It's About Our Noona
by Prissycatice
Summary: Warning: Genderswitch, Gaje, Sister Complex, Brother complex. Heechul adalah gadis yang sempurna, berotak cerdas dan bisa melakukan segala hal dengan baik. Tapi hidup bersama dengan seorang ayah dan kedua adik kembar yang over protektif membuatnya cukup kewalahan, apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah 'cinta'. TeukChul? SiChul? Hanchul? ChangKyu? Yunjae. Chappie 17 update!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 1

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [ Prissycatice]

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Di antara banyaknya keluarga kaya yang terpandang di Negara korea, terdapatlah sebuah keluarga dimana semua anggota keluarganya memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat orang lain yang melihatnya terpesona.

Keluarga itu terdiri dari seorang ibu cantik yang sangat lembut bernama jaejoong. seorang ayah bijaksana yang sangat penyayang bernama yunho, dan anak perempuan mereka yang mewarisi kecantikan sang ibu yang di beri nama heechul.

Keluarga itu sangat dihormati, kelahiran heechul bahkan disambut hangat oleh keluarga terpandang lainnya. Semakin hari heechul tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang semakin disayangi oleh banyak orang. Keluarga yang sungguh bahagia.

Saat heechul berumur dua tahun, ia mendapat hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya. Hadiah yang ia pun belum mengerti, wajar saja, umurnya saat itu baru dua tahun. Heechul mendapatkan dua orang adik kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kedua anak itu diberi nama kyuhyun dan changmin..

.

.

_**-4 years later-**_

_**.  
**_

Di adakan sebuah pesta besar untuk merayakan hari kelahiran kyuhyun dan changmin. kedua anak itu tepat pada hari ini berumur 4 tahun. Orang-orang yang datang kepesta ulang tahun mereka pun adalah orang-orang dari kalangan bangsawan. Pestanya di adakan di halaman rumah keluarga jung yang amat sangat besar. Seluruh permukaan tanahnya tertutupi rumput lembut, mungkin halaman keluarga itu lebih terkesan seperti sebuah taman raksasa.

"kyuhyun, changmin. ini bibi Jessica, ayo beri salam" jaejoong berkata lembut kepada kedua anaknya. Jaejoong Nampak sangat cantik hari ini, gaun biru langit yang dipakainya Nampak sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Riasan wajahnya sederhana namun sudah membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut panjang jaejoong yang dibuat berwarna coklat tergulung rapih di belakang kepalanya.

"wah, kenapa si kembar jadi terlihat manis seperti ini ? kenapa dipakaikan baju perempuan ? mereka laki-laki kan ?" tanya Jessica kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum "ah.. ini.." jaejoong juga agak bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"tapi tidak apa-apa kok ! manis sekali" ucap Jessica.

Hari ini kyuhyun dan changmin memang di buat Nampak seperti perempuan. Kyuhyun mengenakan gaun berenda berwarna pink sementara changmin gaun biru. Untuk menambah kesempurnaan, keduanya dipakaikan wig yang di ikat tinggi di bagian kanan dan kirinya-singkatnya dikuncir dua.

"bibi ini wajahnya jelek ya" ucap changmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk wajah Jessica. seketika jessica melotot. Sementara jaejoong hanya menutup mulutnya

"iya.. seperti apa ya ?" Tanya kyuhyun. lalu kyuhyun dan changmin saling bertatapan "seperti kodok !" seru keduanya

"a.. apa ? wajahku seperti kodok ?" kaget Jessica sembari memegangi wajahnya.

"bu.. bukan.. tidak.. kyu, min. apa yang kalian katakan ?" Tanya jaejoong panik, namun dengan suara yang tetap lembut.

"maaf umma !" seru changmin dan kyuhyun sembari berlari menjauhi jaejoong dan Jessica. Kini tinggal jaejoong yang kebingungan. Sementara itu Jessica sudah hampir pingsan ditempatnya.

Begitulah kedua anak kembar dikeluarga jung itu. sangat nakal, entah dari mana sifat itu berasal. Bagi mereka sehari saja tidak iseng dan menjahili orang lain adalah hari yang suram. Kyuhyun dan changmin tidak pernah takut kepada kedua orangtuanya. Wajar saja, jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan tidak pernah marah, sedangkan yunho ? karena ia orang yang bijaksana, ia memaklumi karena kyuhyun dan changmin masih kecil, jadi ia hanya menasehati saja dan tidak memarahi mereka.

"payah ya !" ucap changmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan masih sambil berlari "sudah tahu kita laki-laki tapi masih di bilang cantik. Orang dewasa tidak asik" keduanya terus berlari kecil lalu berhenti saat melihat heechul sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"itu noona" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil mengintip dari semak. "noona tersenyum, noona cantik" tambah keduanya. Kyuhyun dan changmin sangat menghormati kakak perempuan mereka melebih apapun. Mungkin hal ini di sebabkan karena mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Heechul sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang temannya. Tidak seperti si kembar, heechul memiliki sifat layaknya noona muda yang sangat ramah, baik dan bijaksana. Ia mencerminkan sifat ayah dan ibunya secara sempurna.

"kita ketempat noona ?" Tanya changmin. kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu keduanya berlari kecil menuju tempat heechul "noona !" teriak keduanya yang langsung memeluk pinggang heechul.

"eh ? apa ini ? kyu, min. ada apa ? jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti jatuh" ucap heechul sembari mengelus kepala kedua adik kembarnya.

"wah, tuan putri kita ternyata punya dua orang adik yang manis-manis ya" ucap salah satu teman heechul yang bernama kangin.

Heechul tertawa kecil "mereka laki-laki. Tapi cantik kan ?" Tanya heechul memainkan kuncir kyuhyun dan changmin

"noona, kami mau main bersama noona" ucap kyuhyun. changmin mengangguk setuju.

"tapi noona sedang berbicara dengan teman noona" balas heechul

"teman noona jelek ! kami tidak suka !" ucap kyuhyun dan changmin bersamaan lalu berlari pergi.

Heechul meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya lalu pergi menyusul adik kembarnya "kenapa tadi berbicara seperti itu ?" Tanya heechul kepada si kembar. Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar si kembar. Heechul berkacak pinggang menatap adiknya.

"memang jelek, benarkan minnie ?" Tanya kyuhyun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"tapi aku sudah bilang jangan membuatku marah di depan orang lain kan ? nanti kalau appa dan umma lihat mereka bisa kaget"

"tapi tidak seru kalau tidak ada noona. Orang dewasa membosankan, tidak seperti bermain bersama noona" ucap kyuhyun dan changmin bersamaan

Heechul meniup poninya "baiklah, kita mau main apa ?" Tanya heechul sambil berjalan kearah kasur. Heechul melompat naik ketempat tidur, ia berdiri diatasnya lalu mengangkat gaun merahnya yang dirasanya sangat ribet.

Sebenarnya heechul memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua adik kembarnya, ia sama-sama nakal dan licik, namun bedanya heechul tidak mau memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, sifat licik dan nakal si kembar berasal dari heechul. Dan sebenarnya, penampilan kyuhyun dan changmin hari ini adalah kemauan heechul.

.

.

-#####-

.

.

_**6 tahun kemudian..**_

_**.  
**_

"ini guru matematika ? kok kelihatannya bodoh sih ? lebih pintar wajah changmin" ucap kyuhyun di depan guru heechul.

Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan di sekolah heechul. Sekolah elit kadang memang memiliki system belajar tersendiri. Semua anggota keluarga siswa boleh menghadiri acara tersebut. Tentu saja ini kesempatan yang baik bagi si kembar untuk pergi ke sekolah sang kakak. Si kembar tidak terbiasa berpisah dengan heechul, tapi karena heechul kini sudah SMP sementara si kembar masih SD, terpaksa mereka harus berbeda sekolah.

Ketiga putra keluarga jung tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat dibanggakan. Wajah mereka yang sangat sempurna, otak yang pintar dan juga kemampuan mereka yang istimewa membuat mereka selalu berada di puncak. Changmin mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk angkatannya disekolah, sementara kyuhyun berada setelahnya. Lalu heechul ? tentu ia juga menjadi peringkat satu untuk angkatannya di sekolah. Ia bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih sempurna dari kedua adiknya. Tidak heran jika ketiganya menjadi bintang utama sekolah. namun perbedaannya adalah jika heechul memiliki banyak teman karena sifatnya yang ramah dan bersahabat, tidak dengan si kembar. Mereka enggan untuk berteman dengan orang lain kecuali dengan noona mereka. Menurut mereka "orang lain tidak seperti kami, mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti kami kecuali noona". Dan seperti itulah mereka hidup.

"kyuhyun ! changmin ! tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu !" ucap heechul menasehati adiknya. Si kembar langsung merengut. "maafkan adik saya pak" heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan guru matematikanya yang sudah berwajah merah menahan marah.

Heechul mendorong kepala si kembar agar menunduk "minta maaf" suruh heechul yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tadinya si kembar enggan, namun karena perintah heechul itu "mutlak" bagi mereka, akhirnya mereka berkata dengan sangat malas "maaf"

"ha.. haha.. tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga masih anak-anak" ucap sang guru masih sedikit kesal. "dasar anak-anak kurang ajar, jika saja mereka bukan anak dari keluarga jung dan juga bukan adik dari murid kesayanganku ini, sudah kutendang mereka !" batin si guru.

"kepalanya botak !" changmin menunjuk kepala sang guru yang tanpa rambut itu. kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, heechul juga sebenarnya tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa, untung saja ia masih menunduk, jadi si guru tidak melihatnya. Si guru mengadu giginya sendiri dengan geram, tangannya mengepal, melihat hal itu si kembar langsung berlari pergi sembari berteriak "botak ! kepalanya botak !"

"ma.. maafkan adik saya !" ucap heechul cepat. Dalam benaknya dia berkata "akan kuberikan mereka coklat nanti ! siapa dulu dong kakaknya ? aku !" nampaknya heechul sangat bangga memiliki adik seperti si kembar

-#####-

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian..**_

.

Perilaku si kembar belum juga membaik, malah kini semakin menjadi. Kini keduanya terkenal sebagai anak pembuat masalah atau biang keributan. Selama ini jaejoong dan yunho tidak begitu tahu bagaimana sikap si kembar di sekolah mereka. wajar saja, jaejoong dan yunho seringkali pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka. sebenarnya cukup yunho saja yang pergi, namun seorang jung yunho tidak mampu hidup tanpa istri tercintanya, jung jaejoong. alhasil, jaejoong harus ikut kemanapun sang suami pergi walau dengan resiko keduanya harus rela untuk tidak bertemu dengan ketiga anaknya walaupun dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"apa ini kyuhyun ? changmin ?" yunho melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja ruang keluarganya. Ia dan jaejoong baru saja pulang dari amerika, tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan sebagai sambutan ? mereka mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan kenakalan kyuhyun dan changmin dari sekolahnya.

"yun, sudahlah" bujuk jaejoong yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa. Si kembar duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan jaejoong. keduanya tidak mempedulikan yunho yang sedang marah-marah. Kyuhyun bersiul-siul sembari menopang dagunya sementara changmin mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"kyuhyun ! changmin ! dengarkan kalau appa sedang bicara !" bentak yunho kesal. kini sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi kedua anaknya ini. "kalian sudah besar kan ? kalian sudah 15 tahun ! sudah SMA ! kenapa appa masih juga mendapatkan surat keterangan kenakalan kalian dari sekolah ?" Tanya yunho murka.

Jaejoong sesekali memejamkan matanya takut. Ia tidak berani melihat yunho yang sedang marah. Ia hanya berani menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemarinya dengan gusar, berharap kalau yunho akan segera berhenti marah dan memaafkan kedua putra kembarnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah ingin ada keributan, ia benci hal itu. air mata jaejoong sudah tersusun dengan rapi di kedua sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun dan changmin masih tidak peduli "dengarkan appa !" bentak yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Changmin melepaskan headphonenya "appa tidak capek marah-marah terus ?" Tanya changmin cuek.

"benar appa, aku lapar nih. Umma, aku mau makan" kini gantian kyuhyun yang berbicara

"DENGARKAN KALAU APPA SEDANG BICARA !" kali ini yunho berteriak. Si kembar memutar kedua bola matanya.

"ada apa sih ?" heechul muncul di ambang pintu ruang keluarganya. Semua mata langsung menatap kearahnya. Heechul melangkah masuk ke dalam "kenapa appa marah-marah ? appa dan umma kan baru pulang, kenapa tidak istirahat dulu ?" heechul memegang lengan yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya "kedua adikmu ini lagi-lagi buat masalah. Kau satu sekolah dengannya kan chullie ? kenapa kau tidak awasi mereka dengan baik ?" yunho bertanya kepada heechul dengan nada yang lembut.

Heechul menatap yunho sebentar lalu menatap si kembar nanar. Si kembar langsung menelan ludahnya takut. Heechul kembali menatap yunho, tapi dengan tatapan manja "maafkan aku appa, ini memang salahku yang tidak menjaga mereka dengan baik. Aku bukan kakak yang baik ya ?" Tanya heechul.

Jaejoong segera menghampiri heechul lalu memeluk tubuhnya "kau kakak yang baik kok sayang. Kau kakak terbaik yang pernah ada" ucap jaejoong sembari mengusap-usap kepala heechul

Yunho kembali menghela nafasnya "kali ini appa tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Tapi lain kali appa tidak ingin menerima surat seperti ini lagi ! ingat itu !" yunho menatap si kembar tajam "dan chullie, maafkan appa, tadi appa hanya sedang kesal saja, ini semua bukan salahmu" yunho membelai rambut heechul. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya.

"maaf appa, lain kali aku pasti akan menjaga mereka dengan lebih baik lagi" janji heechul. Yunho dan jaejoong memeluk putri sematawayangnya itu.

-#####-

.

.

.

"kalian mau buat noona dimarahi appa terus hah ?" heechul membentak si kembar, kini mereka bertiga sudah ada di kamar heechul, heechul yang menyeret kedua anak itu.

"mianhe noona" ucap si kembar bersamaan. Si kembar tengah berlutut di lantai, di hadapan heechul.

"puas ? kalian akan lakukan lagi ?" Tanya heechul. Si kembar menggelengkan kepalanya. Heechul mendengus lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur super besarnya. Ia menyentuh keningnya dan memejamkan matanya "kalian boleh bangun" ucap heechul. Si kembar langsung berdiri lalu naik ketempat tidur heechul. Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan heechul dan changmin di sebelah kiri.

"noona masih marah kepada kami ?" Tanya changmin. si kembar menatap heechul dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

Heechul membuka matanya lalu menatap si kembar. Ia tersenyum, ditariknya kepala si kembar kearahnya "noona sudah tidak marah. Tapi jangan lakukan lagi ya ?" Tanya heechul. Si kembar mengangguk "kalau kalian memang mau melakukannya, usahakan jangan sampai ketahuan guru. Kalian tahu kan kalau noona adalah ketua OSIS ? kalian tidak mau noona dapat masalah kan ?"

Si kembar menggeleng. Heechul tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat di benturkannya kepala kyuhyun dan changmin "aauuuuuwww !" rintih changmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan. Heechul tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Si kembar menatap heechul sembari memajukan bibirnya "sakit noona" rengek keduanya

Heechul terus tertawa "ha ha ha.. mianhe.. ha ha ha.. sini !" heechul menarik wajah si kembar lalu di kecupnya pipi si kembar bergantian

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

lagi-lagi saya repost ff di FFn. yah ini ff udah lama banget. males ngedit lagi. tulisan nama orang aja huruf pertamanya bukan huruf kapital. bener-bener ancur. mianhe~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 2

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Si kembar menggeleng. Heechul tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat di benturkannya kepala kyuhyun dan changmin "aauuuuuwww !" rintih changmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan. Heechul tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Si kembar menatap heechul sembari memajukan bibirnya "sakit noona" rengek keduanya

Heechul terus tertawa "ha ha ha.. mianhe.. ha ha ha.. sini !" heechul menarik wajah si kembar lalu di kecupnya pipi si kembar bergantian

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"Kami ingin tidur bersama noona malam ini" Kyuhyun merengek dan Changmin mengangguk. Keduanya berbaring di samping Heechul sambil memperhatikan wajah Heechul.

"Hei, kalian kan sudah 15 tahun, masa mau tidur bareng noona sih? kalian sudah besar tahu!" Heechul menyentil dahi kedua adiknya.

"Tapi noona, terakhir kita tidur bertiga kan waktu kami kelas 1 SMP. Kami ingin sekali tidur bersama lagi" Changmin bicara sambil menunduk, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama

Heechul menatap si kembar bergantian "Baiklah baiklah. Kita tidur bertiga malam ini!" seru heechul. Si kembar langsung melebarkan senyumnya "Nah, sekarang kalian ganti baju dulu sana! noona juga mau ganti baju" perintah Heechul. Si kembar langsung melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur sambil berseru girang. "Kelakuan mereka masih sama seperti dulu" gumam Heechul

-#####-

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

.

"Ini bunga untukmu. Mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" seorang siswa sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Heechul di taman belakang sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali Heechul mendapat pengakuan cinta dari para siswa, jumlahnya mungkin sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

Sebenarnya sih tidak akan rugi jika menerima pengakuan cinta itu karena semua murid di sekolah Heechul merupakan anak dari kalangan bangsawan dan mereka juga memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang tinggi. Tapi walau sebagai primadona sekolah, Heechul belum bisa menemukan pangeran pujaannya. Semua pria yang menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya terlihat sama saja, semua berwarna hitam putih di matanya.

Heechul tersenyum "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Heechul membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi. Namun belum jauh, ia menoleh kepada siswa itu, tersenyum lalu berkata "Tapi kita berteman ya, Choi Minho" setelah mengucapkan itu, Heechul kembali berjalan menjauh

"Aku melihat senyuman seorang malaikat.. dia tersenyum kepadaku.. dia memintaku menjadi temannya.. yuuuhhuuu!" siswa bernama minho itu melompat kegirangan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Lihat ? lagi-lagi ada yang menyatakan perasaan kepada noona. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! noona itu punya kita! benarkan changmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada kembarannya. Changmin mengangguk setuju. Ya beginilah rutinitas si kembar "Mengikuti kemanapun sang noona pergi"

-####-

.

.

.

"Min! lihat deh, aku punya buku bagus untuk kau baca!" seorang gadis imut berwajah cantik berlari kecil kearah si kembar yang tengah duduk di kursinya. Ia mengangkat sebuah buku tinggi-tinggi. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai melambai tertiup angin. Wajahnya sungguh polos, ia tersenyum tanpa dosa. Semua pasang mata di kelas si kembar langsung memperhatikannya, gadis ini juga merupakan salah satu gadis populer di sekolah, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran sang primadona sekolah, Jung Heechul.

_BRUUUUKKK!_

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Semua yang melihatnya langsung melotot kecuali si kembar. Semua anak diam terpaku menyaksikannya "lagi-lagi jatuh sendiri tanpa ada apa-apa, bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan cuek. Sementara Changmin malah asik membaca buku tidak peduli.

10 detik berlalu.. 50 detik.. 1 menit.. 1 menit 30 detik.. 2 menit..

"Huweeeeeeee!" akhirnya gadis itu meraung kencang sambil menangis walau tetap pada posisinya. Semua anak yang ada di sana ingin sekali menolongnya, namun karena jatuhnya tidak jauh dari tempat duduk si kembar, jadi tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Cukup lama gadis itu menangis sambil memukul-mukul lantai, akhirnya.. "Kyu! dia berisik! bangunkan dia!" suruh Changmin berpaling dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, namun karena Changmin terus menatapnya tajam, akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun lalu berjalan kecil menuju si gadis yang masih tengkurap di tempatnya sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Hei, bangun!" suruh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. ia masih terisak, dari hidungnya keluar sedikit darah, dahinya juga berdarah. Wajar saja, wajahnya membentur lantai langsung. "Bangun. Wajahmu berantakan sekali" Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu jijik.

"K.. Kyu.. sakit.." rengek gadis itu masih belum beranjak

"Siapa suruh kau jatuh? membenturkan wajahmu sendiri kelantai lagi" ucap Kyuhyun "Cepat bangun!"

Gadis itu cemberut lalu bangun secara perlahan. Ia masih sedikit terisak, kemudian di hapusnya air mata di kedua pipinya. Lalu dilapnya darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Gadis itu mengikuti Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi di depan Kyuhyun

"Ikh.. Kyu, bereskan wajahnya dong. Mual aku melihatnya" ucap Changmin saat melihat wajah si gadis.

"Aish! Hei, mana sapu tanganmu! sini!" pinta Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu di berikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengambilnya lalu mengelap darah di dahi gadis itu

"Auuuw !" rintih si gadis "Sakit Kyu, pelan-pelan"

"Ah, bawel. Sudah untung dibersihkan! kalau ini bukan permintaan Minnie sih, aku tidak akan sudi melakukannya" balas Kyuhyun

"Ukh.. jahat"

"Hei Taeminnie. Buku apa yang kau bawa tadi? lihat dong" ucap Changmin. gadis bernama Taemin itu langsung tersenyum lalu mengulurkan buku yang tadi dibawanya. "Cerita klasik?"

"Ya! bagus deh ceritanya. Tentang sepasang kekasih bangsawan yang tidak mengetahui takdir masing-masing" ujar Taemin riang.

"Semua orang juga tidak akan mengetahui takdir mereka, Taemin bodoh" ledek Kyuhyun. Taemin memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau pinjamkan ini kepadaku atau mau kau berikan?" Tanya Changmin

"Kalau kau mau, buatmu saja. Toh aku sudah selesai membacanya" jawab Taemin

"Kenapa sih kau dekati kami terus? kau suka sama minnie ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun galak

"Apa sih? aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu kok Kyu, tenang saja" Taemin mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya "Ini dia!" Taemin memperlihatkan sebuah pengapus karet imut berwarna merah muda tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun bergidik geli melihatnya "Apa ini?"

"Penghapus karet! kau kehilangan penghapus karetmu kan kemarin? jadi aku membelikanmu yang baru" jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Changmin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya sementara itu Kyuhyun geram bukan main. Diambilnya penghapus karet itu dari tangan Taemin "Kau mau berikan aku benda pink menjijikan ini hah? kau mau ku hajar?" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap memukul Taemin.

Taemin yang melihatnya langsung ketakutan lalu menangis meraung-raung "Huweeeee! Taemin takut! Kyu jahat! Min.. tolong!" teriaknya. Changmin masih tertawa sementara itu Kyuhyun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Taemin dengan geram dan kesal "Ah! Kyu! Jangan acak rambutku! Ah! merapihkannya susah tau! Aaahhhh!" Taemin memukul-mukul tangan Kyuhyun sambil menangis

"Kok Taemin-sshi bisa akrab dengan mereka ya? mereka kan menyeramkan" bisik seorang siswa yang melihat dari jauh

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Taemin-sshi. Dia kan anak yang sangat cantik dan polos" bisik siswa lainnya.

.

-3 menit berlalu-

.

"Ha ha ha hua ha ha ha ha ha !" si kembar tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Mereka sesekali menunjuk Taemin

Kini rambut Taemin sudah seperti singa, berdiri dan berantakan. Ini adalah hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Taemin hanya bisa cemberut menatap si kembar yang masih terus tertawa. Wajahnya yang polos dengan rambut yang sudah sangat acak-acakan membuat si kembar tertawa lebih kencang.

"Kyu, Min..." Heechul masuk ke dalam kelas si kembar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat si kembar yang sedang tertawa tidak karuan.

"Heechul onnie.. hiks.." Taemin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Heechul sambil menangis. Heechul tertegun melihatnya lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, andai saja ia di rumah, mungkin tertawanya akan lebih keras daripada kedua adik kembarnya

Heechul berjalan maju. Semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat Heechul langsung tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ya ampun Taemin, rambutmu kenapa? ini pasti ulah Min dan Kyu ya" terka Heechul

Taemin langsung mengangguk dan memeluk Heechul "Huweeeeee~ onnie"

Heechul mengusap-usap punggung Taemin "Min, Kyu, jangan nakal seperti itu dong. Taemin kan perempuan" Heechul menasehati si kembar. Si kembar langsung berhenti tertawa "Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi ya! ingat itu!" perintah Heechul dengan suara yang berwibawa namun tidak terkesan marah

"Baik noona" jawab si kembar kompak

"Bagus. Ayo Taemin, biar noona rapihkan rambutmu" Heechul mengajak Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk "Oya, noona akan rapat hari ini jadi nanti kalian pulang duluan saja ya"

Si kembar langsung menatap Heechul "Tapi noona.." si kembar tidak ingin pulang tanpa Heechul

"Rapatnya lama. Umma dan appa pasti merindukan kalian. Kalian pulang duluan, noona tidak mau dengar alasan lagi. Hari ini kalian tidak ada kegiatan club kan?" Tanya Heechul. Si kembar langsung menggeleng "Makanya kalian pulang duluan saja" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Heechul keluar dengan Taemin

"Nanti tidak pulang bersama noona.. tidak asik.." keluh si kembar bersamaan

"Mereka hanya takut kepada Heechul onnie ya?" bisik seorang siswi kepada teman-temannya "Mereka keren ya.. tampan sekali.."

"Heechul onnie juga keren sekali ya.."

"Pokoknya semua anak keluarga Jung keren sekali!" beberapa orang siswi tanpa sadar berteriak bersamaan

"Apa? membicarakan kami? cari masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan nada mengancam. Ditatapnya para siswi itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Semua siswi langsung menelan ludahnya takut lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dalam diam.

-####-

.

.

.

_**Next week..**_

.

Heechul sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di kantin sekolah yang sudah Nampak seperti aula super mewah. Khusus untuk anggota OSIS, disediakan meja khusus super mewah yang jauh dari meja lainnya. Semua anggota OSIS adalah anak-anak yang paling di hormati disekolah. Hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa masuk kedalam OSIS.

"Hai Chullie" seorang siswa menghampiri Heechul lalu mencium pipi Heechul kemudian mengambil alih kursi di sebelah Heechul

Heechul mengelap pipinya "Apa sih? seenaknya saja cium-cium, kebiasaan deh" protes Heechul kesal. siswa itu hanya tertawa

"hei, kau curang! aku saja belum pernah mencium pipinya!" protes siswa yang bernama Hankyung-bendahara OSIS.

"Kau juga mau menciumku? coba saja kalau berani!" ancam Heechul sambil menatap tajam Hankyung. "Kau juga Siwon, jangan seenaknya saja cium-cium. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku ! awas kalau kau lakukan lagi, kutendang kau keluar dari OSIS!" ancam Heechul serius pada siswa yang bernama Siwon.

Heechul akan bersikap amat sangat ramah kepada semua orang, namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi ke enam sahabat dekatnya yang juga tergabung dalam OSIS bersama dirinya. Ke enam orang itu adalah Siwon, Hankyung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Junsu dan Kangin. Ia akan bersikap netral dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, Heechul yang super galak, sadis, egois dan licik.

Kangin tertawa mendengarnya "kalian ini masih tertarik saja sama tuan putri super galak kita. Aku sih takut dekat-dekat dengannya" canda Kangin

"Aduh kangin, matamu buta ya? siapa juga yang tidak mau dengan putri Heechul yang super cantik dan sempurna ini?" goda Siwon sembari mencolek dagu Heechul.

"Yack!" Heechul menusuk tangan Siwon dengan garpu yang tengah di pegangnya. Seketika Siwon mengaduh kesakitan, anak lain hanya tertawa.

"Kau galak sekali onnie" ucap Eunhyuk-sekertaris OSIS- sambil tertawa kecil

"Laki-laki genit sepertinya memang harus diberi pelajaran! bagaimana bisa cowok super gombal ini menjadi wakil ketua OSIS?" dumel Heechul. Ia menyuap makanannya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Sudah ayo makan, nanti kuhabiskan baru tahu rasa!" ancam Junsu sambil melahap makanannya

"Su sayang, wanita jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti gemuk loh" ujar Heechul, namun Junsu tetap tidak peduli dan terus makan. Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Oh ya, pekan budaya sekolah kita sebentar lagi ya? kita akan bekerja sama dengan OSIS SMU sebelah kan?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Ya" jawab Heechul singkat

"SMU sebelah ?... astaga! itu kan sekolahnya Yesung oppa!" ucap Ryeowook dengan pipi yang merona merah. Dengan cepat dia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. [Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih berada di kelas dua, sementara yang lain kelas 3]

"Uphh.. Ryeowook darling. Kau suka sama Yesung?" Tanya Heechul yang mulai berjalan menuju kursi Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia tetap menutupi wajahnya. "Aduh adik onnie yang satu ini.. imut sekali sih kalau lagi malu. Tenang saja, nanti onnie bantu mendekatkanmu dengan Yesung, bukan begitu teman-teman?" Heechul memandang temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu peduli, namun karena perintah Heechul itu "Mutlak", jadi mereka hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Ryeowook menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya "Benarkah onnie? tapi aku malu.. bagaimana kalau ternyata Yesung oppa sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah super innocent-nya.

Heechul tersenyum "Tidak mungkin, yang onnie tahu Yesung itu belum punya pacar kok. Onnie kan kenal baik dengannya." Jawab Heechul. Ryeowook langsung tersenyum

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

sekali lagi, ini cuma Repost! ff jadul!

.

.

To:

Rinda: saya ga bisa menjamin siapa couplenya #slap

Julie: salam kenal juga :D

Seul Mi: Tapi masalahnya adalah saya yang malas OL #taboked

Kiri: Iya yang soal si kembar didandanin ala cewek emang terinspirasi waktu liat si kembar Hitachiin. tapi soal kodok, tadinya saya mau nulis 'Musang' loh, entah kenapa ga jadi

Jaara: nih udah aku edit, sebenernya sih males banget #gakTauDiri. tapi yang saya edit cuma nama orangnya doang

.

.

.

nah, mohon maaf untuk yang tidak dibalas reviewnya ^o^ (ga ada yang minta juga kale)

habisnya saya cuma bales review yang aneh doang #Plak

ok, saya semakin gaje lama-lama

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca (^w^)/

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 3

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"uphh.. ryeowook darling. Kau suka sama yesung ?" Tanya heechul yang berjalan menuju kursi ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia tetap menutupi wajahnya. "aduh adik onnie yang satu ini.. imut sekali sih kalau lagi malu. Tenang saja, nanti onnie bantu mendekatkanmu dengan yesung, bukan begitu teman-teman ?" heechul memandang temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu peduli, namun karena perintah heechul itu "mutlak", jadi mereka hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Ryeowook menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya "benarkah onnie ? tapi aku malu.. bagaimana kalau ternyata yesung oppa sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya ryeowook dengan wajah super innocent-nya.

Heechul tersenyum "tidak mungkin, yang onnie tahu yesung itu belum punya pacar kok. Onnie kan kenal baik dengannya." Jawab heechul. Ryeowook langsung tersenyum

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Leeteuk, ketua OSIS SMU SANG. Senang bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan OSIS SMU ini" seorang pria bernama Leeteuk tersenyum sangat ramah kepada semua anggota OSIS SMU DONGSUNG.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan kalian" Junsu menggantikan Heechul untuk berbicara. "Silahkan duduk, maaf ya jika ruang OSIS kami tidak semegah ruang OSIS SMU kalian, agak sempit nampaknya" Junsu mulai merendah. Inilah yang selalu diajarkan oleh Heechul kepada semua anggota OSIS "Hubungan yang baik akan selalu terjalin jika kita mau merendah"

"Ah, terima kasih" ucap Leeteuk sembari duduk di salah satu sofa mewah diruangan itu. anggota OSIS SMU SANG yang lainpun ikut menyamankan dirinya. Sebenarnya ruangan OSIS SMU DONGSUNG sangatlah besar dan mewah, namun seperti apa yang heechul bilang tadi, mereka tetap harus merendah "Kurasa ruangan ini sangat bagus. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ruangan semegah ini adalah ruangan yang sempit" tutur Leeteuk yang terus tersenyum.

"Lalu ? apa kalian hanya segini ?" Tanya Yesung-bendahara OSIS SMU SANG. Saat mendengar Yesung berbicara, wajah Ryeowook langsung bersemu merah.

"Ah, ketua OSIS dan wakilnya sedang ada sedikit keperluan dengan klub olahraga. Tapi hanya sebentar kok" jawab Hankyung yang masih sibuk mengurusi dokumen keuangan OSIS minggu ini.

Tidak berapa lama, Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan besar ditangannya. Dengan cepat ia membagikan cangkir-cangkir gelas Kristal yang berisikan minuman pada masing-masing anggota OSIS SMU SANG. "Silahkan, hanya ini yang bisa kami suguhkan" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum berjalan mundur

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup" ucap Leeteuk.

_Krieeeeettt…_

Pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka, lalu masuklah Siwon dan Heechul

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengurus jadwal klub tenis wanita lebih awal kan?" ucap Heechul pada Siwon dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kesal

"Tapi aku memang sudah mengaturnya lebih awal, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa jadwalnya jadi kacau seperti ini" balas Siwon

"Ah, aku tahu. Ini pasti hanya ulah semua anggota klub yang ingin membuatmu lebih dekat dengan mereka. kapan aku bisa bersantai kalau begi.." ucapan heechul terpotong saat melihat adanya anggota OSIS dari SMU SANG telah duduk manis di ruangan itu.

Leeteuk berdiri "Kau pasti ketua OSIS SMU DONGSUNG, Jung Heechul. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Leeteuk membungkuk hormat.

"Ah.. ah, senang juga bisa bertemu" Heechul turut membungkukkan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Siwon "Maaf datang terlambat. Kadang aku memang ceroboh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertemuan kita" Heechul mulai merendah.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah wanita yang ceroboh akan menjadi lebih manis ?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Seketika Heechul terpaku. Ia terus menatap wajah Leeteuk yang terus menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah.. ha ha.." Heechul jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Ia terus membenahkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat rapih. "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja rapatnya ?" Tanya Heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk.

.

-2 jam berlalu-

.

"Jadi begitulah. Kalau kalian memang sudah setuju, aku yakin pekan budaya kali ini akan berjalan dengan sangat baik" tutur Heechul.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita bagi tugasnya. Yoona, kau sudah mencatat semuanya kan ?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada wakilnya. Yoona mengangguk.

Wanita cantik bernama Yoona itu berdiri dari kursinya "Jadi seperti yang sudah saya catat tadi. Saya bisa menyimpulkan beberapa pembagian tugasnya" ucap Yoona

"Wanita yang sopan sekali ya, dia menggunakan kata "saya" setiap menyebut dirinya" bisik Kangin pada Hankyung. Hankyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saudara Kangin, Hankyung dan saya akan menata semua persiapan. Saudara Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan menjelaskan semua peraturan dan mengurus semua klub yang ada. Saudara Siwon, Junsu Yoochun dan Jonghyun akan mengurus keuangan dan pembagian ruangan. Saudara Ryeowook dan Yesung akan bertanggung jawab dalam hubungan sosial, dan kedua ketua OSIS akan merencanakan penyambutan, penyelengaraan, tanggung jawab terhadap sekolah dan orangtua murid, keduanya juga akan merencanakan perihal perjamuan." Ucap Yoona "Jika nanti sudah selesai, tolong berikan dokumennya kepada kami dan kami semua akan mulai mengurus semuanya" tambahnya sambil melihat kearah Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Aku.. aku akan berpasangan dengan Yesung oppa? bagaimana bisa.. ya tuhan.." Ryeowook sedang kacau sendiri dengan fikirannya. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook, sebenarnya ialah yang sudah merencanakan hal ini. Biar bagaimanapun, seorang Jung Heechul tidak akan pernah lupa akan janjinya.

"Kita berusaha melakukan yang terbaik ya" tanpa Heechul sadari kini Leeteuk sudah berada tepat dihadapannya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Heechul hanya diam terpaku memandangi wajah Leeteuk "Ah.. iya. Kita lakukan yang terbaik" Heechul menyambut uluran tangan Leeteuk "Ada apa denganku? kenapa aku tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya ? tapi.. wajahnya memang terlihat sangat jujur tanpa sedikitpun kebohongan disana.. baru kali ini kutemukan laki-laki yang seperti ini.." batin Heechul.

-#####-

.

.

.

_**-One weeks later-kyuhyun and changmin's room-**_

.

"Besok teman noona akan datang kesini. Jadi jangan nakal ya" Heechul berbicara kepada kedua adik kembarnya.

Si kembar yang sedang bermain game langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul. Dilihatnya Heechul sedang asik membaca sebuah majalah. "Teman noona mau datang? siapa? Kangin? Siwon? Hankyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Eunhyuk? Ryeowook? Junsu?" Changmin melanjutkan

Heechul menutup majalahnya lalu menatap kedua adiknya "Tidak sopan sekali, mereka kan seniormu. Jangan panggil mereka dengan namanya saja dong" ucap Heechul. Heechul memang tidak mau ambil pusing bagaimana si kembar memanggil orang lain, namun tidak jika menyangkut ke enam sahabatnya. "Bukan mereka yang akan kesini, yang kesini itu Leeteuk, ketua OSIS SMU SANG" jawab Heechul

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Changmin

"Laki-laki" jawab Heechul singkat. Si kembar langsung mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya

"Tidak boleh datang" ucap si kembar kompak.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Heechul heran

"Pasti dia suka sama noona kan? pokoknya laki-laki seperti itu harus di hindari!" kecam Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk setuju.

Heechul terdiam "Suka padaku? dia suka padaku?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Perlahan Heechul mengingat wajah Leeteuk, bagaimana rupanya, hidungnya, matanya, rambutnya, alisnya, bibirnya dan.. senyumannya..

Ah, sepertinya tuan putri kita ini sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang..

Heechul makin bingung dengan fikirannya, semakin lama semakin dirasakan perasaan aneh yang menyerupai kebahagiaan di dalam dirinya. Heechul memang gadis pintar yang mendekati kata sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? otaknya jenius, dia bisa memainkan segala macam jenis alat musik, suaranya merdu, wajahnya cantik, pandai memasak, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, kaya juga iya, di sukai semua orang.. tapi.. ada satu kekurangan pada dirinya. Yaitu Heechul bodoh dalam masalah cinta. Heechul belum pernah mengalami apa itu yang disebut jatuh cinta. Ia tidak pernah tertarik kepada siapapun sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana tanda orang jatuh cinta. Selama ini dia selalu cuek "aku ya aku, dia ya dia. Orang lain bukanlah aku, aku tidak sama dengan orang lain dan orang lain hanyalah orang lain" begitulah sifat dasar yang ditanamkan Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Suka padaku?" gumam Heechul

"Noona? Noona kenapa ? Noona tidak sedang memikirkan laki-laki bernama Leeteuk itu kan? Jangan bilang Noona memikirkannya. Bukankah selama ini Noona tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain selain diri Noona?" Tanya Changmin heran melihat tingkah laku Noona-nya.

Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin "Min, Kyu, bagaimana perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Heechul malah balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan bingung "Tidak tahu. Kami kan belum pernah jatuh cinta" jawab Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Heechul mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang "Wookie? bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Heechul cepat

"Hah? Apa maksud onnie? Onnie mau meledekku ya?" Tanya Ryeowook balik dari seberang sana, wajahnya sudah memerah

"Aish! bukan sayang. Onnie hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab Heechul

"Mm.. rasanya.. rasanya berdebar.. kita selalu memikirkan orang itu.. selalu mengingat wajahnya, bibirnya, matanya, hidungnya.. semua yang ada pada dirinya. Kita bisa tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya, bisa jadi bengong tiba-tiba, bisa menangis.. dan wajah kita jadi merah.." ucap Ryeowook

"Terima kasih Wookie.." Heechul menutup ponsel flip-nya. Matanya membulat besar "Aku.. aku jatuh cinta.." gumam heechul pelan

"Tadi noona mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar suara noonanya

"Aku… jatuh cinta.. Min! Kyu! Noona jatuh cinta!" seru Heechul kencang.

Mata si kembar langsung membulat besar. Perlahan tapi pasti urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi mereka. si kembar menggigit bibir masing-masing dengan kesal lalu berteriak "TIDAK BOLEH !"

-#####-

.

.

.

Next week..

.

"Jadi dia orangnya? jadi dia si Leeteuk itu?" Kyuhyun berbicara sembari menatap angkuh orang dihadapannya.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Heechul, hari ini adalah hari kedatangan Leeteuk ke rumah keluarga Jung. Bukan untuk hal istimewa, Leeteuk datang hanya untuk membicarakan dan mendiskusikan lebih dalam perihal pekan budaya sekolah gabungan yang telah disepakati oleh kedua SMU mereka.

Kini Leeteuk sudah berada di depan pintu utama keluarga Jung. Belum sempat ia menekan bel, Leeteuk sudah disambut oleh si kembar dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa tersenyum bingung.

Changmin mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk "Orangnya biasa saja, jelek malah. Lihat saja, masih tampanan Kyu daripada dia" ucap Changmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Benar. Dan dia mau merebut Noona kita? Haaaahhh…" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sembari tersenyum merendahkan.

"Mm.. apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Jung Heechul?" akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Mau apa dengan noona kami? Noona itu milik kami! hanya milik kami! jangan coba-coba merebutnya!" Kyuhyun mengancam Leeteuk sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Leeteuk. Leeteuk kembali diam tak mengerti.

"Kyu! Min! apa yang kalian lakukan disini.. oh, kau sudah datang Leeteuk ?" Heechul yang tadinya sedang mencari Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit terkejut saat melihat adanya Leeteuk di depan si kembar. Wajahnya kini agak tersipu. Semburat merah muda Nampak jelas dikedua pipinya yang putih bagaikan susu itu.

Si kembar langsung menatap Noona mereka dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Namun apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? menendang Leeteuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Jung? jelas itu namanya BUNUH DIRI. Bisa saja mereka menendang Leeteuk keluar dari rumah mereka, namun setelah itu, mereka berdualah yang akan ditendang keluar dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan oleh Heechul.

Perlahan, dengan sangat anggun, Heechul berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Gaun panjang berwarna merah yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai tertiup angin kecil yang berhembus. Sebenarnya jarang sekali ada remaja korea yang mengenakan pakaian formal seperti apa yang dikenakan Heechul saat ini jika sedang berada dirumah. Namun, itulah pakaian-pakaian yang dimiliki Heechul. Semua berupa gaun berbahan sutra yang dibelikan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sebenarnya Heechul juga enggan memakainya, namun Heechul harus menjadi sosok "anak baik" di depan kedua orangtuanya, dan itulah sebabnya ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun yang diberikan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, Heechul bahkan jarang sekali meminta sesuatu dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak butuh apa-apa karena dia memang sudah "sempurna".

"Em.. ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja ya" ucap Heechul lembut pada Leeteuk sambil merapihkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis.

Heechul berbalik dan mulai berjalan kecil menuju pintu rumahnya, lalu ia mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam. Si kembar hanya bisa menyaksikan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengusir Leeteuk sebelum diketahui oleh Heechul, namun seperti apa yang terjadi, Heechul datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah diperkirakan.

"Huh, lihat saja. Berani sekali dia mendekati Noona" ucap Kyuhyun sinis sambil memandangi pintu utama rumah mereka.

Changmin yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun turut berbicara "Permainan baru akan dimulai"

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

aduh maaf saya ga ngedit bener-bener ini ff. males bangeeetttt #slap

ini cuma repost, ff ini udah ada di lappie saya sejak 4 atau 5 tahun lalu, jadi maaf kalau jelek n banyak typo

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 4

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"Em.. ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja ya" ucap Heechul lembut pada Leeteuk sambil merapihkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis.

Heechul berbalik dan mulai berjalan kecil menuju pintu rumahnya, lalu ia mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam. Si kembar hanya bisa menyaksikan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengusir Leeteuk sebelum diketahui oleh Heechul, namun seperti apa yang terjadi, Heechul datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah diperkirakan.

"Huh, lihat saja. Berani sekali dia mendekati noona" ucap Kyuhyun sinis sambil memandangi pintu utama rumah mereka.

Changmin yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun turut berbicara "Permainan baru akan dimulai"

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Si kembar terus memperhatikan Heechul dan Leeteuk yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu di ruang keluarga Jung. Si kembar duduk tepat dihadapan Heechul dan Leeteuk duduk.

"Ya, jadi begini saja. Kau setuju ?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Heechul

"Kurasa hasilnya akan bagus. Tidak kusangka kau memiliki ide yang bahkan tidak pernah terfikirkan olehku seperti ini" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum saat melihat kertas yang berisi rancangan kegiatan yang baru selesai mereka susun

Leeteuk terus menatap wajah Heechul. Entah mengapa ia merasa turut senang saat melihat Heechul tersenyum seperti itu. Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Heechul. Diambilnya beberapa helai rambut Heechul yang menutupi wajah gadis cantik itu lalu ditaruhnya ke belakang telinga Heechul

Dalam sekejap wajah Heechul merona merah. Matanya yang sedari tadi fokus pada kertas yang tengah dipegangnya jadi berpaling menatap wajah Leeteuk. "A.."

"Rambutmu menutupi wajah. Aku jadi jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu" Leeteuk memotong ucapan Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Si kembar yang melihat hal itu tentu geram bukan main. Dengan seribu langkah cepat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghampiri sofa yang diduduki oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk. "Aduh! ternyata sofa yang sebelah sini memang lebih empuk!" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun duduk di antara Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Kyu! apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Heechul berbisik pada Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap mata kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun enggan menatap balik Heechul, ia sangat yakin ia akan bertekuk lutut jika sudah bertemu pandang dengan bola mata itu.

"Wah, hyung sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan ya! membuat programnya sudah selesai kan? kalau begitu ayo main bersamaku!" Changmin menarik tangan Leeteuk secara paksa. Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut saja.

"Min! Jangan ganggu Leeteuk!" kesal Heechul

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Heechul "Tidak apa-apa, aku suka bisa akrab dengan adikmu" kata Leeteuk lembut. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun pada kata-kata Leeteuk. Ia selalu berkata jujur dan tidak menipu.

"Tapi…" Heechul agak tidak setuju. Ia berdiri dan mencoba mendekati Leeteuk.

"Aku akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik. Jadi tenang saja" lagi-lagi Leeteuk memotong ucapan Heechul

Heechul tidak sanggup membantah, namun otaknya yang brilliant bekerja dengan cepat "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut bermain ya" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman andalannya yang mampu membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya tunduk tak berdaya.

Si kembar langsung melotot. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengerjai Leeteuk kalau Heechul ikut? ini masalah!

"Tidak! Noona di sini saja! Nanti noona lelah!" Changmin berbicara cepat. Heechul langsung merengut.

"Iya! nanti noona sakit bagaimana? tidak boleh!" setuju Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan mereka. pasti mereka mau melakukan sesuatu pada Leeteuk tanpa kuketahui. Huh! dasar bodoh! mereka pikir aku siapa? apa mereka tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku menjadi noona mereka? mereka pikir siapa yang membuat mereka jadi orang licik seperti itu kalau bukan aku? kelicikan kalian tidak akan pernah menang melawanku Min, Kyu" itulah yang ada di benak Heechul saat ini

Dengan cepat Heechul mengubah ekspersinya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menatap mata Leeteuk lurus dengan tatapan memohon. Kini Heechul sudah nampak bagaikan kucing kecil yang tengah mencari perhatian sang majikan. Hal itu tentu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin menelan ludah mereka "Noona manis sekali" batin keduanya. Sementara itu Leeteuk yang kelewat jujur membalas tatapan Heechul dengan normal.

"Kenapa Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"Apa.. aku tidak boleh ikut bermain bersama kalian?" Heechul balas bertanya masih dengan ekspresi yang mirip anak kucing itu.

"Boleh saja. Kenapa tidak? semakin banyak yang ikut pasti akan semakin seru" jawab Leeteuk. Si kembar yang tadinya terpesona langsung tersadar

"Tidak boleh! Noona tidak boleh ikut!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat

Heechul langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut "Kau cari mati denganku?" kira-kira begitulah arti dari tatapan Heechul untuk Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun bilang aku boleh ikut bermain" ucap Heechul cepat sambil melihat ke arah Leeteuk

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Leeteuk balas tersenyum

-######-

.

.

.

Gagal sudah rencana si kembar untuk mengerjai Leeteuk di rumah mereka. Heechul selalu mengawasi tanpa sedikitpun celah yang dapat dimanfaatkan oleh si kembar. Dan alhasil si kembar hanya dapat menggerutu kesal sepanjang hari melihat noona mereka malah semakin akrab dengan Leeteuk.

Dan malamnya tanpa segan-segan lagi Heechul mengomeli kedua adiknya itu. karena Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang tidak ada dirumah. Heechul bisa dengan bebas berteriak-teriak untuk memaki-maki si kembar. Si kembar hanya bisa menangis kencang saat hal itu terjadi. Bayangkan! kedua anak super licik itu menangis! dan yang bisa membuat hal itu terjadi hanyalah Heechul seorang. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat membuat mereka menangis, bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tidak dapat melakukannya.

Para pelayan di rumah keluarga Jung sudah tahu sifat ketiga anak keluarga Jung dengan baik. Jarang sekali Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangkat pelayan baru, malah bisa dikatakan tidak pernah. Pelayan kediaman mereka sudah sangatlah baik dan bisa diandalkan.

Tangisan si kembar tentu bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi mereka. dan pada saat seperti itu mereka tidak akan turut campur karena mereka juga tidak akan berani berhadapan dengan Heechul jika melihat Heechul sudah naik darah seperti itu.

.

_**Next day-school**_

.

Si kembar terus memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan membunuh. Keduanya kini sedang duduk dimeja sekolah mereka. sejak pagi mereka sudah terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Dan keadaan hati mereka yang sedang kesal itu berdampak sangat buruk bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Mulai dari 'Anak bangku depan' yang telah habis dikerjainya, 'Anak bangku sebelah' yang terus ditimpuki dengan penghapus karet Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai murid kelas lain yang sengaja dibuat jatuh di koridor kelas.

"Kyu! Min!" si cantik Taemin berlari semangat ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk. Si kembar menatap kedatangan Taemin dengan malas. "Dengar deh! Kyaaaaaa!"

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK !_

Seperti biasa, Taemin jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas saat sudah mendekati meja si kembar. Benar-benar tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh di sana. Si kembar bahkan tidak memasang jebakan apapun. Namun entah mengapa di tempat itu Taemin selalu jatuh tersungkur. Sebenarnya bukan hanya di tempat itu sih Taemin jatuh tersungkur. Taemin memang sering sekali jatuh. Di kelasnya sendiri, di kantin, ruang guru, uks, lapangan, di taman, bahkan di rumahnya sendiri pun Taemin selalu jatuh.

"Benar-benar hobi jatuh si bodoh itu" ucap Changmin tidak peduli.

2 menit berlalu namun Taemin tetap pada posisisnya, begitu pula dengan si kembar yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan malas.

"Huuuuuuuwwwweeeeeeeee!" akhirnya.. Taemin menangis kencang seperti biasanya sambil memukul-mukul lantai. Kakinya sesekali terangkat-angkat.

"Aku bosan melihatnya. Dia itu tambah bodoh saja sepertinya" ucap Changmin

"Dia itu sudah kelewat bodoh. Mana ada orang yang bisa jatuh tanpa sebab berkali-kali seperti dia" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Huuuuuueeee! Min! Kyu! Sakiiiiiittttt!" Taemin berteriak kencang

"Cih!" dengan sangat malas Changmin beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Taemin. Setelah tepat berada di depannya, Changmin berjongkok "Hei, bangun!" perintah Changmin.

Taemin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Changmin "Huueeee~ Min, sakit~" Taemin mulai merengek sambil menangis. Taemin memang anak yang benar-benar manja.

"Tumben dahimu tidak berdarah. Jadi tidak sejelek biasanya deh, payah" ucap Changmin. entah pujian atau hinaan

"Min! Sakit tahu! Bantu aku berdiri.." Taemin mengulurkan tangannya

"Bangun sendiri" balas Changmin tidak mau menyambut uluran tangan Taemin

"Min…" Taemin merengek

Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal di belakang sana melihat Taemin yang begitu manja pada Changmin "Hei anak tupai! Jangan sok manja pada Minnie! Minnie itu punyaku tahu!" Kyuhyun membentak

"Kyu" gumam Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya malas "Sudah cepat bangun. Kau ini merepotkan saja. Kalau tidak dibangunin kau pasti akan terus meraung-raung sambil menangis. Cengeng!" ujar Changmin. Taemin hanya merengut dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Namun wajah cemberutnya segera berganti menjadi senyuman saat Changmin membantunya berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Taemin sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya. Sikap Changmin memang sedikit lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Changmin lebih lembut walau tetap licik dan tidak sopan.

Dengan cepat Taemin memeluk lengan Changmin sambil tersenyum senang "Terima kasih Min!" ucap Taemin manja

Changmin menoleh sekilas ke arah Taemin dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Taemin memeluk tangannya

Saat Taemin dan Changmin sudah sampai di meja si kembar, keributan langsung terjadi "lepaskan Minnie-ku Taemin jelek!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Taemin menjauh

"Pelit! Taemin kan juga mau akrab dengan Changmin!" balas Taemin

"Jangan harap!"

"Kyu, kau seperti anak-anak saja" ucap Changmin. Yah, sebenarnya pikiran Changmin memang jauh lebih dewasa dari pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih si jelek itu daripada aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tatapan marah

"Apa sih? Mana mungkin aku memilih orang lain kalau di pilihan itu ada kamu. Posisimu itu tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan tahu" jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung memasang senyuman kemenangannya kepada Taemin. Taemin memicingkan matanya kesal menatap Kyuhyun

"Min! Kyu! Dengar deh! Aku punya berita bagus!" seru Taemin

"Apa?" tanya Changmin. sementara Kyuhyun bersikap tidak acuh.

"Tadi aku lihat Heechul onnie berjalan bersama dengan Leeteuk oppa! Mereka serasi sekali!" jawab Taemin riang

Mata si kembar langsung membulat mendengarnya _"APAAAAAA ?"_ teriak keduanya kencang

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

To:

AIrzanti1: sebenarnya saya udah mau post part 3 dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi entah kenapa saya ga bisa log in ke FFn

Hatake: Yuri-an? ama sapa? semua yang ada di sini emang OOC

.

.

makasih ya buat semua yang udah bersedia baca ff abal-abal ini ^^

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 5

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"min ! kyu ! dengar deh ! aku punya berita bagus !" seru taemin

"apa ?" tanya changmin. sementara kyuhyun bersikap tidak acuh.

"tadi aku lihat heechul onnie berjalan bersama dengan leeteuk oppa ! mereka serasi sekali !" jawab taemin riang

Mata si kembar langsung membulat mendengarnya _"APAAAAAA ?"_ teriak keduanya kencang

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu si kembar langsung berlari keluar kelasnya meninggalkan Taemin yang kini hanya bisa bengong memandangi kepergian si kembar.

"Sialan si Leeteuk itu!" umpat Changmin sambil terus berlari "Kyu, hari ini kita harus buat pelajaran dengannya!" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan orang yang mereka cari "Minnie, kita harus jauhkan dia dari sisi noona sekarang juga!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu Kyu, aku ada rencana" balas Changmin sambil tersenyum licik

-#####-

.

.

.

"Kenapa dari tadi wajahmu merah seperti itu? kau sakit Heechul?" dengan sangat lembut, Leeteuk mengangkat poni yang menutupi dahi Heechul. Tanpa diduga, Leeteuk menempelkan keningnya di kening Heechul. Tentu wajah Heechul kian merona.

"Tidak panas kok, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali ya?" akhirnya Leeteuk menjauhkan wajahnya. Heechul yang pada dasarnya berani masih terus menatap Leeteuk walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya "A.. tolong jangan memeriksa suhu tubuh seseorang dengan cara seperti itu lagi ya.." dengan sangat pelan Heechul mengucapkan kalimat itu .

"Em? kenapa? itu cara efektif untuk mengukur suhu tubuh loh" balas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"Ta.. tapi.."

"NOONAAAAAAAAA!" akhirnya si kembar menampakkan diri di depan Heechul, namun kali ini hanya satu orang, hanya Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menghambur memeluk Heechul "Noona!"

"Aduh Kyu.. kau ini kenapa sih?" Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung

"Aku kangen noona" jawab Kyuhyun

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "Pasti ingin menjauhkanku dari Leeteuk" batin Heechul yang mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun "Noona juga rindu pada Kyu. Tapi noona sedang bersama Leeteuk-ah sekarang, jadi kau main sama Min dulu ya sana. Nanti noona akan bermain denganmu di rumah" balas Heechul

"Ah payah! Padahal noona sedang dicari Eunhyuk" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"Eunhyuk mencariku?" Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk "Untuk apa?"

"Eunhyuk bilang dia ingin curhat kepada noona" ucap Kyuhyun. kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul lalu berbisik "Eunhyuk bilang dia jatuh cinta sama Donghae"

Seketika mata Heechul membulat mendengarnya. "Maaf Leeteuk, aku ada urusan penting!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Heechul langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Nah, sekarang noona sudah tidak ada. Kini giliranmu bersenang-senang dengan kami" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk sinis sambil menyeringai. Leeteuk yang 'lagi-lagi' tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap balik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kyu! Ayo cepat!" Changmin berteriak dari dalam sebuah mobil. Sebenarnya dari tadi Changmin sudah ada di sana juga namun ia sedikit menjaga jarak.

Tanpa tunggu apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Leeteuk "Eh? Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Leeteuk ramah

"Diam dan ikut saja!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kyuhyun menyeret Leeteuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Changmin. Setelah mereka masuk, Changmin langsung melajukan mobilnya.

-#####-

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk! Mana Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk!" Heechul berteriak-teriak nyaring memanggil-manggil nama Eunhyuk di ruang OSIS.

"Aduh onnie. Kenapa sih? Aku sedang membuat dokumen OSIS nih" balas Eunhyuk yang tengah menorehkan tintanya di atas sebuah kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Di sampingnya ada Donghae yang terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditulis oleh Eunhyuk

"Hyaaaaaa! Eunhyuk! kemari kau!" perintah Heechul. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung. ia memandang Donghae sekilas lalu berjalan menuju Heechul

"Ada apa sih onnie? kan kasihan Donghae, dari tadi dia terus membantuku menyelesaikan dokumen itu loh" ucap Eunhyuk

Heechul menarik lengan Eunhyuk "Kau suka sama Donghae?" bisik Heechul

Eunhyuk langsung melebarkan matanya "Apa maksud onnie? Aku? suka Donghae? mana mungkin sih. Onnie aneh-aneh aja deh" jawab Eunhyuk santai

Otak Heechul langsung bekerja "Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar! Mereka menipuku!" batin Heechul kesal

-#####-

.

.

.

"Dimana ini Changmin, Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada si kembar saat mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagi Leeteuk

"Di surga kami" jawab si kembar kompak

"Surga? Hutan seperti ini surga kalian?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya dengan wajah bingung "Kalian suka alam liar ya?"

"Alam liar kau bilang? jelas-jelas tempat ini surga. Benar begitu kan Kyu?" Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum liciknya "Sekarang turun!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengamati tempat yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan rindang yang ada di depannya sebentar, kemudian turun dari mobil. "Tempat yang mengagumkan, aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya" Leeteuk berdecak kagum

Si kembar menautkan alisnya heran "Mengagumkan? memang mengagumkan sih.. tapi biasanya orang lain akan takut kami ajak kesini" batin Kyuhyun. "Min, kurasa dia sedikit aneh" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin

"Kurasa juga begitu. Lihat saja dia. Dari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Atau mungkin.. otaknya pada dasarnya memang sudah bermasalah?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo Kyu! Min! Aku ingin masuk dan lihat apa yang ada di dalam!" seru Leeteuk tidak sabar. Ia melihat si kembar dengan senyum yang melebar di wajahnya.

Si kembar makin melongo melihatnya "Min, apa noona kita tidak salah menyukai orang? aku jadi agak takut dengannya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin erat

"Kenapa harus takut? ini hutan milik kita kan? milik keluarga Jung! kita ke sini untuk mengerjai dia Kyu, ingat itu! kita buat dia kapok lalu pergi menjauh dari noona!" balas Changmin. "Ayolah Kyu, ada aku" Changmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" tegas Kyuhyun

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak takut akan apapun, ia tidak takut hantu, binatang berbahaya, tempat yang menyeramkan dan ia bahkan tidak takut pada orangtuanya. Satu hal yang ditakuti oleh Kyuhyun hanyalah 'Heechul', namun kini ia juga jadi agak takut kepada 'Orang berkepribadian aneh'.

"Ayo Kyu! Min!" seru Leeteuk lagi sambil berlari kecil memasuki hutan "Wow… Beautiful.." ucap Leeteuk kagum saat melihat ada rusa di dalam hutan, ia lantas mengejar rusa itu.

"Min, kita tidak salah membawanya ke sini? kenapa dia malah senang seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

_**.  
**_

Tidak tampak sedikitpun ketakutan pada wajah Leeteuk, ia malah makin terlihat gembira sambil berlari kesana kemari "Min! Kyu! Ada kelinci! wah! ada tupai! ada ulat bulu!" seru Leeteuk kegirangan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung lemas mendengarnya. Ini bukanlah bagian dari rencana mereka "Ternyata tempat istimewa kita gagal" ucap Changmin

-######-

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Heechul membentak si kembar saat si kembar akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Baru saja si kembar turun dari mobil, mereka sudah mendapatkan sambutan istimewa dari noona tersayang mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menunduk takut. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir menangis mendengar bentakan Heechul. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Changmin erat, tubuhnya sedikit ia sembunyikan di balik tubuh Changmin.

"Heechul-ah!" tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk turun dari dalam mobil dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Heechul kaget bukan main "Le.. Leeteuk? Kenapa kau ada.."

Belum selesai Heechul bicara, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh Leeteuk "Aku sangat senang hari ini! Changmin dan Kyuhun membawaku ke tempat yang mengagumkan! Aku senang sekali!" ujar Leeteuk masih memeluk erat tubuh Heechul

"Be.. benarkah?" Heechul agak tak percaya

Leeteuk meregangkan pelukannya lalu menatap Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Sungguh! Mereka sangat menyenangkan! aku senang bisa mengenal mereka! aku berterima kasih padamu Heechul!" dengan semangat Leeteuk mengecup pipi Heechul. Membuat si empunya wajah langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Wajah Heechul langsung merah, pikirannya kosong saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Leeteuk di pipinya. Si kembar langsung membuka lebar mulutnya. Berani sekali Leeteuk mencium noona mereka!

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Heechul! kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti tidak akan mengenal Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Aku mencintaimu!" seru Leeteuk nyaring.

Mendengar itu, surga serasa sudah berada di depan mata Heechul. Berpuluh-puluh malaikat bagai menyambutnya. Mengalungkan bebungaan di leher putihnya. Well, itu hanya sebatas khayalan Heechul semata yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Yack! Menjauh dari noona kami!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin nyaring

.

_**-5 menit kemudian-**_

_**.  
**_

Mobil yang menjemput Leeteuk sudah datang "Aku senang sekali hari ini! Aku mencintai kalian!" ujar Leeteuk sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian melaju pergi

"Haaahh.." Heechul menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum "Dia bilang mencintaiku.. mencintaiku.." gumam Heechul

"Ya! Noona! sadarlah!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Dia itu cowok aneh noona!" tambah Changmin

Namun kebahagiaan di hati Heechul mampu mengalahkan suara si kembar. Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pandangan kosong ditambah senyum di wajahnya "Kyu, Min, noona sayang kalian.." ucap Heechul sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengarnya "Min.. Noona tidak memarahi kita… Min! Noona tidak memarahi kita! Min! Noona aneh! Minnie!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Changmin panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini.. musibah.. ini masalah besar!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

Mianhe, pulsa modem saya abis, jadi mungkin saya ga bisa post cepet, ga ada duit juga buat isi pulsanya DX

mianhe #bows

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 6

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

Warning : Man character became woman

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"Ya! Noona! Sadarlah!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Dia itu cowok aneh noona !" tambah Changmin

Namun kebahagiaan di hati Heechul mampu mengalahkan suara si kembar. Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pandangan kosong di tambah senyum di wajahnya "Kyu, Min, noona sayang kalian.." ucap Heechul sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengarnya "Min.. noona tidak memarahi kita… Min! Noona tidak memarahi kita! Min! noona aneh! Min!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Changmin panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini.. musibah.. ini masalah besar !"

-######-#######-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah lewat, dan si kembar belum juga bisa mengerjai Leeteuk. Si kembar selalu menyusun rencana baru setiap malam, namun sampai saat ini masih nihil hasilnya.

Hari ini Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang ke rumah mereka setelah cukup lama mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk membereskan pekerjaan Yunho. Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong baru membuka pintu rumah mereka, Heechul langsung menyambut kedatangan kedua orangtuanya dengan penuh suka cita

"Umma! Appa!" Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong

"Eh? ada apa nih dengan anak umma yang cantik?" Jaejoong bertanya agak heran. Wajar saja. Biasanya Heechul adalah gadis yang amat sangat tenang di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Namun ini? Heechul jadi super riang?

"Ani umma, aku sedang senang!" jawab Heechul sambil memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya pada Jaejoong.

"Aigoo putri appa yang sangat cantik.. mana nih sambutannya buat appa-mu yang ganteng ini?" Yunho bertanya pada Heechul sambil tersenyum sedikit meledek.

Heechul hanya terus tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah appanya. Dengan cepat Heechul mengecup pipi Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Yunho langsung tersenyum senang begitupula dengan Jaejoong.

"Eh, umma appa udah pulang" si kembar yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri kedua orangtua dan satu-satunya noona mereka.

"Hei jagoan appa! sini! beri salam sama appa!" Yunho tersenyum melihat si kembar

"Yah appa, memangnya masih anak-anak pake salam segala?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Yak! kalian ini!" kesal Yunho

"Kyu, Min, tidak boleh seperti itu pada appa. Kalian kan anak appa dan umma, jadi wajar dong kalau kami minta salam kalian. Umma dan appa kan rindu" ucap Jaejoong

Si kembar saling menatap "Baiklah. Umma janji nggak nangis ya kalau kami udah kasih salam?" Tanya Changmin

"Min! umma tidak secengeng itu!" ucap Jaejoong malu. Ia sadar bahwa ia sering sekali menangis, dan hal itu merupakan bahan ledekan si kembar untuk umma mereka.

"Umma~" Heechul bergelayut manja di lengan Jaejoong

Jaejoong menatap aneh putri-nya itu "Apa sayang?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Heechul

"Ah, Chullie kok manjanya sama umma doang sih? sama appa kan juga bisa" Yunho mulai merajuk. Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang selalu bersikap layaknya bayi pada Heechul.

"Yun, kau mau bersikap manja sampai kapan sama Heechul? nanti dia risih loh" ucap Jaejoong

Heechul tertawa kecil "Mianhe appa, kali ini aku ingin bercerita sama umma" kata Heechul

"Aduh, kayaknya kok ceritanya menarik banget nih sampai anak umma manja sekali seperti ini" Jaejoong meledek Heechul

"Umma.. sebenarnya aku.. aku sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Heechul pelan sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Pipinya merona merah

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong membulat mendengar ucapan Heechul "Chullie putri appa yang paling manis, tadi bilang apa honey?" Yunho bertanya untuk mengetahui apakah pendengarannya memang masih baik atau tidak.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta appa.." jawab Heechul pelan

"A_…. ANDWEEEEEEE !"_ teriak Yunho nyaring

-######-

.

.

.

"Yun! jangan seperti itu! mau sampai kapan kau mengekang Heechul?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada suaminya sambil terus membelai lembut rambut Heechul

Kini keluarga bahagia itu sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yunho dan si kembar duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap tepat kearah Jaejoong dan Heechul duduk. Yunho terus menghentakkan kakinya kesal. matanya terus menatap tajam entah kemana.

"Appa.." Heechul memanggil pelan ayahnya

"Argh! siapa bocah yang berani mendekati putriku?" bentak Yunho yang akhirnya berdiri tidak sabar.

"Orangnya jelek, masih cakep appa. agak stress, tidak tahu diri, aneh" si kembar mangompor-ngompori Yunho. Heechul langsung menatap tajam si kembar, namun kali ini si kembar sedikit tidak takut. Toh kali ini Yunho sang appa berpihak pada mereka

"Yun, Heechul sudah besar. Masa dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta?" Jaejoong berusaha membela Heechul dan bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Heechul

"TIDAK BOLEH !" Yunho membentak "Biar bagaimanapun Chullie itu milik appa! lihat saja siapa yang berani mendekati putri kesayangan appa!"

Heechul merengut mendengarnya. lain hal dengan si kembar, mereka malah tersenyum bahagia. "Yun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong.

"My honey boojae.. Chullie itu milik appa. Appa tidak rela kalau ada yang mendekatinya. Berani benar bocah tidak tahu diri itu mencoba mendekati Chullie appa. Awas saja" kecam Yunho

"Hiks.. appa jahat.. appa tidak sayang padaku.." lama-lama airmata Heechul mengalir juga membasahi wajah cantiknya. Si kembar dan Yunho langsung menelan ludahnya. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar perlahan di tubuh mereka.

Namun dengan cepat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" bentak Yunho

Well.. Yunho sangat menyayangi Heechul. Heechul putri satu-satunya yang dia miliki dan Yunho pada dasarnya memang lebih menyukai anak perempuan daripada anak laki-laki. Yah, mungkin itu karena anak laki-lakinya tak pernah berhenti membuat otaknya berputar pusing tak karuan..

-#####-

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

.

"Noona.. ayo berang… loh? noona?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat untuk menjemput Heechul di kamarnya agar bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama, sangat kaget ketika melihat sang noona terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang pucat

"Minnie! Minnie! Cepat kemari!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik memanggil-manggil kembarannya itu. dengan cepat Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul

"Apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin sambil merapihkan dasinya

"Noona, Min! noona!" jawab Kyuhyun cemas

"Kenapa dengan noo.. noona!" Changmin ikut-ikutan panik begitu melihat keadaan Heechul

"Ssstttt! Berisik! kalian membuat kepala noona serasa mau pecah!" ujar Heechul sambil memegangi keningnya "Hari ini noona tidak sekolah. kalian pergi berdua saja ya" tambah Heechul

"Noona kenapa? wajah noona pucat! Duh, mana appa dan umma udah pergi lagi!" cemas Kyuhyun

"Noona begini karena sedang datang bulan. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Sudah berangkat sana. Nanti telat" ucap Heechul lemas

"Tapi noona.."

"Kalian mau buat noona dimarahi appa lagi? kok ya nggak bosan-bosan sih lihat noona menderita?"

Dengan kalimat itu, si kembar langsung berangkat ke sekolah

-#####-

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 10 pagi, semua anggota OSIS dari sekolah Heechul datang ke rumah keluarga Jung. Mereka memang memiliki hak khusus untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pada saat-saat tertentu.

"Aduh Cinderellaku tercinta, kenapa bisa begini?" Siwon bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap cemas wajah pucat Heechul.

"Yack! Wajahmu terlalu dekat kuda!" Heechul mendorong wajah Siwon yang makin mendekati wajahnya. "Main nyosor aja! Nggak pernah diajari etika hah!" bentak Heechul kesal.

"Kayaknya sakitnya nggak parah. Toh ratu kita ini masih bisa bentak-bentak" ucap Kangin. Semua mengangguk setuju

"Hei Siwon! jangan dekat-dekat Heechul mulu dong! Bikin kesel aja!" celetuk Hankyung dengan mata yang menyipit kesal. Siwon malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hankyung tanda tak peduli

"Sono-sono! jangan dekat-dekat!" Heechul menendang-nendang tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Gila, tenaganya kok ya tetep penuh sakit-sakit gini ya?" heran Siwon

"Onnie sakit apa?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Heechul dengan wajah cemas

Heechul tersenyum melihat Ryeowook "Onnie nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma sedikit sakit perut aja" jawab Heechul

"HEECHUL!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak dari arah luar kamar Heechul. Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan seorang pria muncul dari baliknya

"Lee.. Leeteuk?" mata Heechul membulat ketika melihat siapa yang datang

"Ya ampun Heechul.. kau kenapa? kau sakit?" dengan cepat Leeteuk berlari menuju tempat tidur Heechul, menyibak poni gadis cantik itu lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Heechul

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat pemandangan aneh itu dengan mata yang sangat bulat membesar. Siwon dan Hankyung langsung menyipitkan mata mereka kesal. nafas mereka mulai cepat dengan amarah yang mulai meninggi.

"Lee.. Leeteuk.. aku baik-baik saja kok.." ucap Heechul

Leeteuk menjauhkan wajahnya "Tapi badanmu panas loh.." cemas Leeteuk

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aduh.. iya nih.. tiba-tiba jadi pusing.." sungguh hebat! di saat seperti ini Heechul masih mencoba memainkan sebuah sandiwara?

Heechul menyentuh keningnya sembari memejamkan matanya berpura-pura pusing. Padahal keadaannya sudah lebih membaik dan ia tidak merasa pusing sedikitpun!

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini? kau pasti tidak makan teratur. Lihat tubuhmu kurus seperti ini" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Heechul

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan "Leeteuk.." panggil Heechul manja

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Heechul

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Heechul" jawab Leeteuk. Sebenarnya arti dari kata 'Mencintai' Leeteuk bukan berarti bahwa dia mencintai Heechul. Leeteuk menyayanginya, seperti ia menyayangi orang-orang dekatnya. namun memang cara menyampaikannya agak sedikit berbeda.

Mendengar jawaban dari bibir Leeteuk, Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Tatapannya mulai kosong, bayangan surga kembali melingkupi sekitarnya "Oh.. kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh.."

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

Tolong jangan gebukin saya DX

bener-bener deh pulsa modem abis, ini juga post dari warnet #gakAdaYangNanya

mianhe... mian mian~

oh iya, kalo banyak typo dimaklumin aja ya~ XD


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aduh.. iya nih.. tiba-tiba jadi pusing.." sungguh hebat! di saat seperti ini Heechul masih mencoba memainkan sebuah sandiwara?

Heechul menyentuh keningnya sembari memejamkan matanya berpura-pura pusing. Padahal keadaannya sudah lebih membaik dan ia tidak merasa pusing sedikitpun!

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini? kau pasti tidak makan teratur. Lihat tubuhmu kurus seperti ini" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Heechul

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan "Leeteuk.." panggil Heechul manja

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Heechul

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung "tentu saja aku mencintaimu Heechul" jawab Leeteuk. Sebenarnya arti dari kata "mencintai" Leeteuk bukan berarti bahwa dia mencintai Heechul. Leeteuk menyayanginya, seperti ia menyayangi orang-orang dekatnya. Namun memang cara menyampaikannya agak sedikit berbeda.

Mendengar jawaban dari bibir Leeteuk, Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Tatapannya mulai kosong, bayangan surga kembali melingkupi sekitarnya "oh.. kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh.."

-#######-########-

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 7

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam para anggota OSIS ditambah Leeteuk berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Keadaan Heechul mulai membaik, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat. Namun Heechul belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura lemas agar Leeteuk memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Aaaaaaamm…" Leeteuk mencoba menyuapi sesendok bubur untuk Heechul. Tentu Heechul senang bukan main. Namun masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Heechul masih berpura-pura untuk sakit.

Heechul menggeleng pelan sembari menampilkan mimik orang sakit "Aku tidak mau Leeteuk, pasti rasanya pahit.." ucap Heechul dengan suara lemah yang tentu saja hanya tipuannya.

Leeteuk langsung menekuk wajahnya "Heechul, kau harus makan. Kalau nanti tambah sakit bagaimana?" Leeteuk mencoba membujuk "Ayo, makan ya.. aaaaammm" Leeteuk mencoba menyuapi Heechul kembali, namun Heechul malah memalingkan wajahnya

"Ah, sudah minggir, biar aku yang suapi!" Siwon merebut mangkuk bubur yang dipegang Leeteuk. Heechul langsung menatap kesal ke arah Siwon. Siwon lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Heechul "My beautiful princess, buka mulutnya ya.. aaaaaaaammm" kali ini Siwon mencoba menyuapi Heechul

Heechul sangat jijik mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang sangat gombal itu, tubuhnya bergidik geli menahan rasa ingin muntah "Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan!" ucap Heechul kali ini dengan suara orang yang sangat sehat

"Aduh cinta, nanti tidak sembuh-sembuh loh" Siwon membujuk. Heechul makin menatap Siwon kesal, tatapan matanya seakan berkata "Apa sih maunya cowok nyebelin ini? udah jelas aku mau Leeteuk yang nyuapin, eh, nih anak ganggu aja!"

"Aku tidak mau!" kukuh Heechul

"Sini biar aku!" kini gantian Hankyung yang merebut mangkuk bubur itu dari tangan Siwon, Siwon langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Hankyung "Heechul, makan ya. Biar cepat sembuh" Hankyung berkata dengan suara yang sungguh lembut

"Aduh nih anak ikut-ikutan segala lagi! kenapa sih mereka ganggu terus?" batin Heechul kesal "Aku tidak mau makan Hankyung. Mulutku rasanya pahit!" ucap Heechul dengan senyuman khasnya yang super mengerikan, Lembut tapi menusuk.

"Tapi Heechul.." sekali lagi Hankyung mencoba. Heechul segera melebarkan matanya pertanda bahwa itu adalah perintah. Seketika Hankyung menelan ludahnya takut dan menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di meja yang ada di samping ranjang Heechul

Leeteuk tidak mau menyerah, ia kembali mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan menyendokkan bubur untuk Heechul "Ayolah Heechul. Aku sedih jika kau terus sakit"

"Mm.." Heechul berpura-pura terlihat bingung "Kau sayang aku Leeteuk?" Heechul bertanya dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya

"Tentu! Aku menyayangimu! Heechul, ayolah.. makan ya.. aaaammm.."

Dengan perlahan, Heechul membuka mulutnya. Satu kata 'sayang' dari bibir Leeteuk saja sudah membuat sekrup di otaknya seakan-akan copot. "Aaaammmm.." akhirnya Heechul memakan bubur itu. Leeteuk langsung tersenyum senang, sementara Siwon dan Hankyung sudah memasang mimik jenuh sekaligus kesal di belakang sana

"Bagaimana? tidak pahit kan?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Leeteuk, Heechul refleks menganggukkan kepalanya "Baguslah kalau begitu, nih sekali lagi.. aaaaammm" Leeteuk kembali menyuapi Heechul

"NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA !" tiba-tiba saja si kembar muncul dari balik pintu kamar Heechul. Keduanya mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi buah-buahan segar. Di sebelah Changmin ada si cantik Taemin yang memaksa untuk ikut. Ketiga murid itu memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah. sebenarnya sih hanya si kembar, namun Taemin yang ingin menjenguk onnie kesayangannya juga jadi ikut serta. Si kembar menolak tegas keikutsertaan Taemin, tapi karena Taemin terus menangis meraung-raung, akhirnya mereka membiarkan Taemin untuk ikut.

"Eh, ada Leeteuk oppa juga.. Min! Kyu! Leeteuk oppa sedang menyuapi Heechul onnie loh! romantisnya~" tanpa mengerti apa-apa, Taemin bicara dengan suara nyaringnya sambil menarik-narik kaki baju Changmin.

Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung membulat lalu menatap lekat-lekat kearah noona'nya. Benar saja, Leeteuk sangat dekat dengan posisi Heechul saat ini. kontan hal itu membuat amarah keduanya perlahan memuncak "JAUHI NOONA KAMIIIIII!" teriak si kembar bersamaan.

Taemin yang ada di sebelah si kembar langsung menutup telinganya refleks "Aduh.." keluhnya

"Chullie! kau sakit? Appa sudah dat—" kini secara tiba-tiba pula Yunho datang, di belakangnya terlihat Jaejoong yang terengah-engah kelelahan. Wajar saja, mereka berlari dari pintu utama sampai ke kamar Heechul yang berada di lantai dua. Sebenarnya si kembarlah yang memberitahukan keadaan Heechul pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan mendegar apa yang diucapkan oleh si kembar, Jaejoong dan Yunho jadi panik bukan main dan langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah meskipun sebenarnya mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah rapat bisnis.

Melihat keadaan di kamar Heechul, Yunho terdiam seketika. Perlahan tapi pasti urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya, tangannya mengepal kesal "MENJAUH DARI PUTRIKU!" teriak Yunho tak kalah hebat dengan teriakan si kembar

Dengan cepat si kembar dan Yunho berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Heechul. Yunho menarik tangan Leeteuk sehingga pria yang tadinya sedang duduk menyuapi Heechul dari pinggir ranjang itu harus rela terbangun. Si kembar langsung berdiri menghalangi Heechul layaknya batas polisi.

"Appa!" seru Heechul cemas saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri suaminya yang masih mencengkram tangan Leeteuk erat "Yun! sudahlah! dia hanya membantu Heechul makan!" ucap Jaejoong

Namun Yunho tidak mau mendengarkannya dan terus mencengkram tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajar saja, cengkraman Yunho mulai membuat tangannya sakit. Di lain sisi Siwon dan Hankyung tersenyum senang sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka didepan dada masing-masing. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Taemin hanya bisa melihat takut. Dan Kangin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Appa!" Heechul mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, namun si kembar menghalanginya

"Permisi tuan Jung, tangan saya sakit.." ucap Leeteuk akhirnya setelah ia merasa benar-benar sudah tidak tahan

"Yun! dia sudah bilang sakit!" ucap Jaejoong terlihat mencemaskan keadaan Leeteuk

"Seenaknya kau ambil kesempatan.. bilang saja mau mendekati Chullie'ku tercinta kan? MENGAKU!" perintah Yunho "Kau juga Jae! jangan membelanya! aku tidak suka!" bentak Yunho

Mendengar bentakan Yunho, perlahan mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, dan airmatanya mulai jatuh "Yun.. hiks.. kau membentakku lagi.. hiks.."

Melihat hal itu, Yunho mulai panik "Ja.. jangan menangis Jaejoongie sayang!" Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Leeteuk lalu langsung memegang wajah cantik Jaejoong "Joongie~ maaf ya honey.. jangan nangis lagi.. cup cup.." Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong

"Auwww.. kuat sekali" Leeteuk mengelus-elus tangannya yang merah akibat cengkraman Yunho

"Leeteuk, kau tidak apa-apa? baik-baik saja?" Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk lalu langsung melihat keadaan tangan Leeteuk. Sebenarnya tadi si kembar masih berhasil menahan Heechul agar tetap berada diatas tempat tidurnya, namun sedetik kemudian mereka kalah oleh tatapan tajam dan sedikit ancaman dari sang noona.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca "Maaf ya.. gara-gara appaku, tanganmu.." Heechul terus mengelus-elus tangan Leeteuk yang kemerahan.

"Hei, jangan menangis" Leeteuk menyeka airmata yang mulai menyentuh pipi Heechul "Kenapa turun dari tempat tidur? kau masih belum sehat kan?" Leeteuk lalu menarik tangan Heechul lembut menuju tempat tidurnya

"Yack! jangan pegang-pegang Chullie!" dengan cepat Yunho menarik kerah baju Leeteuk dari belakang sehingga membuat langkah Leeteuk terhenti

"Appa!" protes Heechul tidak rela melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu

Yunho berhasil melepaskan tangan Leeteuk dari lengan Heechul, dan dalam sekejap, tangan kiri Heechul sudah berada digenggaman tangan Hankyung dan yang sebelah kanan dipegang oleh Siwon. "Apaan sih!? lepaskan!" kesal Heechul. Tapi Hankyung dan Siwon tetap bersikeras memegangi tangan Heechul. Wajar kan bila mereka tidak rela jika melihat orang yang mereka cintai malah bersama dengan orang lain?

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh Chullie! mengerti?!" Yunho bertanya galak pada Leeteuk

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membawa Heechul kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Heechul belum sepenuhnya sehat" jawab Leeteuk

"Pokoknya mau apa alasannya, kalau kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" kecam Yunho

"Yun.." Jaejoong menggenggam erat kaki baju Yunho

"Yack! Siwon, Hankyung jelek! lepaskan noona kami!" seru si kembar bersamaan

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung melihat ke arah Heechul "HEI BOCAH! LEPASKAN PUTRIKU! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! MENJAUH SANA !" bentak Yunho

"Tapi tuan Jung, kami hanya ingin menjaga agar Heechul tidak dekat-dekat dengan Leeteuk" ucap Siwon dan Hankyung bersamaan

"Lalu siapa bilang kalian boleh dekat-dekat juga dengannya hah? cepat menjauh dari putriku!" balas Yunho

"Yun, tenanglah" pinta Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa!" protes Heechul kesal. Baru kali ini dia berani menentang dan memprotes apa yang dilakukan appa'nya. Selama 18 tahun ini Heechul tidak pernah membantah, ia terus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tapi apa kali ini? Heechul berani memprotes appa'nya hanya karena seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya?

Hal itu membuat Yunho makin kesal pada Leeteuk. Sebenarnya siapa anak ini? siapa anak yang bisa membuat putrinya begitu menentangnya? Yunho terus memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja dengan amarah yang memuncak.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

__.

.

.

Reply:

Hana ini ff lama dan fokus ke keluarga Jung. males ngedit lagi, mianhe #SuperBows

AIrzanti aku ga jahat kok~ #kedipKedip

mian ga bisa bales satu-satu. but big thanks buat semua yang udah baca & review

Thanks a lot TT_TT

Love You~ #slap

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 8

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung melihat kearah heechul "HEI BOCAH! LEPASKAN PUTRIKU! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! MENJAUH SANA!" bentak Yunho

"Tapi tuan Jung, kami hanya ingin menjaga agar Heechul tidak dekat-dekat dengan Leeteuk" ucap Siwon dan Hankyung bersamaan

"Lalu siapa bilang kalian boleh dekat-dekat juga dengannya hah? cepat menjauh dari putriku!" balas Yunho

"Yun, tenanglah" pinta Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa!" protes Heechul kesal. baru kali ini dia berani menentang dan memprotes apa yang dilakukan appa'nya. Selama 18 tahun ini Heechul tidak pernah membantah, ia terus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tapi apa kali ini? Heechul berani memprotes appa'nya hanya karena seorang laki-laik yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya?

Hal itu membuat Yunho makin kesal pada Leeteuk. Sebenarnya siapa anak ini? siapa anak yang bisa membuat putrinya begitu menentangnya? Yunho terus memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja.

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Heechul tidak berhenti menangis didekapan erat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terus mengusap-usap punggung putrinya dan sesekali mengusap kepala Heechul

Kini semua teman sekolah Heechul sudah diusir keluar oleh Yunho. Hanya ada keluarga bahagia itu yang kini berada di kamar Heechul. Jaejoong dan Heechul ada diatas tempat tidur Heechul. Si kembar ada di salah satu sofa di kamar Heechul. Dan Yunho? dia sedang mondar-mandir gusar di depan ranjang Heechul. Yunho tidak tahan melihat Heechul yang tidak berhentinya menangis. Perasaannya sedih bercampur dengan rasa bersalah. Berulang kali Yunho menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Berulang kali pula ia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"Yun! Berhentilah mondar-mandir begitu! aku pusing melihatnya!" perintah Jaejoong

Yunho berhenti lalu menatap Jaejoong "Tidak bisa! kalau Chullie masih belum berhenti menangis, aku tidak akan bisa diam! huhhh…" Yunho kembali mondar-mandir

"Itu kan salahmu Yun, Heechul menangis itu gara-gara kamu" balas Jaejoong

"A.. aku tidak.. aku tidak mungkin membuatnya menangis!" Yunho mencoba membela dirinya

"Appa… jahat.. hiks.." gumam Heechul

Seketika Yunho berhenti "A.. appa jahat? appa tidak jahat Chullie.. appa tidak jahat.. appa itu appa paling baik di dunia.." ucap Yunho panik. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas

"Appa membuat noona menangis !" ucap si kembar bersamaan

"Kalian juga sayang" tambah Jaejoong. si kembar langsung diam

"Aku mau bicara berdua dengan umma. Jadi appa, Min dan Kyu keluar saja.." pinta Heechul masih sedikit terisak

"Tapi Chullie" "Tapi noona" si kembar dan Yunho protes bersamaan

"Aku mau bicara berdua dengan umma" tegas Heechul. Akhirnya Yunho dan si kembar menyerah dan keluar dari kamar Heechul. Tapi… mereka tidak benar-benar pergi, mereka malah menguping di balik pintu. Penasaran akan apa yang di bicarakan Heechul dan Jaejoong

"Sabar ya sayang. Appamu itu memang berlebihan. Umma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu" ucap Jaejoong

"Appa jahat umma.. appa tidak senang melihat aku bahagia.." ucap Heechul

Yunho kembali gusar di balik pintu saat mendengar ucapan Heechul "Bagaimana kalau Chullie membenciku?" batinnya

Jaejoong menarik dagu Heechul dan menatap mata anaknya lekat-lekat "Tidak sayang. Kalau soal itu kau sangat salah. Justru karena appa begitu menyayangimu dia jadi seperti itu"

"Tapi umma…"

"Dengar sayang. Saat kamu lahir, appa senang sekali. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Heechul menggeleng "Appamu pingsan" ucap Jaejoong. Mata Heechul langsung membulat mendengarnya

Si kembar langsung menahan tawanya sementara wajah Yunho langsung merah padam "Aku tidak salah dengar umma? appa pingsan?" Tanya Heechul

"Iya, dia pingsan. Padahal saat umma sedang persalinan, dia sangat bersemangat dan terus mencoba membantu umma. Tapi saat appa mendengar tangisanmu yang pertama, appamu langsung pingsan lemas" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Bu.. mmmpphhhh!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa langsung menutup mulut masing-masing. Melihat itu, Yunho langsung menjitak kepala si kembar. Malu sekali dia rasanya.

"Lalu setelah dia sadar dari pingsannya, dia langsung mencarimu. Dan yang lebih lucu lagi. appamu tidak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatmu. Kau itu anak appa yang paling istimewa. Kau anak pertamanya. Anak yang begitu dinanti-nantikan olehnya. Saat kau ada di dalam kandungan umma saja, appamu selalu mengelus-elus perut umma. Appa juga sering menempelkan telinganya di perut umma lalu berkata 'Boojae! dia bicara!' padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada suara apapun" Jaejoong bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian lalu

Perlahan Heechul ikut tersenyum juga. Bagaimana tidak? seorang Jung Yunho bisa sampai seperti itu? penemuan baru..

"Saat umurmu satu tahun. Appamu merayakan ulang tahunmu besar-besaran. Semua orang hebat diundangnya. Kau dipesankan baju paling mahal. Kau juga di gendongnya tanpa sedetikpun lepas dari pelukannya. Umma saja tidak boleh menggendongmu. Kau diajak berputar-putar. diperkenalkan kepada semua orang yang datang ke pesta satu-persatu. Dengan sangat bangga apa berkata 'ini anakku! lihat! dia begitu manis dan mengagumkan kan?! namanya Heechul ! Jung Heechul! dia anakku loh! anakku dengan Jaejoong! anak kami! dia akan menjadi gadis paling mengagumkan di negeri ini! Chullie kecilku akan menjadi gadis yang selalu dihormati dan disayangi! begitu.. umma bahagia sekali loh melihat appa yang seperti itu" Jaejoong mencubit pucuk hidung Heechul

Perlahan Heechul berpikir. Betapa sayangnya Yunho padanya. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya menjadi anak Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja hatinya sedikit kecewa karena orangtuanya sendiri tidak memperbolehkannya untuk jatuh cinta

-######-

.

.

.

2 weeks later…

.

Hari ini adalah hari pekan budaya, hari yang telah di susun sedemikian rupa oleh para anggota OSIS. Semua anggota sekolah sibuk mengurus kelasnya masing-masing. Namun berbuah manis bagi anggota yang telah menguras tenaganya karena mereka bisa melihat senyuman bahagia semua orang yang datang ke pekan budaya itu.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia" ucap Junsu bangga

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya lalu merangkul pundak Junsu "Tentu saja tidak sia-sia, kau tahu kan siapa yang merancangnya?" Tanya Heechul

Junsu menatap Heechul lalu tersenyum miring "Selalu percaya diri dan narsis" ucap Junsu. Heechul hanya tertawa kecil

"Tapi kemana yang lain? kenapa aku hanya menemukanmu disini?" Tanya Heechul sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berkeliling, mereka tidak merasa seperti pengurus, tapi mereka merasa seperti tamu. Hebat juga kau bisa membuat mereka berdua dekat" puji Junsu

"Memangnya kau fikir aku siapa? aku itu Jung Heechul" balas Heechul tersenyum licik sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga

"Ya ya. Yang mulia ratu Heechul, aku tahu kau yang paling hebat. aku bersembah kepadamu~" ledek Junsu sambil mengangkat tanganya lalu menurunkannya lagi dan begitu berkali-kali. Heechul menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"Lalu yang lain?" Tanya Heechul

"Eunhyuk, Kangin, Donghae, Yoona, Yoochun dan Jonghyun sedang ada di ruang siaran. Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi kekacauan kecil mungkin" jawab Junsu

Heechul tersenyum "Oh, aku bangga pada mereka"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana si kembar? bukankah mereka sangat bersemangat untuk datang? dan, orangtuamu tidak datang?" Tanya Junsu

"Nanti mereka datang, kau tahu kan appa'ku kelewat sibuk. Yah, jadi mau tidak mau Min dan Kyu harus menunggu" jawab Heechul.

"Oh… ah. Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus menemani keluargaku dulu" pamit Junsu yang langsung berlari kecil ke arah di mana keluarganya berada

"Salam untuk semuanya!" teriak Heechul

"Wah, Jung Heechul?" seseorang bertanya

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Heechul mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mengingat siapa wanita itu, tapi tetap saja nihil. Meski tidak kenal, Heechul tetap menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya "Ya, Jung Heechul. Senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap Heechul membungkuk

Wanita itu tersenyum "Kau sopan sekali. Memang pantas jika dikatakan sebagai wanita nomor satu" tutur wanita itu dengan suara yang amat lembut

"Maaf, kalau aku boleh tahu, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Heechul ramah

"Oh, aku ibunya Leeteuk. Kau kenal anakku kan?" Tanya wanita itu

Mata Heechul sedikit membulat. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya "Te.. tentu saja saya mengenal putra anda" jawab Heechul

"Umma!" panggil seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Leeteuk. Leeteuk berlari dari kejauhan mendekati Heechul dan Ibunya.

Jantung Heechul berdetak hebat tak karuan. Ia menelan ludahnya berulang kali dengan cepat "Keren! seperti atlit! tubuhnya.. lihat tubuhnya yang sangat mengagumkan itu! oh~ pangeranku.. kau datang menjemputku ya? kemari! aku disini..!" batin Heechul. Entah apa yang kini ada di dalam benaknya, namun kurasa cukup jelas jika melihat jalan fikirannya. Kurasa struktur otaknya benar-benar sudah rusak.

"Umma, kucari-cari ternyata disini. Jangan pergi begitu saja dong, aku kan cemas" keluh Leeteuk

"Habisnya umma sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu calon menantu umma" balas umma Leeteuk

"Menantu? menantu? siapa? Leeteuk sudah punya pacar? Andwe! tidak boleh! aku yang akan jadi kekasihnya!" batin Heechul gusar. Wajahnya Nampak panik tak setuju. Leeteuk yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya

"Heechul? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah? ah.. aku ti.. ya, tentu aku baik-baik saja" jawab Heechul

"Wah, kau kenapa sayang? wajahmu pucat loh" umma Leeteuk mencoba menyentuh kening Heechul

"CHULLIE!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan

Teriakan yang cukup keras.. ah tidak. Sangat keras! dengan cepat berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh well, ada Yunho dan anggota keluarga Jung yang lainnya disana

"NOOOOOOOONNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" si kembar berlari memeluk tubuh Heechul. Heechul hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang andai ia tidak memberi beban lebih berat pada kakinya

"Wah, senang bertemu, tuan dan nyonya Jung" umma dari Leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Ah.. senang bertemu anda" balas Jaejoong yang turut membungkukkan tubuhnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum

"Aku benar-benar mengagumi putri anda. Kukira semua kesempurnaannya hanya desas desus semata, ternyata setelah bertemu langsung seperti ini aku benar-benar yakin" ucap umma Leeteuk

"Terima kasih" balas Jaejoong ramah saat mendengar putrinya dipuji sedemikian rupa

"Tentu saja anakku ini super mengagumkan. Dia anakku dan Jaejoong!" bangga Yunho "Em, kalau boleh tahu, anda umma dari?" Tanya Yunho

"Oh, aku dari keluarga park. aku umma dari Leeteuk" jawab umma Leeteuk

Mata Yunho membulat, lalu ditatapnya baik-baik Leeteuk yang ada di belakang sang umma "Anak sialan itu lagi!" batin Yunho "Oh, putra anda sepertinya anak yang baik ya" Yunho mencoba berbasa-basi. Tentu ia takkan merusak nama baik keluarganya hanya karena berbicara hal yang tidak baik terhadap Leeteuk kan? Yunho tidaklah sebodoh itu. Jaejoong dari tadi hanya memainkan jarinya dengan gusar. Ia takut bila Yunho akan marah lagi jika melihat Leeteuk

"Umma,appa, ini my beautiful kitty, Jung Heechul calon menantu kalian" tiba-tiba saja Siwon muncul beserta kedua orangtuanya dan memperkenalkan Heechul sebagai calon istrinya.

Mata semua orang yang ada di dekat Heechul langsung membesar mendengar perkataan Siwon

"Ah Wonnie, umma juga tahu ini Jung Heechul. Dan umma juga sudah dengar beratus-ratus kali ucapan itu dari mulutmu" ucap umma Siwon sambil mecubit pucuk hidung putranya "Tentu saja umma sangat menerima jika memang Heechul adalah menantu umma"

"Umma, appa, ini Heechul, calon istriku" kali ini Hankyung yang muncul bersama orangtuanya. Dan kembali lagi, dia juga memperkenalkan Heechul sebagai calon istrinya

Sama seperti kejadian Siwon tadi, mata semua orang yang ada di dekat Heechul langsung menatap Hankyung dan orangtuanya

"Hei Han! dia itu calon istriku! apa-apaan kau?!" kesal Siwon

"Sia itu calonku!" tidak mau kalah Hankyung

Heechul hanya terus memandangi Hankyung dan Siwon bergatian dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Otaknya kini kusut. bagaimana bisa kedua orang bodoh itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon istri di depan Leeteuk dan orangtuanya? hancur sudah semuanya, pasti Leeteuk dan ibunya akan salah paham terhadapnya

"Wah, kukira Heechul itu calon menantuku. Aku salah ya?" Tanya umma Leeteuk. Sedikit kebahagiaan muncul di hati Heechul.

"Ternyata yang tadi dimaksud calon menantu itu aku? oh astaga~ tentu saja aku mau!" batin Heechul sambil tersenyum gembira

"Noona itu milik kami!" teriak si kembar bersamaan sambil memeluk erat Heechul. Mata Heechul kembali membulat.

"Ehem! dengar semuanya.. tolong jangan memperebutkan Chullie kecilku seperti itu. karena Chullie itu, milikku!" Yunho tidak mau kalah. Ia bicara dengan nada yang serius dan tatapan mata tajam.

"Astaga Tuhan… apa lagi kali ini? sudah si bodoh Siwon dan Hankyung, Changmin dan Kyuhyun.. dan sekarang appa juga?" batin Heechul depresi

"Kapan aku bilang pada umma kalau Heechul itu calon istriku? aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" Tanya Leeteuk kepada ibunya dengan satu alis mata yang terangkat

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena ga bisa bales review kalian (_ _)

tapi saya sangat berterima kasih kalian sudah mau membaca ff abal ini, terima kasih banyak :D

review adalah penyemangat author, tapi di FFn ini, ff saya kurang banyak peminatnya, saya jadi agak malas mampir. hehe

untuk yang bertanya di mana kalian bisa membaca ff save our queen dan my jealousy boyfriend, apa sebaiknya saya repost aja di sini? tapi saya takut dua ff itu dihapus lagi :/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 9

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_._

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"Hei Han! dia itu calon istriku! apa-apaan kau?!" kesal Siwon

"Dia itu calonku!" tidak mau kalah Hankyung

Heechul hanya terus memandangi Hankyung dan Siwon bergatian dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Otaknya kini kusut. bagaimana bisa kedua orang bodoh itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon istri di depan Leeteuk dan orangtuanya? hancur sudah semuanya, pasti Leeteuk dan ibunya akan salah paham terhadapnya

"Wah, kukira Heechul itu calon menantuku. Aku salah ya?" Tanya umma Leeteuk. Sedikit kebahagiaan muncul di hati Heechul.

"Ternyata yang tadi dimaksud calon menantu itu aku? oh astaga~ tentu saja aku mau!" batin Heechul sambil tersenyum gembira

"Noona itu milik kami!" teriak si kembar bersamaan sambil memeluk erat Heechul. Mata Heechul kembali membulat.

"Ehem! dengar semuanya.. tolong jangan memperebutkan Chullie kecilku seperti itu. karena Chullie itu, milikku!" Yunho tidak mau kalah. Ia bicara dengan nada yang serius dan tatapan mata tajam.

"Astaga Tuhan… apa lagi kali ini? sudah si bodoh Siwon dan Hankyung, Changmin dan Kyuhyun.. dan sekarang appa juga?" batin Heechul depresi

"Kapan aku bilang pada umma kalau Heechul itu calon istriku? aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" Tanya Leeteuk kepada ibunya dengan satu alis mata yang terangkat

-#######-#######-

.

.

.

"Umma kira, Heechul yang akan menjadi menantu umma, habis kamu tidak pernah berhenti membicarakannya belakangan ini" jawab umma Leteuk

Jantung Heechul berdegup kencang mendengarnya "Dia membicarakanku.. dia membicarakanku. Dia membicarakanku! dia membicarakanku!" Heechul bersorak gembira di dalam hatinya

"Masa sih umma? aku tidak sadar loh" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus-elus leher belakangnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Maaf nyonya Park yang terhormat, Jung Heechul ini adalah calon permaisuriku. Calon keluarga Choi yang baru" tiba-tiba saja Siwon merangkul pundak Heechul, dan mendorong si kembar menjauh sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan cepat Heechul mencubit kencang punggung telapak tangan Siwon "AAAAUUUUWWW!" Siwon merintih keras. Segera saja ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya

Heechul tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah umma Leeteuk "Aku… Aku bersedia.." ucap Heechul malu-malu kepada umma Leeteuk. Wajahnya kini memerah. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jung Heechul babo! masa wanita terhormat sepertimu bisa sampai mengatakan hal yang rendah seperti itu sih? Bodoh!" Heechul memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati "Tapi aku mencintainya~"

"Wah, semua berkumpul di sana ternyata?" Taemin yang sedang mencari-cari sosok si kembar akhirnya menemukan yang dia cari "Kyu! Min!" Taemin berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri si kembar. Dengan suara yang sangat cempreng, Taemin berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di dekatnya, tidak terkecuali semua yang ada di sekeliling Heechul

Taemin terus berlari ke arah si kembar sambil berteriak "Min! Kyu!" dan seperti tak pernah bosan… "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKK!_

Taemin kembali jatuh tersungkur seperti biasanya ketika ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tempat tujuannya. Semua orang yang melihatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat kejadian itu. namun tidak ada reaksi, semua tetap diam pada tempatnya. Kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka. Aneh bukan kalau jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas seperti apa yang selalu terjadi pada si ceroboh Taemin ?

1 menit… 2 menit berlalu….

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" akhirnya tangis Taemin pecah. Heechul tersentak dan langsung berlari menghampiri Taemin. Setelah sampai di hadapan Taemin, Heechul berjongkok lalu membantu Taemin untuk berdiri "Taemin… kau tidak apa-apa?" Heechul bertanya cemas sambil merapihkan baju Taemin yang kini sudah penuh dengan debu. Awalnya sih memang tidak peduli, namun sekarang karena ia sudah merasa dekat dengan Taemin dan menganggap Taemin adalah adiknya sendiri, entah kenapa Heechul jadi sangat perhatian kepada gadis bodoh itu.

"Onnie… hiks… sakit.. hiks.." Taemin mulai merengek sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

Heechul memandang Taemin iba "Taemin.. sudah… jangan menangis.. Taemin.. cup cup.." Heechul memeluk tubuh Taemin sambil mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakang Taemin

"Leeteuk, kau harus buat gadis mengagumkan itu menjadi menantu umma…" umma Leeteuk bicara tanpa sadar sambil menarik-narik kaki baju putranya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Heechul yang menurutnya begitu mengagumkan. Begitu banyak wanita yang mencintai putranya, namun kali ini ia benar-benar menginginkan gadis yang tengah dipandanginya itu. Jung Heechul-yang dimatanya terlihat bagaikan sesosok bidadari yang tak pernah berhasil ditemuinya

"Tapi umma.."

"Leeteuk.. baru kali ini umma melihat bidadari sepertinya.. pokonya dia harus jadi menantu umma" tegas umma Leeteuk

Leeteuk meniup poninya "Baiklah umma. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Buat dia menyukaimu dong. Bayangkan.. anak kalian nanti pastilah gadis-gadis kecil yang cantik nan imut yang akan berlari-lari mengelilingi umma seperti anak kucing. Akan umma buatkan baju berenda mungil untuk mereka" umma Leeteuk kini tengah berkhayal

"Bagaimana kalau nanti anakku laki-laki?" Tanya Leeteuk

Umma Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Leteuk "Pokoknya umma akan tetap membuatkan gaun mungil berenda! pokoknya cucu umma harus memakainya nanti. Oh iya! biar tambah manis, umma akan belikan rambut palsu berwarna pirang, sekalian dengan kuping kucing dan ekornya juga! ya!" umma Leeteuk terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu membayangkan bagaimana rupa cucu'nya kelak

Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya terus menatap ummanya dengan sedikit pandangan ngeri. Bagaimana tidak ngeri? kalau nanti anaknya laki-laki bagaimana? apa anaknya harus mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti dirinya dahulu?

Ok, biar kuberitahu..

Umma dari Leeteuk itu adalah seorang wanita yang sangat menggilai kucing dan anak perempuan. Ia juga suka membuat dan mengoleksi baju berenda mungil untuk anak-anak. Dulu saat ia sedang mengandung Leeteuk. Umma Leeteuk selalu berkhayal bahwa kelak jika anaknya lahir, munculah seorang gadis mungil yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari. Dia membuat begitu banyak gaun berenda. Bermacam-macam warna dibuatnya. Sebenarnya appa Leeteuk agak khawatir juga. Bagaimana kalau nanti anaknya ternyata laki-laki?

Setiap diajak untuk memeriksakan kandungannya agar mengetahui pasti anaknya berjenis kelamin apa, umma Leeteuk selalu menolak dan berkata dengan sangat tegas "Anak ini pasti perempuan! tidak usah buang-buang waktu memeriksakannya ke dokter!" sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Karena rasa cinta Appa terhadap Umma sangatlah besar, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Dan kalian tahu? begitu Leeteuk lahir ke dunia dan umma Leeteuk menyadari bahwa anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, ia kecewa berat! ia menangis, meronta layaknya orang yang sudah tidak memiliki sedikitpun akal sehat yang benar-benar sehat. Namun karena semakin hari Leeteuk tumbuh menjadi anak yang semakin manis, umma Leeteuk kembali menampakkan senyumnya. Namun efek sampingnya adalah, Leeteuk selalu menggunkan gaun mungil berenda yang telah di buat oleh sang umma.

"Aku sempat mengira bahwa aku ini dulunya perempuan loh umma" ucap Leeteuk begitu mengingat kejadian lalu

"Tidak apa-apa kan? kau kan manis" balas umma Leeteuk.

"Tapi semanis-manisnya aku, umma tidak perlu mendaftarkan sekolahku dengan jenis kelamin wanita kan.. aku bahkan harus memakai rok ke sekolah saat aku SD! dan aku baru tahu kalau ternyata aku ini laki-laki saat aku mulai masuk SMP! itu juga karena aku ikut pemeriksaan kesehatan!" ucap Leeteuk "Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah.. di ijazah kelulusan SD ku, jenis kelaminku perempuan.. hu hu.." Leeteuk ingin menangis rasanya

"Leeteuk? kau kenapa?" Heechul bertanya cemas ketika mendapati Leeteuk tengah memasang mimik wajah 'ingin mati'. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "Benar tidak apa-apa? mm.. kalau kutinggal sebentar.. kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

"Aku akan sangat kesepian!" teriak Hankyung dan Siwon bersamaan sambil menggenggam masing-masing sebelah tangan Heechul.

Mata Heechul membulat "Apaan sih dua anak ini?!" gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mencubit tangan Hankyung dan Siwon yang membuat kedua pria itu melepaskan tangannya "Hohoho.. apa sih yang kupikirkan? kan ada umma mu ya? pasti baik-baik saja. Aku pergi mengobati luka Taemin dulu ya" pamit Heechul yang lalu membawa pergi Taemin

"Noona!" si kembar berlari menghampiri Heechul dan Taemin

"Kalian mau bantu mengobatiku ya?" riang Taemin

"Dih, malas.. tidak sembuh juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun. mendengar itu, tangis Taemin kembali pecah. Dan hal itu membuat Heechul menatap kedua adiknya marah.

"Chullie~ appa ikut~" rengek Yunho

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong

"Ya sayang?" Tanya Yunho

"Kalau kau mengikuti Chullie, aku akan pulang" ancam Jaejoong

Yunho langsung menelan ludahnya "Kalau kau pulang.. aku dengan siapa dong?" Tanya Yunho

"Bukankah kau mau ikut Chullie?" tanya Jaejoong sinis

Yunho segera beringsut mendekati Jaejoong "Kalau tanpamu, aku bisa mati nih" ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong

"Makanya biarkan Chullie bebas! kasihan dia kalau kau buntuti terus!" perintah Jaejoong

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya "Baik Boo" gumamnya

-####-

.

.

.

_**Next day..**_

.

"Huuuuufftttt…." Heechul menghela nafasnya. Dagunya tertopang oleh kedua tangannya di atas meja di kelasnya. Ia benar-benar bosan saat ini "Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhh….." kini Heechul membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada permukaan meja

"Heechul-sshi.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya beberapa murid laki-laki kepada Heechul

Heechul menatap mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih" dan semua murid pria yang melihatnya langsung melemas dengan wajah bahagia

"Dia tersenyum padaku… dia tersenyum padaku.." gumam seorang siswa sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja Heechul

"Tidak.. dia tersenyum padaku, bukan padamu.." bantah siswa lainnya

"Padaku tahu.. jelas-jelas matanya menatapku.." ucap yang lainnya lagi

Dan akhirnya apa yang terjadi? segerombolan siswa itu ribut sekali mempersoalkan 'kepada siapa Heechul memberikan senyumannya' dan jawabannya? well… saat itu Heechul tengah menatap tembok yang terlihat di antara sela-sela tubuh para siswa itu

"Kenapa nih anak satu?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat Heechul. Kangin adalah teman Heechul yang paling berani pada Heechul, walau ia sendiri menyadari bahwa saat mereka adu pendapat atau berkelahi sekalipun, Kangin tidak dapat menang melawan Heechul.

"Oh Kangin… dia tidak datang hari ini.." keluh Heechul

Kangin mengambil kursi di hadapan Heechul lalu duduk di atasnya "Dia siapa? si ketua OSIS SMU sebelah itu?" Tanya Kangin

"Kau tahu jelas siapa!" Heechul mencubit lengan Kangin

"Auuuw! tidak usah pakai cubit kan bisa! kau itu kalau sama murid lain baiknya minta ampun, tapi kalau sudah sama kami, kau itu seperti Iblis!" ucap Kangin

"Aku memang iblis.." aku Heechul pelan

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alis matanya "Tumben ngaku. Kau demam ya?" Tanya Kangin

"Kangin… aku mau melihatnya!"

"Ya sudah. Tinggal ke SMU sebelah dan semua beres kan?"

Heechul membulatkan matanya "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" Tanya Heechul baru sadar

"Kau itu akhir-akhir ini jadi lemot tahu.." ucap Kangin

Dengan cepat Heechul menginjak kaki Kangin "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kangin berteriak keras "Sakit tahu! dasar nenek sihir!" maki Kangin

Heechul hanya menjulurkan lidahnya "Aku akan ke sana! ayo Kangin!" ajak Heechul

"Kenapa pula aku harus ikut?" Tanya Kangin

"Kumpulkan semua anggota OSIS! kita pergi ke sana!" perintah Heechul

"Jangan seenaknya dong!" ucap Kangin

Namun Heechul tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan anggun keluar kelas. Menyapa beberapa Murid yang berpapasan denganya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat

"Dasar, dia itu benar-benar ratu yang tidak bisa dibantah" Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berkata "Nah, sekarang waktunya mengumpulkan semua anggota OSIS sebelum ia membunuhku"

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

mianhe semuanya yang nunggu ff ini. saya baru bisa ol kompi sekarang.

oh iya, yang mau ff SOQ dan MJB direpost, mungkin akan saya repost dengan judul yang berbeda. tapi judulnya mirip-mirip kok. sabar ya ^^

dan buat Guest, coba bikin akun deh. soalnya aku bingung mau jawab pertanyaan kamu gimana ^^a

makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia baca dan review :)


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

mianhe baru bisa update sekarang, baru punya duit buat beli pulsa modem XD

oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan aja bagi yang baca ff SOQ, aku udah coba repost tapi lagi-lagi dihapus sama pihak ffn. so~ aku post di asian fanfic, kalau berminat, silahkan dibaca :D

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 10

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"_Kenapa nih anak satu?" TanyaKkangin saat melihat Heechul. Kangin adalah teman Heechul yang paling berani pada Heechul, walau ia sendiri menyadari bahwa saat mereka adu pendapat atau berkelahi sekalipun, kangin tidak dapat menang melawan Heechul._

"_Oh Kangin… dia tidak datang hari ini.." keluh Heechul "Kangin… aku mau melihatnya!"_

"_Ya sudah. Tinggal ke SMU sebelah dan semua beres kan?"_

"_Aku akan ke sana! ayo Kangin!" ajak Heechul_

"_Kenapa pula aku harus ikut?" Tanya Kangin_

"_Kumpulkan semua anggota OSIS! kita pergi ke sana!" perintah Heechul_

"_Jangan seenaknya dong!" ucap Kangin_

_Namun Heechul tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan anggun keluar kelas. Menyapa beberapa Murid yang berpapasan denganya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat_

"_Dasar, dia itu benar-benar ratu yang tidak bisa dibantah" Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berkata Nah, sekarang waktunya mengumpulkan semua anggota OSIS sebelum ia membunuhku"_

-#######-########-

.

.

.

"Wah? ada apa ini? bukankah festifal budaya sudah berakhir kemarin?" Donghae bertanya cukup kaget ketika Ia membuka pintu OSIS sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? semua anggota OSIS dari SMU 'tetangga' mereka kini telah ada di depan pintu

"Tidakkah anda mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk, Donghae-sshi?" Heechul bertanya balik dengan senyuman andalan yang tersungging di bibirnya

"O.. oh.. Iya. Silahkan masuk" jawab Donghae "Wanita ini.. memang.. sangat berbahaya.." batin Donghae sambil menatap wajah Heechul

Heechul tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS dengan gaya anggunnya diikuti oleh anggota OSIS lainnya di belakangnya dengan gaya angkuh masing-masing. Pengecualian untuk satu orang bagi Donghae. Ia menarik lengan Eunhyuk sebelum Ia masuk

"Hei, ada apa sih tiba-tiba ke sini?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Ia menatap mata Donghae cukup lama membuat Donghae jadi mengerutkan keningnya "Ke.. kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menarik bibirnya membuat senyuman ringan "Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu dulu?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"O.. oh" Donghae segera melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk

"Terima kasih" ucap Eunhyuk "maaf, tadi bertanya tentang apa ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Kok gaya bicaramu aneh begitu sih?" Tanya Donghae balik

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah.. lupakan"

Donghae berfikir sejenak. Tidak ada yang salah. Dari awal pertemuannya, semua anggota OSIS dari SMU DONGSUNG memang selalu berbicara dengan tutur bahasa yang sopan. Tidak seperti OSIS SMU SANG yang berbicara dengan cara biasa saja.

"Aku Tanya, ada apa semuanya datang ke sini?"

"Oh.. Ketua OSIS kami sepertinya ada sedikit keperluan" jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ah.. iya. Silahkan" jawab Donghae

"Terima kasih" ucap Eunhyuk seraya masuk ke dalam. Donghae mengikuti

Langkah Heechul yang begitu pasti langsung terhenti ketika Ia melihat sosok Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Hembusan nafasnya menjadi berat. Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya yang seputih susu itu

"Heechul?" siwon dan Hankyung bertanya heran saat melihat kondisi Heechul "Heechul?" panggil mereka lagi. namun Heechul tidak bergeming sedikitpun

Mendengar ada yang ribut-ribut, Leeteuk yang tadinya sedang berkonsentrasi dengan dokumen yang sedang di telitinya langsung melihat kearah sumber keributan yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat oleh Siwon dan Hankyung yang masih panik melihat kondisi Heechul

"Heechul?" nama itu terucap begitu manis dari bibir Leeteuk

"Ya?" balas heechul dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Siwon dan Hankyung langsung mengerutkan dahi mereka. tentu saja bukan? mereka juga merasa aneh. Mereka dari tadi memanggil Heechul namun tidak ada balasan, tapi begitu dipanggil oleh Leeteuk, kenapa langsung menjawab?

"Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi "Ah, semuanya silahkan duduk" ucap Leeteuk. Ia menghampiri Heechul lalu memegang tangannya "Silahkan" tambahnya

Kesadaran Heechul makin hilang. Benar-benar pria bernama Leeteuk ini. Ia telah membuat seorang Jung Heechul menjadi gadis yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. tiba-tiba saja Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Leeteuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di lantai "Ah.. tidak usah.. ah.. lantainya kotor.." dengan sangat.. Oh God.. harus kukatakan bahwa ini benar-benar aneh. Kini Heechul tengah membersihkan lantai dihadapannya dengan rok sekolah yang tengah dipakainya. Wajahnya yang tertunduk memang berhasil menutupi wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Namun apa yang Ia lakukan? Ia seorang Nona muda terhormat! Jung Heechul kini membersihkan lantai dengan roknya sendiri? ini gila!

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat Heechul. Padahal lantainya tidak kotor sama sekali. Sungguh aneh..

"Heechul?" Leeteuk berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Heechul. Mendengar suara Leeteuk, Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya. Mata heechul bersinar lembut, persis seperti mata gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan tanpa Ia sadari, Heechul juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

"Ya.. ya?" Tanya Heechul

"Lantainya tidak kotor loh" balas Leeteuk

Heechul langsung membuka lebar kelopak matanya dan menatap kebawah. Memang lantainya benar-benar bersih tanpa sedikitpun noda "A.. ah.. Iya.. lantainya sudah bersih ya.. ahahaha" ucapan heechul semakin aneh. Ia mencolek-colek lantai dengan jari telunjuknya

Melihat hal yang sangat tidak wajar itu, Kangin segera menghampiri Heechul dan mengangkat tubuhnya "Maaf ya, ketua OSIS kami sedang konslet" ucap Kangin sejujur mungkin

-####-

.

.

.

"Tidak ada…"

"Iya, tidak ada.." si kembar terus menggumamkan hal itu saat mereka melihat ke dalam kelas Heechul dan tidak menemukan Heechul disana

"Kemana ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Tadi di ruang OSIS tidak ada. Sekarang di kelas tidak ada" gumam Changmin

"Di kantin juga tidak ada" Tambah Kyuhyun

"Noona kemana ya?" si kembar bertanya dengan nada sedih secara bersamaan

"Doooooooooorrrr!" tiba-tiba saja Taemin muncul di belakang si kembar dan menepuk bahu Si kembar. Namun si kembar tetap diam pada posisinya "Ikh.. kok nggak ada tanggepan sih?" Tanya Taemin kecewa

Dengan perlahan, si kembar membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata mereka sayu dan Nampak malas "Eh?" Taemin agak bingung juga melihat si kembar yang biasa berwajah cuek jadi seperti ini "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Taemin

Si kembar terus menatap Taemin dengan wajah lesu mereka, namun sedetik kemudian, mereka memasang mimik kesal dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut Taemin dengan geram "Eh? Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Taemin berteriak nyaring sambil mencoba berontak "Apa yang kalian lakukan? hentikan! rambutku! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" Taemin mulai menangis, tapi si kembar tetap tidak berhenti membuat rambut Taemin menjadi semakin kusut dan kusut

Mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Taemin, semua pasang mata murid-murid langsung tertuju kepada mereka bertiga "hahhh? kasihan sekali Taemin-sshi…" ucap salah seorang siswi iba

"Huuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee hentikan… Ibu… ayah.. Huuuueeeeeeeeeee"

Setelah merasa bosan, si kembar langsung berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Taemin dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang cemberut. Tak peduli murid-murid menatap mereka aneh. Namun sesekali Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh kearah para murid lantas membentak "APA?!" dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang muncul di leher mereka

Taemin hanya mampu menangis sambil terduduk di depan kelas Heechul "Hu.. Ayah.. ibu.. hiks.."

Semua murid di kelas Heechul langsung mendekati Taemin. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini menyayangi Taemin, bagaimana tidak? Taemin sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh seorang Jung Heechul. Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Heechul di sekolah ini pastilah menjadi seseorang yang disegani tanpa terkecuali murid kelas satu seperti Taemin. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu, yah, kecuali memang mencari masalah dengan Heechul dan para sekutunya, para iblis dari OSIS. Sekali berurusan dengan mereka, semua murid mungkin saja jadi turut membencinya. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak memberlakukan hukum seperti itu, hal itu terjadi dengan sendirinya

"Untuk apa meladeni urusan tidak penting seperti itu? buang-buang waktuku saja" itulah yang selalu ada di benak Heechul. Bukan baik, Heechul hanyalah seseorang yang pemalas dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya kecuali yang akan berdampak tidak baik pada dirinya.

-####-

.

.

.

"Min, noona ke mana sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedih

"Yah, jangan sedih begitu dong. Kita cari ya" ucap Changmin. ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya erat. Begitulah Changmin, biasanya kyuhyun akan lebih tenang saat Changmin menggenggam tangannya.

"..Hem.. kita cari noona. Pokoknya harus ketemu.." manja Kyuhyun. disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Changmin

"Manja sekali Kyu ku ini" Changmin mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun

"Biar" balas Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya. Mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu sambil terus berjalan

-#####-

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" Hankyung berbisik di telinga Siwon dengan ekspresi cemas. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Heechul yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memainkan rok seragamnya

"Aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja.. jangan-jangan saking jenius dan sempurnanya, dia jadi agak.." Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

"Agak apa?" Tanya Hankyung tambah cemas

"Agak konslet.." jawab siwon

"Yah! kau ini! tapi.. bisa jadi sih.. dia kan sibuk sekali" bisik Hankyung lagi mulai setuju dengan pemikiran Siwon

"Woi! kenapa sih nih anak? Heechul!" Kangin terus berusaha menyadarkan Heechul

"Boleh kupinjam dapurnya?" Eunhyuk bertanya

"Ah? ya, boleh. Mm.. Yoochun, antarkan dia" suruh Leeteuk

"Sebelah sini" ucap Yoochun menuntun Eunhyuk

"Heechul, kau baik-baik saja? demam ya?" lagi-lagi Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul. Melihat itu, sel-sel di otak Heechul bertambah kusut. Satu dengan yang lainnya saling mengikat dan mulai membuat Heechul semakin tidak dapat berfikir

"Ah.. Iya.. eh.. Tidak.." Heechul bergumam-gumam tidak jelas

"Konslet beneran kayaknya" batin semua anggota OSIS SMU DONGSUNG

Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk menempelkan dahinya "Tidak demam"

Dan hal itu membuat Heechul semakin meledak. "Kau itu benar-benar gadis yang lemah ya. Manis sekali" ucap Leeteuk lagi sembari mengusap-usap kepala Heechul

"Apanya yang lemah? Iblis begitu!" Batin semua anggota OSIS SMU DONGSUNG lagi

"Bukan lemah, dia itu ib—" ucap Kangin terhenti saat Heechul dengan sangat sengaja menginjak kakinya begitu keras "Aaaauuuuuuuuwwwww!" teriak kangin kencang

Leeteuk langsung terlonjak kaget "ke.. kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. Tapi Kangin hanya terus merintih

"Ternyata tidak sepenuhnya konslet! sial!" batin Kangin

"Lee.. Leeteuk.. ka.. kapan kau akan.. melamarku?" saking erornya, Heechul kini tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dengan baik. Semua mata orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung membulat, namun tidak dengan Leeteuk yang malah tertawa

"Secepatnya, pasti" jawab Leeteuk mantap

"Heeee? menikah secepat ini?" Kaget Donghae

"Siapa yang mau menikah?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Barusan kau bilang akan melamarnya bodoh! kubunuh kau!" bentak Siwon dan Hankyung geram

Leeteuk kembali tertawa "Kalian ini lucu sekali… Heechul sedang membantuku latihan drama kan?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul

"Eh?" kini semua jadi tambah bingung tidak terkecuali Heechul

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pentas drama disini, yah, kebetulan aku akan jadi Romeo yang akan mencintai Juliet. Hebat juga kau bisa tahu Heechul" puji Leeteuk

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum kaku "Ah.. hahaha.. iya.. aku memang hebat.. aku akan membantumu.." balas heechul seadanya. Kini fikirannya sudah berjalan normal "Sial! siapa yang akan jadi Julietnya?! kurang ajar! enak saja mau dilamar oleh Leeteuk!" batin Heechul

"Oh, jadi latihan drama toh. Haha. Bikin kaget saja" ucap semua

"Siapa juga yang latihan drama?! aku bertanya serius tahu!" geram Heechul dalam hati "Ehem.. Leeteuk, siapa yang akan menjadi julietnya kalau boleh kutahu?" Tanya Heechul

"Oh, itu.. yang jadi julietnya kalau tidak salah Tiffany, yah, Tiffany Jung!" jawab Leeteuk

"Tiffany jung?" Heechul mulai berfikir "Kenal nih nama deh kayaknya… Hm… Oh! Putri dari Bibi Jessica! shit! Jadi dia sekolah disini? Mau jadi Juliet dengan Leeteuk sebagai Romeonya? Jangan harap! Leeteuk cuma milikku!" Batin Heechul

"Um.. Leeteuk, bagaimana kalau kita adakan kerja sama dalam drama mu? kau sudah membantu kami dalam Festifal Budaya, sekarang biarkan kami membantumu" ucap Heechul

"APA?!" batin semua anggota OSIS SMU DONGSUNG "Urusan OSIS di sekolah masih banyak tahu!" pikir mereka geram

"Ah, yah, ide yang bagus!" setuju Leeteuk

"? …Dua orang ini.. memang seenaknya!" kali ini OSIS SMU SANG ikut setuju dengan pikiran OSIS SMU DONGSUNG

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued.._

.

.

._  
_

ayo pada ripiuw~ XD

makasih semuanya yang udah mau baca. lope yu #slap

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

sebenernya saya malas update ff ini. yang follow banyak tapi yang review ga ada setengahnya. saya jadi lebih suka ngepost di situs lain

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 11

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"_Lee.. Leeteuk.. ka.. kapan kau akan.. melamarku?" saking erornya, Heechul kini tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dengan baik. Semua mata orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung membulat, namun tidak dengan Leeteuk yang malah tertawa_

"_Secepatnya, pasti" jawab Leeteuk mantap_

"_Heeee? menikah secepat ini?" Kaget Donghae_

"_Siapa yang mau menikah?" Tanya Leeteuk_

"_Barusan kau bilang akan melamarnya bodoh! kubunuh kau!" bentak Siwon dan Hankyung geram_

_Leeteuk kembali tertawa "Kalian ini lucu sekali… Heechul sedang membantuku latihan drama kan?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul_

"_Eh?" kini semua jadi tambah bingung tidak terkecuali Heechul_

"_Sebentar lagi akan ada pentas drama disini, yah, kebetulan aku akan jadi romeo yang akan mencintai Juliet. Hebat juga kau bisa tahu Heechul" puji Leeteuk_

_Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum kaku "Ah.. hahaha.. iya.. aku memang hebat.. aku akan membantumu.." balas heechul seadanya. Kini fikirannya sudah berjalan normal "SIal ! siapa yang akan jadi Julietnya?! kurang ajar! enak saja mau dilamar oleh Leeteuk!" batin Heechul_

"_Oh, jadi latihan drama toh. Haha. Bikin kaget saja" ucap semua_

"_Siapa juga yang latihan drama?! aku bertanya serius tahu!" geram Heechul dalam hati "Ehem.. Leeteuk, siapa yang akan menjadi julietnya kalau boleh kutahu?" Tanya Heechul_

"_Oh, itu.. yang jadi julietnya kalau tidak salah Tiffany, yah, Tiffany Jung!" jawab Leeteuk_

"_Tiffany Jung?" heechul mulai berfikir "kenal nih nama deh kayaknya… Hm… Oh! Putri dari Bibi Jessica! shit! Jadi dia sekolah disini? Mau jadi Juliet dengan Leeteuk sebagai Romeonya? Jangan harap! Leeteuk Cuma milikku!" Batin Heechul_

"_Um.. Leeteuk, bagaimana kalau kita adakan kerja sama dalam drama mu? kau sudah membantu kami dalam Festifal Budaya, sekarang biarkan kami membantumu" ucap Heechul_

"_APA?!" batin semua anggota OSIS SMU DONGSUNG "Urusan OSIS di sekolah masih banyak tahu!" pikir mereka geram_

"_Ah, yah, ide yang bagus!" setuju Leeteuk_

"_? …Dua orang ini.. memang seenaknya!" kali ini OSIS SMU SANG ikut setuju dengan fikiran OSIS SMU DONGSUNG_

-######-######-

.

.

.

_**Kediaman keluarga Jung**_

_**.  
**_

"Noona tadi kemana? kami mencari-cari noona" Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Heechul

"Tadi noona ada urusan" jawab Heechul tak acuh sambil membolak-balikkan skrip naskah drama Romeo & Juliet milik SMU SANG. Sebenarnya itu merupakan dokumen rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Dokumen itu tidak pernah bocor sebelumnya. Namun mencuri sebuah dokumen bukanlah hal sulit bagi seorang Jung Heechul. Junsu merupakan seorang Hacker yang hebat. Ia bisa membobol cukup banyak data walaupun data itu diprotect. Dan karena Heechul adalah seorang ratu yang menguasai SMU DONGSUNG, tidak sulit baginya untuk memerintahkan siapapun di sana.

"Apa itu noona?" Tanya Changmin penasaran melihat Heechul begitu serius membaca kata demi kata dalam skrip itu

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit hafalan" jawab Heechul masih terus tak acuh

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Noona menghafal? aneh sekali, tidak biasanya" ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa noona tidak mengerti pelajaran yang dijelaskan di sekolah?" kini gantian Changmin yang bertanya. Memang aneh, Heechul sangat jarang menghafalkan sesuatu (masalah pelajaran) kalaupun Heechul menghafal, ia tidak akan terlihat seserius ini. biasanya Heechul hanya akan melakukan metode membaca cepat dan hanya melihat hafalan itu sekilas. Yah memang pada dasarnya Heechul dikaruniai otak dan pemikiran yang hebat, jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menghafal atau mengerti sesuatu

"Tapi sepertinya bukan pelajaran. Apa sih noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang noona'nya baca

"Ini naskah drama" jawab Heechul singkat, lalu mulai menghafal lagi

"Naskah drama?" kaget Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan "Memangnya sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas drama ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun "Drama apa noona?"

"Bukan, tapi sekolah sebelah"

"Lalu kenapa noona menghafalnya? kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita" ucap Changmin

Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia terus membaca dan membaca. Berapa kalipun si Kembar bertanya Heechul hanya berbisik "Ssssttttt…" lalu mulai membaca skripnya kembali

.

_**Next day**_

_**.  
**_

Heechul meletakkan skirp yang telah habis dibacanya itu di meja tengah ruang OSIS "Aku sudah selesai menghafalnya" ucap Heechul. Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa pasangan meja utama itu terdiam dan menatap Heechul

"Eng.. kau menghafal semuanya?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya

"Ya, dan kurasa kalian juga harus menghafalnya" jawab Heechul

"Kau gila, 50 lembar dengan 15 tokoh utama, 25 tokoh pembantu dan 3025 dialog kau hafal sendiri? semuanya?" Tanya Kangin tak percaya

"Tidak begitu sulit, tapi si kembar tidak berhenti menggangguku, jadi aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghafalnya" ucap Heechul "Ceritanya biasa saja, tidak begitu berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Tapi dialog Juliet dan Romeonya dibuat agak sedikit berbeda dan aku suka" tambahnya

"Kita masih punya segudang urusan OSIS yang belum dikerjakan, mengapa harus membuang waktu untuk menghafal dialog SMU sebelah yang tidak penting ini" malas Kangin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan skrip itu

"Sayang tidak capek berdiri terus? ayo duduk sini" Siwon menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya. Dengan cepat Heechul melemparkan sebuah benda yang berhasil mengenai dahi Siwon "Ouch! aduh…" Siwon mengelus-elus dahinya yang mulai memerah

"Kita akan berpartisipasi. Jadi hafalkan dialog itu! semuanya!" perintah Heechul. Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kangin sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi karena perintah Heechul adalah "mutlak". Heechul melihat sekitarnya "Kemana yang lain?" tanyanya

"Han sedang membereskan neraca keuangan, sepertinya agak sedikit salah perhitungan, Junsu sih tadi kulihat ada di kantin" ucap Siwon "kalau Ryeowook aku tidak tahu" tambahnya

"Ryeowook ada kencan dengan Yesung oppa" ucap Eunhyuk santai sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di sebuah cangkir "Onnie mau teh?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Apa tadi? Ryeowook kencan dengan Yesung?" tanya Heechul. Eunhyuk mengangguk "Wah wah, anak itu sudah dewasa rupanya. Ternyata Yesung cukup cepat bergerak juga ya, tidak kusangka" Heechul tersenyum licik "Bagaimana data siswa? tidak ada masalah kan?" Tanya Heechul lagi

"Tidak ada, tapi kedua adik kembarmu itu yang selalu membuat masalah" jawab Kangin

Heechul menghela nafasnya "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Heechul malas

"Cukup banyak, datanya ada di Junsu, kau bisa melihatnya nanti" ucap Kangin

"Mana yang namanya Jung Heechul?! aku mau bertemu dengannya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari luar ruang OSIS dan beberapa langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat mulai mendekat

"Tunggu, kau tidak boleh masuk seenaknya" kali ini terdengar sebuah suara takut-takut

"Lancang sekali kau melarangku! memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah?! cepat pertemukan aku dengan Jung Heechul!"

"Ada apa itu ribut-ribut?" Tanya Heechul "Sepertinya namaku disebut-sebut"

"Aku tidak tahu" Eunhyuk menggeleng

Heechul membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan berjalan keluar menghampiri sumber keributan "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya ramah

"He-Heechul noona.."

"Oh ini yang namanya Jung Heechul?" wanita yang merupakan penyebab keributan berjalan angkuh mendekati Heechul. Matanya menatap rendah Heechul namun Heechul tidak peduli

"Ada perlu apa ya denganku?" Tanya Heechul ramah sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya dalam hati "Cih! apa-apaan wanita sok keganjenan ini? apa maksudnya menatapku begitu? cari mati?!"

"Beraninya kau mau merebut posisiku!" ucap wanita itu

Heechul tertegun "Merebut posisimu? aku tidak mengerti.. kalau boleh tau, aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya?"

"Aku Tiffany Jung! Wanita tercantik di SMU SANG!" angkuh Tiffany sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri

"Oh… Tiffany, apa kabar? kenapa tidak pernah main ke rumah?" Tanya Heechul dengan senyum yang mengembang

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya "Apa maksudmu?! kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?!" kesalnya

"Kau kan sepupuku, kau putri dari bibi Jessica kan? kau pernah datang ke acara ulang tahun Kyuhyun dan Changmin sekali" ucap Heechul masih memperlihatkan senyumnya

Tiffany mencoba mengigat "Ukh.. jangan ingatkan aku soal itu! aku benci keluarga kalian!" kesal Tiffany saat mengingat kejadian itu. di pesta itu sang ibu pingsan karena ulah nakal si kembar dan dia juga jadi mainan si kembar saat ia tengah menangis menunggu Jessica yang pingsan di salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Jung. "Pokoknya kau tidak pantas merebut posisiku!"

"Posisi apa sih yang sedari tadi kau bicarakan?" Tanya Heechul tidak mengerti

"Ah… Tiffany!" seru si kembar tiba-tiba. Mata Tiffany langsung membulat melihat kedua bocah nakal itu "Kenapa ada di sini? mau main dengan kami lagi ya? hehehe" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman nakalnya. Tiffany langsung merinding

"Noona, ini hadiah untuk noona" ucap Changmin memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Heechul

"Kenapa kalian ke sini? bukankah sedang jam pelajaran?" Tanya Heechul sembari menerima bingkisan itu

"Pelajarannya membosankan, aku dan Kyu sudah hafal semuanya, benar kan Kyu?" Tanya Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk "Tiffany mau main lagi? ayo kita main seperti dulu" tambah Changmin terkekeh

"Ukh.." Tiffany mundur selangkah. Ia terlalu takut bertemu si kembar "Mimpi buruk!" batinnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat si kembar mengerjainya habis-habisan selama Jessica pingsan. Tiffany didandani dengan make up tebal di sana sini, rambutnya dibuat acak tak beraturan, diikat-ikat, di pita, di buat kusut dan dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh si kembar, bajunya dicoret-coret dengan spidol dan digambar berbagai macam benda kesukaan si kembar. Saat itu Tiffany tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menangis, berontakpun percuma karena si kembar tidak peduli dan tetap melancarkan aksinya. Sampai pada akhirnya si kembar menaruh cermin besar di depan Tiffany dan berkata "Nah, cantik kan? lebih cantik dari sebelumnya" sambil tertawa. Saat melihat dirinya sendiri sudah tak berbentuk, Tiffany hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan si kembar

"Kau kesini sengaja mencari kami ya?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Tiffany sambil tersenyum licik. Tiffany langsung menunduk ketakutan

"Wah wah, senang sekali kita sampai dicari oleh nona manis seperti Tiffany, kehormatan besar" Changmin ikut-ikutan merangkul bahu Tiffany. Tiffany sudah hampir menangis

"Hey, sudah-sudah. Tiffany ada urusan dengan noona, lepaskan dia" perintah Heechul. Dengan 'mau tidak mau' si kembar melepaskan mainan baru mereka

"Po.. pokoknya aku akan tetap menjadi Julietnya!" teriak Tiffany dengan tubuh yang gemetar

Mata Heechul membulat "Oh.. itu toh.." batinnya. Senyum licik mulai mengembang di bibir manis Heechul "Begini Tiffany, Romeo bilang ingin aku yang menjadi Julietnya, jadi bagaimana ya…" Heechul mulai berpose imut. Sebenarnya Tiffany masih ingin bicara, tapi begitu melihat si kembar sedang menatap dirinya, Tiffany segera berlari pergi

"Fufufu.. ini akan lebih menarik" bisik Heechul yang lalu masuk ke ruang OSIS

"Apa kita harus mengikuti noona, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin kepada Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau mau dibunuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tertawa "Aku lapar Min, ayo ke kantin" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin

.

_**Dalam ruang OSIS**_

_**.  
**_

"Junsu!" Heechul berteriak nyaring memanggil nama Junsu. Semua mata anggota OSIS melihat ke arahnya

"Ya?" Tanya Junsu dari balik mejanya sambil melahap sebuah roti

"Aku mau kau sebarkan data ke komputer sekolah SMU SANG bahwa aku akan ikut serta menjadi Juliet dalam pentas drama mereka" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum licik

"Ok" jawab Junsu santai. Dengan cepat Junsu mengutak-atik komputernya masih sambil melahap roti di mulutnya. "Selesai" ucap Junsu setelah 2 menit berlalu

"Hebat, terima kasih Junsu, cokelat untukmu" Heechul menaruh sebatang coklat yang sebenarnya merupakan isi dari bingkisan yang diterimanya dari si kembar tadi

"Wew~ terima kasih" senang Junsu

.

_**SMU SANG**_

_**.  
**_

Dengan sangat cepat informasi hasil hack Junsu menyebar dengan cepat di semua komputer sekolah SMU SANG "Wah! lihat ini! wanita agung dari SMU DONGSUNG katanya akan menjadi Juliet dalam pentas drama kita!"

"Yang benar? Jung Heechul? aku harus menontonnya!"

"Aku mau ikut dalam pentasnya! siapa ketua pelaksananya?"

Info itu langsung menjadi perbincangan utama di antara para siswa. Sekolah menjadi gempar. Para murid berbondong-bondong mendatangi pelaksana drama "Aku mau ikut pentas drama!"

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoooooooooooo~

saya balik bawa nih ff ancur! XD

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 12

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

_Dengan sangat cepat informasi hasil hack Junsu menyebar dengan cepat di semua komputer sekolah SMU SANG "Wah! lihat ini! wanita agung dari SMU DONGSUNG katanya akan menjadi Juliet dalam pentas drama kita!"_

"_Yang benar? Jung Heechul? aku harus menontonnya!"_

"_Aku mau ikut dalam pentasnya! siapa ketua pelaksananya?"_

_Info itu langsung menjadi perbincangan utama diantara para siswa. Sekolah menjadi gempar. Para murid berbondong-bondong mendatangi pelaksana drama "Aku mau ikut pentas drama!"_

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Apa?! berani sekali.. ukh" Tiffany mengepalkan tangannya geram ketika melihat data dari layar komputer sekolahnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mendorong komputer itu jatuh dari mejanya _"Prakkkk!"_ suara itu nyaring terdengar seiring dengan terpecah dan rusaknya komputer itu

"Ti-Tiffany!" Sunny—_sahabat Tiffany_ yang sedari tadi berada di samping Tiffany langsung terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya tersebut

Sementara itu SooYoung—_sahabat lain Tiffany_ langsung melihat ke balik meja dengan wajah cemas "Komputernya rusak!" paniknya. Kini ketiganya tengah berada di perpustakaan untuk melihat data itu, dan tentu saja semua mata orang yang berada di perpustakaan itu langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara gaduh tersebut

Masih dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Tiffany mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang "Kirimkan layar komputer flat terbaru ke sekolahku! sekarang!" bentaknya lalu menutup telepon. "Ayo pergi!" perintahnya kepada Sunny dan SooYoung yang langsung menurut. "Sebentar lagi komputer barunya akan datang" ucap Tiffany kepada pengurus perpustakaan sebelum ia berlalu pergi

"Ti-Tiffany, kan tidak perlu seperti itu…" ucap Sunny

"Masa bodoh! aku lah sang Juliet! tidak ada Juliet lain!"

.

_-2 weeks later-_

_.  
_

Semua murid SMA SANG sedang fokus mempersiapkan pentas drama mereka kali ini. ini pertama kalinya keadaan di sana menjadi begitu heboh dan bersemangat. Hampir seluruh siswa memegang skrip drama. Padahal tidak semua dari mereka diikutsertakan, memang saat banyak sekali murid yang tiba-tiba mendaftar untuk masuk menjadi bagian pentas drama tersebut ada yang diterima, namun hanya sebagian kecil, itu juga hanya menjadi tokoh-tokoh yang tidak penting, namun tetap saja bersemangat

Di lain pihak, anggota klub drama sedang kebingungan dan sangat pusing atas drama kali ini. data palsu yang telah disebarkan Junsu membuat semuanya menjadi kacau, kalau Heechul dan Tiffany tetap kukuh ingin menjadi Juliet, siapa yang harus dipilih? kalau membatalkan dan memberitahu kalau sebenarnya Heechul tidak ikut serta, pasti dramanya akan langsung tidak menarik perhatian seperti yang sekarang terjadi. Jadi.. apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Wah wah, kenapa ini? semua jadi bersemangat" Leeteuk cukup heran saat ia berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong sekolahnya yang cukup sepi, ia sedang bersama dengan Donghae

"Duh, nih orang telmi amat sih. Masa dari kemarin ga sadar?" pikir Donghae heran

"Hei Donghae, kira-kira ada apa ya? ada artis mau datang?" Tanya Leeteuk

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan "Lebih dari itu, wanita tercantik di dunia ini yang akan datang" ucap Donghae

"Woah? benarkah? bidadari?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Kira-kira. kau memangnya belum dengar? Jung Heechul akan menjadi tokoh Juliet dalam pentas drama kita nanti" ucap Donghae

"Apa? Heechul? bagaimana bisa? dia kan bukan murid sekolah ini" heran Leeteuk

"Kamu sendiri yang setuju kalau diadakan pentas drama gabungan" Donghae bicara sambil memutar bola matanya

Leeteuk berhenti berjalan "Benarkah? oh iya" sadar Leeteuk "Yah, bagus juga kan kalau semuanya bersemangat seperti ini. aku juga harus semangat!" Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi

.

_-2 weeks later-_

_.  
_

"Besok pentas dramanya, aku mohon bantuannya" ucap Heechul menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum

Leeteuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah ramah "Aku juga mohon bantuannya"

"Jangan lupa loh, aku juga masih resmi menjadi tokoh Julietnya, sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan peran lain" ucap Tiffany tersenyum licik sambil menggandeng Leeteuk mesra

Melihat hal itu, Heechul hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya "Aku mengerti" ucapnya tidak takut. Sebenarnya dalam hati heechul bicara "Hei! sadar dong! dasar cewek genit! dia itu calon suamiku tahu!"

Tiffany berjalan mendekati Heechul kemudian berbisik "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sebodoh itu menghancurkan pentas drama ini kan yang mulia?" lalu kembali berjalan ke arah Leeteuk

Heechul hanya diam mendengar ucapan Tiffany, ia perlu berfikir sejenak, lalu ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya "Tentu" ucapnya

.

_-Hari Pentas-_

_.  
_

"Semua sudah siap? bagaimana layarnya? lampu sorot?"

"Ok"

"Tirai panggung?"

"Ok"

"Semua pemain sudah mengenakan kostum?"

"Ah, gaunku sobek, bagaimana ini?" Tanya seorang pemain

"Ganti saja, kita punya segudang kostum di ruang ganti, cepat!"

"Wah, sibuk sekali ya. Ini pasti akan jadi pentas drama terhebat" ucap Leeteuk "OSIS SMA DONGSUNG belum datang?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi toh tidak ada masalah kalaupun mereka tidak datang. Aku malah merasakan akan terjadi berbagai macam masalah kalau sampai mereka jadi ikut bergabung" ucap Yoona

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti

"Begini, pada dasarnya, semua skrip drama kita sudah cocok dengan pemain, kalau mereka ikut serta, mereka akan berperan menjadi apa? lalu, pentas drama ini akan ditonton oleh seluruh keluarga murid, dan banyak sekali orang penting lainnya. Kalau pentas drama kali ini sampai kacau, itu akan memperburuk citra sekolah" Yoona memberikan penjelasan

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Yoona "Tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu. aku tahu kau ini wanita yang sangat memperhatikan sekolah kita, tapi wanita cantik sepertimu tidak perlu banyak berpikir untuk segala hal, untuk hari ini, kau cukup rileks dan nikmati saja pertunjukannya, semua pasti akan menyenangkan"

Yoona menatap Leeteuk "Aku pasti bahagia kalau bisa mempunyai pemikiran sederhana sepertimu" ucap Yoona "Kau tidak lupa dialognya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. ah, Heechul!" Leeteuk spontan melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat seluruh anggota OSIS SMA DONGSUNG yang baru saja datang

"Wah, hebat. lain kali kita juga harus membuat pentas drama" ucap Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang terkagum-kagum

"Maaf datang terlambat, ada sedikit masalah di sekolah kami tadi" Heechul menjelaskan

"Tidak apa-apa, kita masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi, cepat ganti pakaianmu" ucap Leeteuk

"Sepertinya pentas ini penting sekali ya. Kulihat seluruh tempat duduk sudah penuh" kata Junsu sambil mengunyah sebatang cokelat

"Begitulah"

.

_-Pentas-_

_.  
_

"Oh.. kenapa tidak ada hadiah yang aku inginkan di pesta ulang tahunku yang sangat spesial ini?" Tiffany mulai memerankan tokoh Julietnya. Ia tampil cantik dengan gaun merah muda berbahan sutra dan dengan model rambut digulung keatas dengan berbagai macam hiasan rambut yang menghiasi. Banyak penonton mulai saling berbisik seperti "Julietnya cantik ya" atau "aku ingin mengenakan gaun indahnya"

Dan pada saat yang sama, muncullah Leeteuk dan kedua pemain lainnya diatas panggung, berjalan dan berperan seakan mereka tengah berbincang dan tidak melihat adanya Tiffany. Sementara itu mata Tiffany terus menatap wajah Leeteuk, perlahan pipinya memancarkan rona kemerahan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis

"Sudah ah bercandanya, kalau sampai ada yang menyadari bahwa kita berasal dari keluarga—" Leeteuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya saat ia melihat ke arah Tiffany, memulai adegan di mana Romeo dan Juliet pertama kalinya bertemu dan mengalami apa yang disebut "Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama"

Baru saja Leeteuk akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa Tiffany, Heechul muncul di panggung, tepat di sebelah Tiffany "Ah ternyata kau ada disini Clarissa" ucap Heechul sambil menyentuh bahu Tiffany. Spontan saja semua mata pemain drama membulat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Heechul terutama Tiffany, dan para penonton mulai saling berbisik "Aku tahu ini hari yang istimewa bagimu, karena itulah ayahku mengadakan pesta ini untukmu, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh melupakan tugasmu sebagai pengurus busanaku kan. Lihat ini, gaunku sedikit sobek, bisa kan kau memperbaikinya sekarang?" Tanya Heechul

"Jadi dia itu bukan Juliet? Cuma pengurus busana? jadi wanita yang sangat cantik itulah Julietnya?" penonton terheran-heran "Kukira gadis yang pertama muncul itu Julietnya! ah, tapi memang cantikan yang ini sih" begitulah komentar lainnya "Ah! dia kan Jung Heechul! gadis sempurna itu!" ada pula yang yang berkomentar seperti itu, keadaan menjadi cukup ramai diantara para penonton

"Ah! itu kan gaunku yang sobek tadi!" ucap salah seorang pemain dari belakang panggung yang menyaksikan pertunjukan dari sebuah layar tv berukuran besar

"C-Clarissa?" Tiffany tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"Lagipula tidak lucu kan kalau kau sang pemilik utama acara ini malah menyendiri di sini, setelah membetulkan gaunku kau harus masuk dan berbaur dengan yang lain, ayo" Heechul merangkul tubuh Tiffany dan memutarnya, namun belum sempat ia berbalik, Heechul segaja berpura-pura melihat ke arah Leeteuk dan langsung terdiam, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit dan tatapan matanya seakan berkata bahwa ia sangat terpesona akan kehadiran Leeteuk, menerima tatapan seperti itu dari seorang Kim Heechul, apalagi dengan penampilan yang sungguh cantik bagaikan seorang putri, wajar saja Leeteuk menelan ludahnya dan memberikan tatapan mata yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh Heechul

"Ah.. ayo kita masuk, semua sudah menunggu" Heechul memainkan perannya dengan baik dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam istananya atau lebih tepatnya pergi meninggalkan panggung, namun refleks Leeteuk berlari dan langsung memegang tangan Heechul dan refleks pula—_atau lebih tepatnya disengaja_, Heechul langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap orang yang memegang tangannya "Ah.."

Leeteuk langsung gugup "Ah maaf! kau cantik sekali.. Heechul…" ucap Leeteuk tak sadar kalau dia sedang memerankan tokoh Romeo

"Heechul?" penonton mulai saling berbisik lagi

"Leeteuk, aku Juliet" bisik Heechul

"Aku Juliet!" bisik Tifffany "Bukan Clarissa!" tambahnya masih sambil berbisik

"Ah maaf.." Leeteuk langsung menyadarkan dirinya "Bo-bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada Heechul

"Ah.. aku Juliet.." jawab Heechul yang terlihat agak ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya

"Juliet.. aku Romeo" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum "Kau wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat" tambahnya

"Hei! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tangan halus putriku!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho—_ayah yang menderita daughter complex cukup parah_ itu naik ke atas panggung dengan wajah kesal sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya

"A-appa?" kaget Heechul

Kali ini penonton benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, begitu juga dengan para pemainnya sendiri. Di belakang panggung, Yoona menepuk jidatnya sambil bergumam "Aku tahu hal buruk akan terjadi"

"Beraninya kau memegang tangan putriku yang sangat berharga!" Yunho berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Tiffany

"A-appa, ini Cuma drama! tunggu!" Heechul langsung melepaskan tangan Leeteuk "Appa dengarkan a—" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Jaejoong turut naik ke atas panggung dengan wajah menahan marah dan berjalan secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Yunho

"Akh! sakit! lepaskan aku!" bentak Yunho saat merasa ada seseorang yang menjewer telinganya "J-Jae..?" kaget Yunho saat mendapati siapa orang yang barusan menjewer telinganya. Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali menjewer telinga Yunho "Aaaaaahhhh boo sakittttt" rintih Yunho tapi tidak berani melawan. Dan Jaejoong berhasil menariknya turun dari atas panggung

Para penonton hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan, tidak tahu harus bicara apa

"Ba-bagaimana akhir dari drama ini nantinya?" Cemas para pemain drama di belakang panggung dengan wajah pucat

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

._  
_

.

anda ingin review? klik tombol di bawah ini XD


	13. Chapter 13

saya kembali~ sebelumnya, saya mau cipika cipiki dulu buat readers baik hati yang mau review ff ini

#tripleKiss

tengkiu so much \(OwO)/

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 13

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"_Hei! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tangan halus putriku!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho—ayah yang menderita daughter complex cukup parah itu naik keatas panggung dengan wajah kesal sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya_

"_A-appa?" kaget Heechul_

_Kali ini penonton benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya, begitu juga dengan para pemainnya sendiri. Di belakang panggung, Yoona menepuk jidatnya sambil bergumam "Aku tahu hal buruk akan terjadi"_

"_Beraninya kau memegang tangan putriku yang sangat berharga!" Yunho berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Tiffany_

"_A-appa, ini Cuma drama! tunggu!" Heechul langsung melepaskan tangan Leeteuk "Appa dengarkan a—" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat Jaejoong turut naik ke atas panggung dengan wajah menahan marah dan berjalan secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Yunho_

"_Akh! sakit! lepaskan aku!" bentak Yunho saat merasa ada seseorang yang menjewer telinganya "J-Jae..?" kaget Yunho saat mendapati siapa orang yang barusan menjewer telinganya. Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali menjewer telinga Yunho "Aaaaaahhhh boo sakittttt" rintih Yunho tapi tidak berani melawan. Dan Jaejoong berhasil menariknya turun dari atas panggung_

_Para penonton hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan, tidak tahu harus bicara apa_

"_Ba-bagaimana akhir dari drama ini nantinya?" Cemas para pemain drama di belakang panggung dengan wajah pucat_

-######-######-

.

.

.

"Cepat! babak kedua! ayo cepat cepat sebelum penonton menyadari ada yang salah!" panitia drama mulai sibuk dibelakang panggung untuk mengomandoi tiap pemain maupun tiap pengatur panggung, semua mulai sibuk "Ganti layarnya! cepat!"

"Huft.." Heechul menghela nafasnya saat ia sudah turun dari panggung "Untung umma datang, kalau tidak, habislah aku dipermalukan punya appa yang seperti itu" batin Heechul lega

Tiffany yang sudah geram dari tadi mendekati Heechul "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! dimana otakmu hah?! kau membuat semuanya kacau!" marah Tiffany

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak masalah kok, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah" ucap Leeteuk mencoba menengahi Heechul dan Tiffany

"Sudah sudah cepat! ini sudah terlanjur! aku tidak mau tahu, tapi kalian harus membuat pertunjukan ini menjadi sukses!" Ketua drama angkat bicara "Kalian yang sudah mengacaukannya, jadi kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Tiba-tiba Siwon dan Hankyung yang sudah memakai kostum lengkap layaknya seorang pangeran berdiri tepat di depan ketua drama "Jadi kau ingin menyalahkan ketua kami? maksudmu ketua kami yang salah?" Tanya Siwon dan Hankyung bersamaan dengan mimik wajah yang menyeramkan. Ketua klub drama hanya bisa meremas skrip di tangannya ketakutan

"Jangan cari masalah, Siwon, Hankyung" ucap Heechul "Maaf ya aku membuatnya jadi kacau, tapi aku berjanji akan membuat pertunjukan yang hebat untukmu" Heechul menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya

"Ayo! Julietnya masuk!" ucap seseorang. Heechul yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung berjalan untuk naik ke atas panggung

"Eits! Julietnya itu aku!" Tiffany berlari dan menyerobot jalur Heechul lalu bergegas naik ke atas panggung. Heechul menghela nafasnya lalu turut naik ke atas panggung

"Oh Juliet anakku, kenapa ada kekacauan tadi?" Yuri, wanita cantik yang kini sudah terlihat sebagai sosok wanita tua dengan riasan yang demikian hebat bertanya kepada Juliet

"Ah aku tidak.. Sebenarnya memang tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bernama Romeo" Tiffany berkata lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih

"Oh astaga! bukankah dia adalah anak dari keluarga Montague?" Yuri terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. aktingnya sangat natural dan bagus

Tiffany mendongakkan kepalanya hendak bicara namun Heechul mendahuluinya "Jadi.. dia.. putra dari keluarga musuh.. yang sangat dibenci oleh ayah?" ucap Heechul. Kornea matanya terlihat membesar. Raut wajahnya terlihat syok. Jemari Heechul terangkat untuk mencapai bibirnya, namun belum sampai, jarinya sudah gemetar hebat

Semua penonton terdiam dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Heechul. Menatap gadis itu dengan penuh rasa iba sambil berpikir "Ini saat yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Juliet ya, kasihan" atau "Akting gadis ini bagus sekali.. terlihat seperti benar-benar dialaminya"

"Ah sial! kenapa dia selalu mendahuluiku sih?!" batin Tiffany geram, tanpa sadar ia meremas gaunnya sendiri

"Ibu suri.. bagaimana ini? A..aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.." ucap Heechul, sebutir air mata bening mulai merambat turun dari kelopak matanya

"Astaga ya Tuhanku! Juliet, apa yang kau katakan tadi? tidak Juliet, kalau baginda sampai mengetahui hal ini.. ini tidak boleh!" Yuri terlihat cemas, ia mendekati Heechul dan memegang bahu Heechul "Kau harus melupakannya!"

"Ini tidak mungkin! ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, aku tidak mau menghentikan perasaan ini" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya meremas baju yang kini menutupi dadanya

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti kambing dungu di sini?!" Tiffany terus mendumel di dalam hati

"Juliet.. aku mohon, lupakan dia" Yuri meremas lembut tangan Heechul. Heechul langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis dengan suara lirih

-####-

.

.

"Wow! babak barusan hebat sekali!" begitulah pujian yang diterima oleh Heechul saat ia turun dari atas panggung

"Terima kasih" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa dia sih yang jadi Julietnya?! Julietnya kan aku!" protes Tiffany

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi. sekarang kau itu Clarissa, penanggung jawab pakaian-pakaian Juliet seperti apa yang penonton telah ketahui"

"Aish!" Tiffany menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Oh Juliet.. betapa aku merindukanmu.." suara Leeteuk yang tengah berakting di atas panggung mulai memenuhi aula

"Yo kakak!" tiba-tiba datanglah Si kembar, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Leeteuk dengan wajah berseri-seri, Leeteuk hanya menatap keduanya bingung

"Siapa lagi mereka?" Tanya panitia drama bingung

Heechul membelalakan matanya yang indah. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua adik nakalnya disana?

"Ke-kenapa mereka ada di sini?" saking terkejut dan takutnya, Tiffany sampai jatuh dari tempat duduknya

Penonton mulai berbisik lagi "Memangnya Romeo punya adik? dua orang?" dan 'Pssstttt psssttt psssttt' lainnya

"Kakak sedang apa di taman mawar sendirian seperti ini? lagi nungguin munculnya penampakan ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari merangkul bahu Leeteuk sok akrab

"Kak, bunga mawar itu menakutkan loh, dia bisa membunuh orang!" ucap Changmin sambil memetik bunga mawar yang menjadi property panggung "Kenapa settingnya harus di taman mawar sih? terlalu menjijikan" tambahnya

"Siapa mereka?! cepat bawa turun!" ketua klub drama sudah mulai frustasi

"Ti-tidak bisa, kalau disuruh turun akan membuat bingung penonton!"

Leeteuk kini mencoba membuat otaknya berpikir dengan cukup keras, otak yang sebelumnya sangat jarang dipergunakan olehnya itu kini menjadi cukup sibuk. Dan akhirnya, Leeteuk tersenyum "Ah adikku, kau tahu kan kakak sangat suka taman mawar, ini juga kakak yang membuatnya" ucap Leeteuk

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Makanya kakak jadi terlihat ikut menjijikan juga" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Dialog macam apa itu?!" panitia drama mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri di belakang pangggung

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Leeteuk mencoba menutupi

"Habisnya di dalam membosankan, tidak ada kakak sih" jawab Changmin

"Eh kakak, kau tahu Juliet dari keluarga Capulet?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Leeteuk agak tersentak "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? apa yang harus kukatakan?" batin Leeteuk

"Dia cantik ya, dia itu calon istriku" tambah Kyuhyun

"Apa yang mereka katakan?!" batin Heechul mulai geram

"Ah.. ada-ada saja. Dia itu.. memang wanita yang amat sangat cantik.. bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari pada para bidadari di surga" Leeteuk menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dibelakang panggung wajah Heechul sudah merah merona karena malu sekaligus senang

"Iya! dia itu memang cantik! cantik sekali!" setuju Kyuhyun

"Sudah cantik, pintar dalam pelajaran, bisa memasak lagi!" tambah Changmin

"Ah lebih dari itu! dia juga bisa memainkan seluruh jenis alat musik loh!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. penonton terbengong-bengong

"Benar! dan dia adalah putriku! Hahaha! mengagumkan sekali kan? ayo semuanya bertepuk tangan!" tiba-tiba Yunho yang berada di kursi penonton berdiri dan menyuruh semua orang yang ada di aula untuk bertepuk tangan

"Dan dia adalah noona kami!" tambah Changmin dan Kyuhyun sambil membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jari mereka "Ayo bertepuk tangan semuanya!" teriak si kembar. Akhirnya semua orang yang ada di Aula itu bertepuk tangan walau tidak mengerti

"Duduk Yun" geram Jaejoong. Ditariknya telinga Yunho agar suami tercintanya itu duduk dan tidak membuatnya bertambah malu lebih dari ini. Yunho meringis dan akhirnya duduk "Astaga, kenapa kau tega mempermalukanku seperti ini? Hiks.." Jaejoong mulai menangis

"Uwooooooooooo! Jae! cup cup! Oh hei seseorang! ambilkan tissue untuk istriku tercinta!" teriak Yunho gaduh "Min! Kyu! umma kalian menangis!"

Dengan cepat Changmin dan Kyuhyun turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Jaejoong "Umma jangan menangis! umma! cup cup!" ketiga orang itu mulai panik dan terus berteriak-teriak. Sungguh gaduh sekali. Dan di belakang panggung Heechul sudah hampir pingsan melihat kelakuan keluarganya yang sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk hidup

"Hentikan huuuueeeeee.. hiks.. berhenti membuat malu…. Hiks.." ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Tapi hal itu justru semakin membuat Trio bodoh itu semakin gaduh dan bertambah gaduh

"Cepat lanjutkan dialognya!" perintah ketua klub drama

"A-ah iya.." sadar Leeteuk "OH JULIET!" dengan sengaja Leeteuk berkata dengan suara lantang. Dan berhasil! penonton, Jaejoong dan Trio bodoh itu terdiam dan langsung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk "E-ehm! oh Juliet.. aku begitu merindukanmu.. a….." tiba-tiba Leeteuk menghentikan dialognya "A… lanjutannya apa ya? aku lupa" ucapnya. Dan dalam sekejap semua orang di belakang pangung langsung jatuh, mungkin karena terlalu pusing dengan apa yang terjadi

"A… ada bulan yang indah ya malam ini. Hahaha" Leeteuk tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya "Eh bukan itu.. di dalam dialognya tidak ada kata-kata bulan deh.. apa ya.." Leeteuk mulai berpikir

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak akan bisa mengandalkannya!" seluruh anggota klub drama mulai mencakar-cakar dinding karena stress [berlebihan]

Sementara itu di lain pihak, Heechul terlihat terpesona. Mungkin otaknya sudah benar-benar eror karena skrup-skrup di kepalanya sudah copot beberapa kali. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sebodoh Leeteuk? astaga.. dunia ini memang sudah gila..

"Kok bisa sih dia jadi ketua OSIS SMA kita?" Yoona menepuk jidatnya pusing

Leeteuk masih terus mengucapkan kata-kata salah di atas panggung. Sampai pada akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk naik ke atas panggung dan berkata "Ah.. Ro-Romeo..?"

"Kenapa dia ikut naik ke atas panggung?! di babak ini seharusnya tidak ada Juliet!"

"Kau memanggilku tuan putri?" tiba-tiba saja si bodoh Siwon dan Hankyung naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri tepat di depan Heechul

"A-apa lagi ini…" bisik Heechul dengan wajah tersenyum menahan kesal

"Kau tadi memanggilku kan? aku Romeo" ucap Siwon

"Apaan kau! aku Romeo!" tidak setuju Hankyung

"A..ahahaha.. kenapa Romeonya jadi ada tiga ya.." ucap Heechul dengan maksud menyindir "Turun sekarang juga!" bisiknya

"Sebenarnya akulah Romeo, dan dia ini Romero" Siwon menunjuk Leeteuk "Dan dia ini Romedal!" kini Siwon menunjuk Hankyung

"Romedal Apa?! aku Romeo!" protes Hankyung

"Romedal? Romero?" penoton mulai tidak mengerti lagi

"Jadi sebenarnya namaku itu Romero?" si bodoh Leeteuk malah bertanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri

"Tentu saja kau Romeo bukan Romero!" batin Heechul

"Iya, jadi sebenarnya namamu itu Romero, akulah Romeonya" bohong Siwon

"Bukan, kau itu bukan Romeo, tapi Romao!" Hankyung menunjuk Siwon

"Ah.. hahaha.. kalau begitu aku mau bicara dengan Romero saja" ucap Heechul

"Ah! Akulah Romero!" seru Siwon dan Hankyung bersamaan dengan pose-pose yang menjijikkan. Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak mengerti

"Jadi aku itu Romero? namaku Romero? lalu peranku apa dong? aku jadi siapa dong?" batin Leeteuk bingung "Eh, tunggu, bukannya namaku itu Leeteuk? kok jadi Romero? loh? eh? jadi namaku siapa sih sebenarnya?" Leeteuk mulai mondar-mandir tidak jelas di atas panggung sambil memikirkan namanya. Apa orang ini benar-benar bodoh? sebenarnya bagaimana jalan pikirannya?

Penoton yang melihatnya hanya memperhatikan Leeteuk yang terus mondar-mandir, Siwon dan Hankyung yang masih bertengkar untuk memperebutkan posisi "Romero" dan Heechul yang terus tersenyum menahan marah melihat Siwon dan Hankyung

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

.

.

.

ok, tolong review ya~

karena review dari readers adalah semangat saya buat ngepost nih ff~

tararengkyu~ XD


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, saya balik~

ada yang menantikan ff aneh ini? XD

Lets read!

.

.

.

Title: It's About Our Noona

Chapter: 14

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya akulah Romeo, dan dia ini Romero" Siwon menunjuk Leeteuk "Dan dia ini Romedal!" kini Siwon menunjuk Hankyung_

"_Romedal Apa?! aku Romeo!" protes Hankyung_

"_Romedal? Romero?" penoton mulai tidak mengerti lagi_

"_Jadi sebenarnya namaku itu Romero?" si bodoh Leeteuk malah bertanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri_

"_Tentu saja kau Romeo bukan Romero!" batin Heechul_

"_Iya, jadi sebenarnya namamu itu Romero, akulah Romeonya" bohong Siwon_

"_Bukan, kau itu bukan Romeo, tapi Romao!" Hankyung menunjuk Siwon_

"_Ah.. hahaha.. kalau begitu aku mau bicara dengan Romero saja" ucap Heechul_

"_Ah! Akulah Romero!" seru Siwon dan Hankyung bersamaan dengan pose-pose yang menjijikkan. Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak mengerti_

"_Jadi aku itu Romero? namaku Romero? lalu peranku apa dong? aku jadi siapa dong?" batin Leeteuk bingung "Eh, tunggu, bukannya namaku itu Leeteuk? kok jadi Romero? loh? eh? jadi namaku siapa sih sebenarnya?" Leeteuk mulai mondar-mandir tidak jelas di atas panggung sambil memikirkan namanya. Apa orang ini benar-benar bodoh? sebenarnya bagaimana jalan pikirannya?_

_Penoton yang melihatnya hanya memperhatikan Leeteuk yang terus mondar-mandir, Siwon dan Hankyung yang masih bertengkar untuk memperebutkan posisi 'Romero' dan Heechul yang terus tersenyum menahan marah melihat Siwon dan Hankyung_

-##########-##########-

.

.

.

"Oh tidak…. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing…" Heechul berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan perhatian penonton. Ia menyentuh keningnya dengan pose orang yang sedang mengalami sakit kepala namun tetap anggun layaknya seorang putri.

Siwon dan Hankyung yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menggapai tubuh Heechul. "Kau tidak apa-apa Juliet?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Siwon dan Hankyung langsung memegangi tubuh Heechul dan membuat tubuh Heechul tidak terlihat oleh penonton.

"Ini saatnya" batin Heechul. Dengan cepat ia menonjok perut Siwon dan menginjak keras kaki Hankyung. Otomatis tubuh Siwon melemas dan Hankyung berjinjit-jinjit kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Sementara itu Heechul bergeser perlahan ke tempat Leeteuk. "Oohhh.. kepalaku…." Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hm?" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sedang bengong jadi tersadar. "Oh Heechul, kau sakit lagi!?" Leeteuk mulai cemas.

"Juliet, Leeteuk, Juliet" bisik Heechul.

"Oh iya iya lupa, Juliet! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia memegang dahi Heechul. "Tapi tidak panas kok." Ucapnya.

Semua penonton langsung memasang raut wajah aneh. "Kayaknya mereka salah skrip deh.." komentar salah satu penonton.

Heechul langsung berbalik. "Oh Romeo! Dahiku memang tidak panas. Aku sakit kepala bukan karena demam! Sesungguhnya aku sakit kepala karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu! Wahai Romeo! Kenapa namamu Romeo?" Heechul menatap wajah Leeteuk lekat-lekat, tubuhnya kini menempel dengan tubuh Leeteuk.

"Heh? Langsung loncat ke babak berikutnya nih?" bingung panitia drama. "Ah.. sudahlah.."

"Oh Juliet.. andai kau tahu betapa…" Leeteuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Betapa aku ingin menanggalkan nama ini" bisik Heechul memberitahu.

"Betapa aku ingin menanggalkan nama ini!" Leeteuk mengikuti kata-kata Heechul.

"Untuk bisa menjalin cinta bersamamu" bisik Heechul lagi.

"Untuk bisa menjalin cinta bersamamu" lagi-lagi Leeteuk membeo kata-kata Heechul.

Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca "Oh Romeo… mengapa begitu banyak halangan dalam cinta kita..?" Heechul memeluk tubuh Leeteuk.

"Yack! Jangan peluk-peluk putriku sembarangan!" Yunho berteriak dari bangku penonton. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Sebenarnya siapa juga yang memeluk tubuh Heechul? Jelas-jelas Heechul yang memeluk tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hei, bukankah itu Jung Yunho? Kepala keluarga Jung itu kan? Psssttt pssstt…" beberapa orang penonton mulai saling berbisik.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya jadi merasa malu sekali. air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Hiks… Yunho bodoh.. Jung Yunho pabo… duduk sekarang juga atau aku akan merubah margaku menjadi Kim!" ancam Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik kaki baju Yunho dengan air mata yang masih terus jatuh dan jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya, persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan permen.

Yunho langsung meneguk ludahnya melihat istri tercintanya menatapnya dengan mata yang basah. "Ja-Jangan dong sayang. Jangan ya. Lihat nih aku duduk. Duduk loh. Nih nempel di kursi." Yunho menyamankan dirinya di kursinya.

"Jangan berdiri lagi hiks.. hiks.." Jaejoong menyeka air matanya dengan gaun yang dipakainya.

"Aduh sayangku cintaku padamu aku rinduku. Jangan dielap pakai gaun dong, nanti gaunnya kotor. Nih elap pakai tanganku saja." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata Jaejoong.

"Yun…." Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah saat dengan perlahan Yunho menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya.

Yunho tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia tersentak lalu menatap panggung "UWO! Menjauh dari Putriku!" teriaknya saat melihat Leeteuk malah balas memeluk Heechul.

"Huuweeeeeeeee Yun jeleeeeeekkkkk!" Jaejoong kembali menangis lalu memukul kepala Yunho dengan tas yang dibawanya. Entah apa isi tas Jaejoong, tapi pukulan itu berhasil membuat Yunho jatuh pingsan tidak sadakan diri. "Eh?" Jaejoong langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap tubuh suaminya.

Heechul yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lebar. "Bagus umma!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong langsung menatap panggung. Melihat putrinya tersenyum, ia jadi tertawa "Bagus!" ucapnya. Sebenarnya ini…. keluarga macam apa…?

"Juli..et…" Siwon bicara sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau milikku.."

"Kau milikku Juliet" Hankyung berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil mendekati Heechul

"Apaan sih dua orang ini" batin Heechul kesal. "Kyaaaaa! Ada zombie!" teriak Heechul. "Ayo lari Romeo!" Heechul menarik tangan Leeteuk menjauhi Siwon dan Hankyung. "Rasakan ini. Serangan Juliet!" Heechul membuka sepatunya lalu melemparkannya ke Hankyung dan Siwon.

Masing-masing sepatu itu mendarat sempurna di dahi Siwon dan Hankyung. Bidikan Heechul memang tidak usah diragukan lagi. Dirinya memang sudah memiliki banyak kelebihan sejak lahir. Perlahan kedua tubuh itu ambruk, Siwon dan Hankyung jatuh pingsan. Yah wajar sih. Heechul melempar sepatu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Melihat itu, para penonton menjadi tertawa "Hahaha hebat Juliet!" seru salah seorang penonton. "Lucu sekali! lihat hahaha" ucap penonton lain. "Juliet super hero!" teriak penonton lainnya. Seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa.

"Bagus sekali Jung Heechul! Kau membuat penonton melupakan semua kesalahan tadi!" panitia drama memuji Heechul saat Heechul turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

"Hehe, terima kasih." Balas Heechul "Tidak kusangka penonton malah pada senang. Kukira akan tambah kacau. Ya sudahlah." Batin Heechul

"Babak selanjutnya! Ayo cepat-cepat!"

"Apa? Juliet anakku jatuh cinta kepada salah satu anak dari keluarga Montague itu?" salah seorang pemain mulai bicara di atas panggung.

"Iya baginda. Tuan putri menyukainya. Kemarin malam ternyata beliau pergi diam-diam ke kerajaan keluarga Montague"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tutup semua pintu istana! Jangan biarkan Juliet pergi dari sini!"

Drama mulai memasuki babak selanjutnya….

"Oh aku ingin bertemu dengan Romeo.. ingin sekali.. hiks…" Juliet atau lebih tepatnya Heechul, sedang menangisi nasibnya yang terkurung di dalam istana.

"Anakku Juliet.. jangan bersedih.." Yuri memeluk tubuh Heechul.

"Aku harus menemuinya ibu suri, aku harus menemuinya" Heechul berjalan ke arah jendela kamar lalu membukanya.

"Juliet!" bisik Yuri melarang, tapi Heechul tetap pergi.

…...

"Juliet? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata membulat.

"Kau juga sedang apa di sini?" tanya Heechul. Keduanya kini berada di atas panggung dengan latar belakang sebuah taman.

"Aku ingin menemuimu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Begitu juga aku.." balas Heechul. Keduanya saling berjalan mendekat. Pluk! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah apel terlempar dan mendarat mulus di tangkapan Heechul. "Apa ini? apel?" batinnya bingung.

"Kok ada apel?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Apelnya buat dimakan, Heechul" tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinga Heechul. Heechul menoleh dan menemukan Tiffany berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Mau apa Tiffany?" tanya Heechul berbisik. Ia menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan datar dan malas.

"Makan apelnya! Cepat cepat cepat!" suruh Tiffany.

Heechul menyerahkan apel itu kepada Tiffany "Aneh-aneh saja. Mana ada apel di drama Romeo dan Juliet"

Tiffany yang sudah kesal mencuil sedikit bagian apel itu lalu menyuapkannya paksa ke mulut Heechul. "Makan" bisik Tifanny.

Mau tidak mau Heechul mengunyahnya. Ia tidak mungkin memuntahkannya di atas panggung kan? "Apaan sih si Tiffany ini" batin Heechul. "Loh..?" Heechul memegangi dahinya. "Pengelihatanku buram…"

"Sebenarnya apel itu sudah kulumuri dengan obat tidur! Rasakan kau Heechul!" batin Tiffany.

"Juliet?" Leeteuk menangkap tubuh Heechul saat melihatnya sudah hampir ambruk. "Dia.. pingsan?" bingung Leeteuk.

"Hahahaha!" Tiffany tertawa kencang atas kesuksesannya "Sekarang akulah Julietnya!" batin Tiffany.

"Oh! Ternyata Clarissa itu nenek sihir!" teriak salah seorang penonton dengan raut wajah kaget.

"EH?" bingung Tiffany.

"Lihat itu! Apel itu apel beracun!" penonton itu menunjuk apel yang berada di genggaman tangan Tiffany. Para penonton langsung saling berbisik "Pasti dia ibu tirinya putri salju" bisik salah seorang penonton "Iri terhadap kecantikan anaknya" bisik penonton lainnya

"Bukan! Bukan! Aku Juliet! Juliet!" panik Tiffany.

"Juliet pingsan karena Clarissa iri terhadap kecantikannya." Bisik penonton. "Dasar, ternyata musuh di dalam selimut ya" bisik penonton lain.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu.." Tiffany sudah hampir menangis.

"Aduh.. kenapa jadi begini.." Yoona memijat dahinya. "Cepat siapkan peti mati! Ambil dari ruangan klub drama! Cepat!" perintah Yoona.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya beberapa orang.

"Kita pasti akan membutuhkannya, cepat!"

"Baik!"

Drama yang tidak terkontrol itu pun terus berlanjut. Kini Heechul dibaringkan di dalam sebuah peti mati yang diletakkan tepat di tengah panggung. Lampu ruangan dimatikan dan hanya dinyalakan sebuah lampu sorot yang menyorot ke peti mati Heechul.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatnya kacau!" panitia drama memarahi Tiffany di belakang panggung

"Maaf.. hiks.."

…..

Leeteuk naik ke atas panggung dan mendekati peti mati Heechul "Oh Juliet.. kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku secepat ini..?" tanya Leeteuk

"Ini jadi drama putri salju.." bisik seorang penonton kepada temannya

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang wahai Juliet..?" Leeteuk berlutut di sebelah peti mati lalu mengusap pipi Heechul dengan jemarinya.

"Kau harus menciumnya Romeo!" teriak salah seorang penonton. "Benar! Cium Juliet!" setuju penonton lainnya.

"Eh? Cium?" kaget Leeteuk.

"Iya dong! Kan di dongeng putri salju juga begitu!"

Leeteuk meneguk ludahnya lalu menatap Heechul yang masih tertidur. "A..aku.. aku harus menciumnya..?"

"Sudah sana minggir!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon naik ke atas panggung dan mendorong tubuh Leeteuk. "Biar aku yang menciumnya" ucapnya. Siwon berlutut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul.

"Enak saja!" Hankyung naik ke atas panggung dan menendang tubuh Siwon. "Akulah yang pantas menciumnya!" Hankyung menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Enak saja! Aku!" tidak setuju Siwon

"Aku!" protes Hankyung. Dan akhirnya kedua orang itu terus berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencium Heechul.

"Kalau ciuman.. bisa hamil ga ya?" batin Leeteuk dengan pipi yang bersemu. Ia kembali mendekati peti mati saat Siwon dan Hankyung sedang saling memukul dan menendang satu sama lain. Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Heechul baik-baik. "Kalau nanti Heechul sampai hamil bagaimana?" pikirnya.

"Ayo cium dia Romeo!" teriak penonton.

Leeteuk kembali meneguk ludahnya. "Apa aku siap menjadi seorang ayah?" batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…._

.

.

big thanks for: **shinminkyu, Jmhyewon, Heewonwife , lovegood cherry, Shim shia, hani, lee eun san, audrey musaena, K my name, summerchu, tyararahayuni, L-969**, **and lovelovechulie :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok, I'm back~ ada yang nunggu ff ini?  
**

**lets read!**

* * *

**Title: It's About Our Noona**

**Chapter: 15**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

.

.

.

"_Kau harus menciumnya Romeo!" teriak salah seorang penonton. "Benar! Cium Juliet!" setuju penonton lainnya._

"_Eh? Cium?" kaget Leeteuk._

"_Iya dong! Kan di dongeng putri salju juga begitu!"_

_Leeteuk meneguk ludahnya lalu menatap Heechul yang masih tertidur. "A..aku.. aku harus menciumnya..?"_

"_Sudah sana minggir!" tiba-tiba saja Siwon naik ke atas panggung dan mendorong tubuh Leeteuk. "Biar aku yang menciumnya" ucapnya. Siwon berlutut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul._

"_Enak saja!" Hankyung naik ke atas panggung dan menendang tubuh Siwon. "Akulah yang pantas menciumnya!" Hankyung menunjuk dadanya sendiri._

"_Enak saja! Aku!" tidak setuju Siwon_

"_Aku!" protes Hankyung. Dan akhirnya kedua orang itu terus berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencium Heechul._

"_Kalau ciuman.. bisa hamil ga ya?" batin Leeteuk dengan pipi yang bersemu. Ia kembali mendekati peti mati saat Siwon dan Hankyung sedang saling memukul dan menendang satu sama lain. Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Heechul baik-baik. "Kalau nanti Heechul sampai hamil bagaimana?" pikirnya._

"_Ayo cium dia Romeo!" teriak penonton._

_Leeteuk kembali meneguk ludahnya. "Apa aku siap menjadi seorang ayah?" batinnya._

* * *

.

.

Di saat Leeteuk masih berkutat hebat dengan pikirannya tentang "Ciuman bisa menyebabkan hamil" serta di saat Hankyung dan Siwon masih saling menendang dan memukul satu sama lain, terjadi keributan yang sama di sisi kiri tangga panggung.

"Ayo cepat keluar!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau.. hiks.."

"Ayolah Taemin, cepat ke sana dan kacaukan drama putri salju ini. Aku tidak mau kalau si jelek itu sampai mencium bibir suci noonaku!" kali ini giliran Changmin yang berbisik

"Tapi Taemin takut Min.. hiks.."

"Dasar ga guna! Cepat keluar dan hentikan drama konyol ini!" saking geramnya, Kyuhyun langsung menendang Taemin. Tubuh Taeminpun tersungkur masuk begitu saja ke atas panggung. Penonton yang menyadari hal itu kompak melihat ke arah Taemin.

"Aduh.. hiks.. Kyu jahat sekali.. hiks.." Taemin mencoba berdiri sembari mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Psstt… siapa lagi itu? tokoh lain lagi?" kembali, semua penonton mulai saling berbisik.

Menyadari hal itu, Taemin langsung menoleh ke arah kursi penonton. "A-Ah.. a.." Taemin secepat mungkin berdiri. Ia terlihat kacau sekali dengan pakaian terusan berwarna abu-abu kusam dengan jahitan di sana sini. Yah.. walau wajahnya tentu saja masih cantik. Dengan rambut dikepang dua sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain, Taemin hanya terus tergagap di atas panggung.

"A-ada… yang.. ma-mau ko-korek api?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Taemin demam panggung! Itulah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Siapa lagi bocah itu!?" panitia drama sudah pusing setengah mati akan tokoh-tokoh yang dengan seenaknya bermunculan.

"Te-tenang kak"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?"

"Ada yang.. mau.. hiks.. korek api?" tubuh Taemin mulai gemetar. Matanya sudah basah.

Siwon dan Hankyung yang mendengar isakan kecil Taemin pun langsung berhenti berkelahi. Masalahnya… Taemin itu termasuk adik yang dilindungi Heechul. Kalau sampai Heechul tahu Taemin menangis dan kedua pria bawahannya ini tidak menghentikan tangisannya, bisa habis mereka nanti.

Dengan cepat Siwon dan Hankyung menghampiri Taemin "Ah, jual apa gadis manis?" tanya siwon sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ini drama 'Gadis penjual korek api ya'?" bisik seorang penonton kepada temannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung" balas sang teman.

Taemin langsung menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang sudah basah "Kak Won.." secara tidak langsung Taemin mencoba meminta pertolongan.

"Ah, kubeli ya, kau jual korek api kan? Aku beli ya" ucap Hankyung.

Taemin berbalik menatap Hankyung "Kak Han.. hiks.."

"Ssssttttt jangan nangis Taeminnnnn" bisik Siwon dan Hankyung secara bersamaan

"Kyu dan Min memaksaku memakai pakaian ini.. hiks.."

"Oh! Apa ini!? lihat ke sini jendral!" Kyuhyun muncul ke atas panggung mengenakan pakaian polisi jaman dulu.

Meskipun di salah satu sisi panggung sedang ribut, tapi sepertinya Leeteuk tidak terpengaruh. Ia masih saja menatap Heechul dan berpikir "Cium Tidak Cium Tidak"

Changmin naik ke atas panggung dengan gaya angkuh. Di atas bibirnya yang bisa dibilang errrr… seksi.. itu terdapat kumis palsu yang cukup tebal. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Taemin, Siwon dan Hankyung. Dan yang pastinya, di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat ini jendral?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Taemin.

"Ada apa ini, sersan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin dengan suara berat yang terkesan berwibawa. Ia menatap angkuh Taemin.

"Wanita ini dijadikan budak oleh kedua pria hidung belang ini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon dan Hankyung secara bergantian.

"Eh?"

"Tu-tuan mau beli korek api?" dengan bodohnya Taemin malah menawarkan sebungkus korek api yang terdapat dalam keranjangnya.

"Sersan Kyuhyun"

"Siap Jendral!" Kyuhyun memberi hormat kepada Changmin.

"Tangkap kedua pria berhidung besar ini!" perintah Changmin.

"Hidung belang, Jendral!" ralat Kyuhyun.

"Apalah itu, yang pasti hidung mereka memang besar"

"Siap! Jendral!" Kyuhyun langsung meniup peluit. banyak orang dengan pakaian tentara naik ke atas panggung dan menyeret Hankyung juga Siwon.

"Apa-apan ini!? hei!" Hankyung dan Siwon sudah kesal bukan main. Kalau mereka turun dari panggung, sudah lewat kesempatan mereka untuk mencium Heechul.

"Kau.. bukannya.." Hankyung yang merasa mengenali salah seorang yang tengah menangkapnya saat ini langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Maaf hyung, ini perintah langsung dari Jung bersaudara. Kalau kami tidak menuruti mereka, kami akan dikerjai habis-habisan selama setahun penuh!" bisik orang itu ketakutan.

Dan para tentara palsu itu pun menyeret Siwon dan Hankyung turun dari atas panggung "Heiiiii!"

"Nona, kau tidak perlu takut lagi. sekarang kau sudah bebas. Sersan Kyuhyun"

"Siap, Jendral!"

"Berikan nona ini pakaian layak pakai, dan pastikan ia bisa makan dengan baik" ucap changmin.

"Siap! Jendral!" balas Kyuhyun

"Min.. hiks…" entah karena pikirannya masih terlalu polos atau mungkin sudah menginjak kata 'Bodoh', Taemin jadi merasa terharu atas apa yang baru saja Changmin lakukan.. errr… untuknya? Dengan cepat Taemin melompat memeluk Changmin "Min, Taemin takut! Hiks"

Melihat hal itu mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat "Lepaskan Minnie'ku! Taemin jelek!" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Taemin dari saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Taemin, lepas" perintah Changmin

"Tidak mau.. Taemin takut.." Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Gyaaa! Cari mati!" urat-urat kekesalan tampak jelas di dahi Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Taemin, lihat aku" panggil Changmin.

Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin lalu dengan cepat Changmin menyentil dahi Taemin cukup keras "Auwww!" taemin meringis dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, beralih memegangi dahinya yang terasa nyeri.

Dengan langkah yang dibuat agar terlihat angkuh dan berwibawa, Changmin berjalan mendekati peti mati Heechul. Kyuhyun mengekor sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Taemin yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Ehem!" Changmin berdeham. Bermaksud mengalihkan mata Leeteuk yang dengan tidak sopan terus menatap wajah cantik sang noona. Setelah tidak ada reaksi, Changmin kembali berdeham "EHEM!" kali ini lebih kencang.

Akhirnya Leeteuk menoleh juga. "Changmin?" tanyanya

"Sersan Kyuhyun. aku melihat adanya niat dan tindakan perkosaan di sini" ucap Changmin.

Penonton langsung terkejut. Suasana di dalam aula mendadak sepi. Bahasanya terlalu berat dan.. vulgar…?

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Jendral! Kita harus menghentikannya!" kata Kyuhyun

"Tangkap dia" ucap Changmin bertuju kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Leeteuk.

"Ayo ikut!" paksa Kyuhyun

Changmin berlutut di sebelah peti mati Heechul "Gadis yang cantik.." ucapnya "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Changmin

"Dia terkena racun, Jendral! Dari nenek sihir jahat!" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku bukan nenek sihir!" teriak Tiffany dari belakang panggung

"Bagaimana cara membangunkan gadis ini, sersan?" tanya Changmin

"Dengan cara menciumnya, Jendral!"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menciumnya" ucap Changmin

"Wah, tidak mungkin.. ternyata takdir Juliet bukan bersama romeo" para penonton mulai kembali heboh.

"Min, tidak boleh.." Jaejoong mengigit kecil sapu tangannya. Cemas mengetahui bahwa putranya akan mencium sang kakak.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Leeteuk. "Nanti kalau Noona'mu hamil anakmu bagaimana!?" Leeteuk cemas setengah mati.

Para penonton mengerutkan kening mereka masing-masing "Hamil? Apa sih? Kok jadi hamil?" dan psssttt psssttt psssttt lainnya

"Si Leeteuk itu bicara apa sih?" heran Changmin. "Dari pada ciuman pertama noona diambil oleh si Leeteuk paboya itu, mendingan untukku deh" batin Changmin. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Saat jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, tangan Heechul terangkat dan menghantam wajah Changmin "Ukh…" kepala Changmin langsung terhentak ke belakang. Penonton tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karena tubuh Changmin menghalangi peti mati Heechul, jadi mereka diam saja.

"Min!" Kyuhyun yang melihat bahwa Changmin menutupi hidungnya langsung melepaskan Leeteuk dan mendekati Changmin "kau kenapa min? berdarah!" Kyuhyun panik begitu melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung Changmin.

Sementara si kembar sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, Leeteuk kembali berlutut di sebelah peti mati Heechul "Juliet…" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kondisi panik itu langsung menarik Changmin turun dari atas panggung "UKS! Di mana UKS!?" teriaknya

"Eh? Kyu! Min! Taemin ikut!" Taemin yang melihat si kembar turun dari atas panggung menyusul mereka.

Kini perhatian penonton yang sempat teralihkan jadi kembali menatap sang Romeo dan Juliet. "Aku harus menciumnya. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti Juliet akan mati" batin Leeteuk. Ia kembali meneguk ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Ma, maaf Heechul.." bisiknya.

Leeteuk menarik kepala Heechul. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Heechul, hanya menempelkan, tidak melakukan hal yang lebih. Setelah dirasa cukup, Leeteuk menjauhkan kepalanya.

Kelopak mata Heechul dengan perlahan terbuka. Yah.. sebenarnya Heechul sudah sadar sedari tadi. Ia juga mehantam wajah Changmin dalam posisi sangat sadar, hanya saja 'The Show Must Go On" jadi Heechul tetap berpura-pura pingsan. Tapi alasan yang paling kuat sih.. yah.. Heechul ingin Leeteuk menciumnya.

"Juliet…" Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyumnya

Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Romeo!" dengan cepat Heechul memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. "Dramanya berjalan sukses" Heechul tertawa kecil

Leeteuk menatap dalam-dalam mata Heechul "Heechul.. aku siap menjadi seorang ayah" ucapnya

Heechul hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "ayah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan hamil kan gara-gara ciumanku?" tanya Leeteuk.

Mata Heechul membulat mendengarnya "Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu?" batinnya.

"Aku akan menikahimu" bisik Leeteuk sambil tersenyum

Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman mulai mengembang di bibir Heechul. Kini matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu, bukan karena sekedar drama lagi. "Aku bersedia! Aku bersedia Leeteuk! Kita akan bahagia bersama anak kita!" balas Heechul "Bodo amat deh dia mau anggap aku hamil, yang penting judulnya menikah dan jadi istri Leeteuk" batin Heechul.

Keduanya hanya tersenyum… yang satu senyuman sang malaikat, yang satu senyuman iblis berkedok malaikat…

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

**sekarang saatnya membalas review~**

**silahkan Heechul dan Leeteuk!**

* * *

**Hee:** kenapa harus aku? dasar pemalas

**me:** nanti aku bayar deh! tolong ya! *pergi*

**Hee:** sungguh? *mata berbinar* baiklah~ nah, mari kita mulai~ *senyum 1 juta volt* Jungsoo, kamu yang bacakan

**Teuk:** eh? baiklah... *baca review readers* katanya drama ini mirip OVJ

**Hee:** huh? yang bener aja, ga liat pemainnya orang super ganteng kayak aku? jangan disamain sama Sule dan Aziz gagap dong

**Teuk:** kamu tahu OVJ? padahal aku aja ga tau...

**Hee:** apa sih yang ga Kim Heechul tahu? Lanjut!

**Teuk:** **"Leeteuk kok bisa polos amat sih?"** loh? aku kan emang polos~

**Hee:** *muntah*

**Teuk:** rata-rata reviewnya cuma bilang aku bodoh.. korslet.. pabo... *depresi* *buang kertas review*

**Hee:** ckckck, sabar ya~

*liat review* eh? udah selesai?

baiklah~ sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya~ *lambai-lambai*

* * *

**apa!? cuma segitu doang!? ck! rugi bayar si Ichul dah.**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang udah bersedia review *males nyebutin satu-satu* #slap**

** yowes, sekarang buat yang udah baca ayo review!**

**With Love,  
**

**Cndy Prissycatice  
**

Withwi


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: It's About Our Noona**

**Chapter: 16**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

_Leeteuk menatap dalam-dalam mata Heechul "Heechul.. aku siap menjadi seorang ayah" ucapnya_

_Heechul hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Ayah? Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau akan hamil kan gara-gara ciumanku?" tanya Leeteuk._

_Mata Heechul membulat mendengarnya "Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu?" batinnya._

"_Aku akan menikahimu" bisik Leeteuk sambil tersenyum_

_Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman mulai mengembang di bibir Heechul. Kini matanya berkaca-kaca karena terharu, bukan karena sekedar drama lagi. "Aku bersedia! Aku bersedia Leeteuk! Kita akan bahagia bersama anak kita!" balas Heechul "Bodo amat deh dia mau anggap aku hamil, yang penting judulnya menikah dan jadi istri Leeteuk" batin Heechul._

_Keduanya hanya tersenyum… yang satu senyuman sang malaikat, yang satu senyuman iblis berkedok malaikat…_

* * *

"Eh? Pantai?" Heechul bertanya sambil melihat kalender gantung di kamarnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam ponselnya dan sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk satu persatu tanggal.

Kini sudah lewat dua minggu dari pertunjukkan drama itu. Drama yang kacau balau itu ternyata berhasil memikat hati para penontonnya. "Drama yang menyenangkan! Baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti ini!" banyak pendapat seperti itu atau "Tokohnya bodoh-bodoh deh, membuatku tertawa"

Pokoknya drama itu berjalan sukses tanpa diperkirakan. Dan tentunya.. Heechul dan Leeteuk menjadi semakin terkenal.

"Ya, kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk di seberang telepon.

Heechul menggerakkan bola matanya naik menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. "Aku sih tentu mau sekali. Habisnya kamu yang ngajak sih. Tapi aku harus bilang apa pada umma dan appa?" batin Heechul.

"Tidak mau ya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi karena Heechul tidak kunjung menjawab. "Heechul, aku ingin mengajakmu dan calon bayi kita jalan-jalan" Leeteuk menambahkan.

Dalam sekejap pipi Heechul merona. Tangan kanannya bergerak turun ke bawah dan berhenti di perutnya. Heechul mengusap-usap perutnya yang datar. "Aduh.. andai saja benar-benar ada anakmu di dalam sini, aku pasti bahagia sekali." pikirnya. "K-kau tahu kan bagaimana orangtuaku. Mereka pasti tidak mengijinkanku."

"Tapi aku berhak atasmu" balas Leeteuk.

Heechul ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga. Ruh di dalam tubuhnya sudah melayang-layang gembira di udara. _Aku berhak atasmu. Aku berhak atasmu._ "Ya ya! Kau berhak atasku! Aku milikmu!" Batin Heechul.

"Aku ingin mengelus perutmu" Leeteuk bicara sambil berbisik. Sebenarnya pipinya tidak kalah merona di seberang sana. Membayangkan akan menjadi seorang ayah membuatnya bahagia tak terkira. Entah terlalu bodoh atau sejenisnya, Leeteuk bisa membayangkan ia akan menimang seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang terlahir dari rahim Heechul. Ciuman bisa membuat hamil? Sejak kapan pemikiran super ngaco itu ditemukan?

"Lee..leeteuk.." Heechul gugup sekarang. Ia senang Leeteuk telah menjadi miliknya. Tapi juga cemas setengah mati memikirkan bahwa sebenarnya tidak pernah ada janin di dalam rahimnya!

"Heechul, lahirkan bayi perempuan ya" ucap Leeteuk. Bicara soal gender atau jenis kelamin si 'Bayi' yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada itu, Leeteuk memang menginginkan bayi perempuan. Kalian sudah tahu alasannya kan? Tentu karena Leeteuk terlalu takut atas sifat dan kehendak aneh ibunda tercintanya. Sudah cukup ia saja yang mengalami hal itu, tidak lagi untuk anaknya.

Heechul ingin menangis sekarang. Ia terlalu takut suatu saat Leeteuk mengetahui semuanya dan malah berbalik membenci dirinya. "Tidak ada.. anakmu tidak ada…" batinnya sengsara. Heechul meremas baju yang menutupi perutnya dengan gusar. "I-Iya. Pa-pasti anak perempuan" jawab Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Oh Heechul, aku benar-benar ingin memeluk perutmu sekarang!" semakin Leeteuk antusias dan bahagia, semakin Heechul ingin menangis dengan tubuh melemas. "Oh iya cinta" panggilan Leeteuk yang ini membuat Heechul kembali mabuk kepayang.

"N-ne?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana di sekolah? kau tidak pusing atau mual kan?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan cemas.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali kok.. ha..ha..ha.." BOHONG! Bagaimana bisa tidak pusing menyimpan semua kebohongan seperti ini setiap harinya?

Heechul.. sungguh.. kau memang ratunya para iblis pendusta….

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu lusa aku akan menjemputmu ya. Sampai ketemu lusa~"

"Y-ya.. sampai ketemu.."

-#####-

.

.

_Malam sebelum pergi_

.

"Noona? Berkemas seperti itu memangnya mau kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran saat melihat Heechul memasukkan baju dan barang-barangnya yang lain ke dalam sebuah tas.

Heechul tersentak dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun ada tepat di ambang pintu kamarnya "E-eh? K-Kyu?" Heechul bicara gugup. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanyanya balik

"Aku cuma lewat dan kebetulan pintu kamar noona terbuka. Yah sebenarnya aku mau ke dapur mencari makanan sih, si Minnie rewel. Tapi.. kulihat noona sibuk sekali. noona mau berkemah?" Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul.

Heechul langsung menarik resleting tasnya dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke sudut ranjangnya. "Ti-tidak kok." Kilah Heechul.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat noona memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam sebuah tas" balas Kyuhyun mulai curiga.

"Itu tas renang waktu itu. noona sedang membereskannya" bohong Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "Tas renang tiga hari yang lalu itu? ih.. noona jorok sekali sih. Pasti udah bau tuh. Cepat dicuci gih! Ih!" Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya seakan-akan memang ada bau tidak sedap di kamar Heechul. Ia sudah mual membayangkannya, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dengan raut wajah ingin muntah.

Heechul bernafas lega. Untung otaknya jenius dan untungnya tiga hari yang lalu ia pergi bersama si kembar untuk berenang. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki kolam renang sendiri, tapi si kembar bilang mereka bosan dan ingin pergi ke kolam renang umum yang sangat jarang mereka masuki.

"Harus bilang apa nih saat Leeteuk menjemputku nanti? Aduh…"

-#######-

.

.

_Hari berikutnya_

.

Mobil Leeteuk sudah terparkir rapi di depan pekarangan rumah Heechul. Heechul melihat cemas pujaan hatinya dari jendela kamarnya. Leeteuk dengan santainya berjalan masuk tidak peduli si kembar yang lebih dulu melihat mobil Leeteuk datang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu utama.

"Mau apa si jelek itu datang?" Changmin bertanya angkuh sambil melipat lengan bajunya.

"Tentunya menemui noona kita" jawab Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatap Leeteuk dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam kantung celananya.

"Hai Kyu, Min. noona kalian ada?" Leeteuk bertanya ramah

"Untuk apa mencarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Pria ini benar-benar super bodoh sampai tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau punya nyawa berapa berani mengajak noonaku?" kini gantian Changmin yang bertanya. Dengan sangat tidak sopannya Changmin mengajukan pertanyaan itu tanpa menatap Leeteuk, ia masih sibuk melipat lengan bajunya ke atas.

Leeteuk diam untuk beberapa saat "Manusia hanya punya satu nyawa kan?" Leeteuk malah balik bertanya.

"Itu berarti kau siap untuk mati" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau mati muda ah" balas Leeteuk dengan polosnya.

"Kyu! Min! Hentikan!" Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan si kembar akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Leeteuk. Heechul tersenyum singkat kepada Leeteuk lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kedua adik kembarnya. "Masuklah ke dalam" perintahnya.

"Dan membiarkan noona dibawa pergi oleh laki-laki yang tidak jelas ini? yang benar saja" Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Ah! Begitu rupanya!" Leeteuk menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "kalian ikut saja Min, Kyu" ajak Leeteuk.

Mata Changmin, Kyuhyun, bahkan mata Heechul pun ikut membulat mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. "Lee..teuk.. apa maksudmu mengajak mereka?" tanya Heechul tidak suka.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh mereka calon adik iparku. Aku juga harus akrab dengan mereka" jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah secerah mentari.

"I-PAR? IPAR?" si kembar mengulangi kata-kata Leeteuk. Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di dahi keduanya. Tangan mereka sudah mengepal kesal. Seenaknya saja Leeteuk mengakui noona mereka sebagai miliknya!

"Me-memang kok" Heechul berusaha membela dan melindungi Leeteuk dari amukan si kembar.

"TIDAK SUDI!" bentak Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Heechul yang merasa ini sudah mencapai tahap yang gawat langsung menarik lengan Leeteuk. Keduanya berlari dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Leeteuk. Heechul duduk di depan kemudi dan langsung menekan gas mobil, mobil itu pun melaju.

Sebenarnya si kembar sudah mengejar Leeteuk dan Heechul saat Heechul menarik tangan Leeteuk, tapi apa daya, jarak antara mereka cukup jauh. Dan dari pada mereka mengejar tanpa hasil, mereka lebih memilih lari ke tempat di mana mobil mereka berada.

Heechul tanpa peduli terus menginjak gas, membuat Leeteuk hanya bisa diam keheranan. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Heechul bisa mengendarai sebuah mobil seperti ini. tapi kenyataannya? Heechul bahkan mengendarai mobil lebih hebat dari pada dirinya.

"Pasang safety belt mu Leeteuk!" perintah Heechul yang masih memfokuskan matanya ke jalan raya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah? Ah i-iya" jawab Leeteuk yang baru tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Ia langsung memasang safety belt sesuai perintah Heechul. Dan saat kembali melihat Heechul, Leeteuk juga langsung memasangkan safety belt untuk gadis cantik itu. "Kau menghawatirkan diriku padahal kondisimu sendiri tidak aman. Heechul Heechul"

Pipi Heechul merona mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa malu. "Terima kasih Leeteuk" ucapnya lembut.

"Apapun untuk calon istriku" balas Leeteuk.

"OH NO! jangan! Jangan sekarang Leeteuk! Kau bisa membuat kita terbunuh kalau sekarang kau terus mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu! biarkan aku berkonsentrasi sekarang!" batin Heechul. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Aegya, appa di sini" Leeteuk tanpa melihat bagaimana kondisi Heechul yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas sekarang malah menuntun tangannya mengelus-elus perut Heechul.

Suhu tubuh Heechul meningkat seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Leeteuk sedang membelai lembut perutnya! Sentuhan tidak langsung itu membuat darah Heechul bergolak hebat. Telapak tangannya yang memegang kemudi sudah basah oleh keringat. Kalau Heechul sampai mendapatkan serangan jantung dadakan, habislah mereka.

Sementara Heechul sudah di ambang dunia dan surga, Leeteuk malah sedang gembira-gembiranya menyapa 'Bayi' nya. Raut wajah gembira itu tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata. Memang di benaknya ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena ia menganggap telah menghamili Heechul padahal mereka masih sama-sama murid SMA, tapi di lain sisi perasaan bahagianya memuncak memikirkan dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Pemikiran super bodoh itu entah dari mana asalnya, mungkin Leeteuk memang sudah kelewat tidak waras atau semacamnya. Kadang aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara otaknya bekerja.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana ini, su-suamiku?" Heechul hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mengucapkan kata 'Suamiku'. Sel-sel otaknya sepertinya sudah mengikat satu sama lain dan membuat aliran darah di dalamnya tidak dapat mengalir dengan lancar. "Aku memanggilnya suamiku! Aku memanggilnya suamiku!" batin Heechul kegirangan.

"Pantai Heechul. Kita akan ke pantai" jawab Leeteuk.

"Pantai mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Enaknya kemana?" tanya Leeteuk balik.

"Kemana pun! Ajak aku kemana pun kau mau! Mau ke pantai yang ramai, pantai yang sepi, pantai yang bersih atau pantai yang kotor kek, kemana pun aku mau! Bahkan ke pantai yang tidak ada airnya pun aku bersedia asal itu bersamamu!" harap tenang sebentar.. Heechul Heechul.. apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiranmu? Untung saja kau hanya membatinnya. Kalau kau mengucapkannya mungkin Leeteuk sudah menganggapmu sebagai orang gila. Eh? Tunggu sebentar, aku sampai lupa.. Leeteuk kan juga tidak waras…

Pantai yang tidak ada airnya.. ke gunung aja sekalian..

"Pa-pantai di ujung kota saja, bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya "Di sana kan tidak ada pantai sayang, hanya ada kolam renang" jawab Leeteuk.

Lagi-lagi.. kata 'Sayang' itu membuat Heechul terlena. Genggaman tangannya pada kemudi melemah dan mobilpun oleng. "Heechul awas!" teriak Leeteuk takut saat mereka sudah hampir menabrak mobil dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Ups~" dengan sangat lihai Heechul membanting stir, mobil pun berbalik dan mereka kembali ke jalur mereka sebelumnya. Jantung Leeteuk sudah berdetak hebat tak karuan. Bahkan saking hebatnya, Leeteuk sampai meremas dada kirinya, menjaga agar jantungnya tidak melompat keluar dari tempatnya berada. Heechul dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna merah padam menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. "Hehe maaf ya Leeteuk.. hehehe"

Leeteuk hanya mampu menatap Heechul dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Nafasnya masih belum teratur dan jantungnya masih berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Betapa hebatnya Heechul bisa memutar balik mobil dengan sangat cepat, ia saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Bukankah Heechul itu wanita cantik yang agak ceroboh? Selama ini itulah sosok Heechul di dalam benak Leeteuk. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa gadis cantik yang lemah lembut di hadapannya ini bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis tangguh yang sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali.

Bukankah setiap wanita pasti akan panik saat mengetahui bahwa mobilnya dalam hitungan menit akan menabrak mobil lainnya? Tapi Heechul? Ia seperti tidak ambil pusing dan bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Adrenalin Leeteuk makin berpacu. "Inikah.. wanita yang akan menjadi istriku?" batinnya.

"Jadi Leeteuk.. kita mau ke—"

TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Suara klakson yang sangat kencang terdengar. Heechul melihat ke belakang dengan kaca spion. Di sana ada mobil si kembar. "NOONA! Berhenti!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Sial!" Heechul memang sudah tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Changmin sangat hebat dalam mengemudi, karena Heechul pula lah yang mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana cara mengemudi yang 'baik'. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul menyesal telah menurunkan semua keahliannya kepada dua bocah menyebalkan itu.

Dengan sangat santai Changmin mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Heechul. "Minnie, salip mobilnya!" perintah Kyuhyun yang sudah geram bukan main.

"Baiklah" Changmin menginjak gas hingga ia berada agak jauh di depan mobil Leeteuk lalu ia membanting stir ke kiri tepat ke hadapan mobil Leeteuk. Bukankah sangat berbahaya? Ya, tentu saja sangat berbahaya. Mobil Leeteuk bisa saja langsung menghantam sisi mobil si kembar dalam hitungan menit. Tapi Changmin tidaklah sebodoh itu. ia tahu betul kehebatan noona'nya dalam hal mengemudi, Heechul pasti akan langsung mengerem mobilnya sebelum membentur mobil si kembar. Jadi? Changmin tenang-tenang saja.

Heechul membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin. "Anak sialan!" umpat Heechul dalam benaknya. Heechul langsung menginjak rem dengan cepat dan membanting stir mobilnya ke kanan dan berputar balik. Mobilnya hampir saja menabrak mobil yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. namun sekali lagi saya katakan. Heechul itu jenius! Ia mengendarai mobil seperti ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Jalanan sudah seperti daerah kekuasaannya. Jadi Heechul hampir saja menyerempet mobil itu dan well.. ia berhasil lolos dari maut dan kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihatnya sementara Changmin berdecih. "Noona memang tidak ada tandingannya. Menyebalkan" ucap Changmin kesal. ia turut memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali mengejar mobil Heechul.

"Heechul…" Leeteuk bergumam lirih memanggil nama Heechul. Heechul hanya menoleh dan menemukan Leeteuk tengah menatap dirinya "Ayo cepat kita menikah…." Ucap Leeteuk. What? Apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan pada saat-saat genting seperti ini!?

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: sorry takes too long for this chap**

**ini ff baru, jadi aku harus membuatnya**

**tidak seperti yang lain yang merupakan ff lama yang tinggal aku post**

**so, mohon dimaklumi**

**oh iya, big thanks ya buat semua yang udah bersedia review**

**maaf ga bisa balas review kalian ****karena hari ini saya UAS **

* * *

**Love,  
**

**Cndy  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: It's About Our Noona**

**Chapter: 17**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

_Warning : Man character became woman_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya._

* * *

_TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!_

_Suara klakson yang sangat kencang terdengar. Heechul melihat ke belakang dengan kaca spion. Di sana ada mobil si kembar. "NOONA! Berhenti!" teriak Kyuhyun._

"_Cih! Sial!" Heechul memang sudah tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Changmin sangat hebat dalam mengemudi, karena Heechul pula lah yang mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana cara mengemudi yang 'baik'. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul menyesal telah menurunkan semua keahliannya kepada dua bocah menyebalkan itu._

_Dengan sangat santai Changmin mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Heechul. "Minnie, salip mobilnya!" perintah Kyuhyun yang sudah geram bukan main._

"_Baiklah" Changmin menginjak gas hingga ia berada agak jauh di depan mobil Leeteuk lalu ia membanting stir ke kiri tepat ke hadapan mobil Leeteuk. Bukankah sangat berbahaya? Ya, tentu saja sangat berbahaya. Mobil Leeteuk bisa saja langsung menghantam sisi mobil si kembar dalam hitungan menit. Tapi Changmin tidaklah sebodoh itu. ia tahu betul kehebatan noona'nya dalam hal mengemudi, Heechul pasti akan langsung mengerem mobilnya sebelum membentur mobil si kembar. Jadi? Changmin tenang-tenang saja._

_Heechul membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin. "Anak sialan!" umpat Heechul dalam benaknya. Heechul langsung menginjak rem dengan cepat dan membanting stir mobilnya ke kanan dan berputar balik. Mobilnya hampir saja menabrak mobil yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. namun sekali lagi saya katakan. Heechul itu jenius! Ia mengendarai mobil seperti ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Jalanan sudah seperti daerah kekuasaannya. Jadi Heechul hampir saja menyerempet mobil itu dan well.. ia berhasil lolos dari maut dan kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat._

_Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihatnya sementara Changmin berdecih. "Noona memang tidak ada tandingannya. Menyebalkan" ucap Changmin kesal. ia turut memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali mengejar mobil Heechul._

"_Heechul…" Leeteuk bergumam lirih memanggil nama Heechul. Heechul hanya menoleh dan menemukan Leeteuk tengah menatap dirinya "Ayo cepat kita menikah…." Ucap Leeteuk. What? Apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan pada saat-saat genting seperti ini?_

* * *

Kelopak mata Heechul terbuka lebar-lebar menatap Leeteuk. "Me-menikah?" tanyanya. "Ta-tadi dia bilang menikah kan ya? Dia bilang menikah kan? Dia bilang ME-NI-KAH!?" batin Heechul.

Leeteuk terus menatap Heechul dengan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. "Aku.. sudah tidak sabar memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'istriku'" Leeteuk bicara dengan suara yang terdengar berbisik namun sangat manis.

Sel-sel di dalam otak Heechul makin kusut dibuatnya. Kaki Heechul menginjak dan melepas pijakan gas dengan cepat sehingga mobil yang dikendarainya kini berjalan.. um.. apa namanya? Tersendat-sendat?

"Minnie? Kok mobil noona jalannya gitu sih? Macet-macet gitu?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha fokus melihat mobil yang dikendarai sang noona yang berada jauh di depan sana.

"Ah masa? Jangan aneh-aneh Kyu, noona itu nomor satu dalam mengemudi, ah.. yah, noona nomor satu dalam hal apapun" Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ga mungkin lah dia bawa mobil macet-macet gitu."

"Ih beneran!" Kyuhyun sangat yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Jangan-jangan… si mesum kurang ajar itu… sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan noona kita!?" kali ini Kyuhyun panik sendiri mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Cepat susul Minnie! CEPAT!"

Changmin melirik saudara kembarnya yang sudah terlihat frustasi itu. "Hei hei.. tenanglah. Kyu, duduk dulu. Jangan keluarkan kepalamu dari kaca seperti itu." ucap Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang!? Cepat kejar noona! Kalau noona kenapa-napa di dalam sana bagaimana!? Hiks.." saking paniknya, anak yang satu ini sampai menangis.

"Lah? Malah nangis lagi.." batin Changmin heran. dengan perlahan, Changmin menarik baju Kyuhyun sehingga anak itu duduk kembali di kursinya. Changmin menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menahan isak tangisnya "Lucu banget sih anak ini" pikir Changmin. "Kyu, tenanglah. Noona itu kuat. Dia juga tahu batasan yang boleh dilakukannya dan tidak. Noona sudah bukan anak-anak lagi." Changmin mengusap-usap pelan kepala saudara kembarnya itu sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil.

"Justru karena noona bukan anak-anak lagi! aku jadi takut.. hiks.." Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya.

Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Sejak mereka kecil, hanya Heechul lah yang bisa membuat dua kembar nakal ini menangis, ya, hanya Heechul seorang yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi sifat Kyuhyun memang lebih kekanakan. Seperti sekarang, ia masih seperti anak-anak dan belum bisa berpikir dewasa. Menangis karena hal yang belum pasti kebenarannya, mencemaskan noona'nya secara berlebihan… tapi justru itulah, yang membuat Changmin senang mempunyai saudara kembar seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sekali-kali kau menangis untukku kenapa" ujar Changmin sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku kan juga ingin, begitu dicemaskan olehmu." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata basahnya "Bo.. Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh membuatku menangis! Hanya kau, yang tidak boleh membuatku menangis, Minnie!" ucap Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya.

Changmin makin tertawa dibuatnya. Apakah itu artinya dia juga spesial bagi Kyuhyun? wah, senang sekali. Changmin kira, selama ini yang ada di benak Kyuhyun hanya Heechul seorang. "Ternyata menjadi sesuatu yang spesial itu cukup menyenangkan ya" pikir Changmin.

_Someday~ my prince, will come~_

Ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdering. Lagi-lagi Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar ringtone ponsel saudara kembarnya itu. lagu yang digunakannya sebagai nada dering tidak pernah berubah. Sebenarnya itu adalah lagu kesukaan Heechul sewaktu kecil, dan karena Heechul menyukainya, Kyuhyun juga jadi menyukainya, malah berlebihan!

"Yack! Siapa sih yang meneleponku di saat seperti ini!?" dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat dahulu siapa orang yang menghubunginya. "Woy! Aku sedang sibuk! Jangan—"

"KYUUUUUUUUUUU~!" suara cempreng Taemin bergema di telinga Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat penglihatannya buram.

Setelah beberapa detik dan penglihatan Kyuhyun mulai normal kembali, dengan sangat geram Kyuhyun kembali bicara "YACK! LEE TAEMIN SUPER PABO! Jangan teriak di telinga orang!" Bentak Kyuhyun

"Kau juga jangan melakukannya dong Kyu.." gumam Changmin.

"Aduh Kyu.. kupingku sakit nih.." ucap Taemin di seberang telepon.

"Dari mana anak jelek ini dapat nomorku sih?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja noona, siapa lagi?"

"Uh Noona! Buat apa sih ngasih nomorku ke tukang jatuh ini!?" Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya kesal. "Buat apa telpon?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Apa!?"

-####-

.

.

"Kau sakit Chullie? Kita pulang saja ya. Aduh aku ini bodoh sekali, kau kan sedang mengandung, tapi malah kubiarkan kau menyetir" Leeteuk mulai cemas melihat keadaan Heechul yang mulai konslet.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke gereja." Heechul bicara sambil tertawa, kurasa ia sudah benar-benar gila.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alis matanya "Ke gereja?" tanyanya. "Untuk apa ke gereja?"

"Me-Menikah tentu saja"

"MWO? Heechul, tidak boleh! Ayo kita pulang saja. Kita akan ke gereja bersama dengan orangtua kita, tidak boleh kawin lari seperti ini" tolak Leeteuk.

Heechul kembali pada kesadarannya "Kawin lari?" bingung Heechul "Apa yang begini bisa disebut kawin lari? Sepertinya enggak deh" batinnya. "Ka-katanya kita mau ke pantai?"

"NOONA! Hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Mobil si kembar kini sudah berada di sebelah mobil Heechul. Tentu saja mereka jadi mudah terkejar karena Heechul menginjak dan melepas gas sepanjang jalan, membuat mobilnya lambat berjalan.

Heechul menoleh ke samping dan Changmin langsung menabrakkan sisi mobilnya ke mobil yang dikendarai oleh Heechul "Kyaaaa!" itulah teriakkan manis yang keluar dari bibir Heechul saat merasakan mobilnya hampir oleng. Wajar kan ia kaget sekali-kali?

Dengan refleks Heechul mengerem mobilnya, begitu juga dengan si kembar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar teriakan Heechul. Keduanya menatap Heechul dengan wajah terpana "Ma-manis…" gumam keduanya.

"Chullie! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Leeteuk dengan cepat memeriksa tubuh Heechul. "Syukurlah…" ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui kondisi Heechul baik-baik saja. Namun dalam hitungan detik Leeteuk menatap tajam si kembar "Hei! Kalian ini bagaimana sih!? Kalau noona kalian sampai kenapa-napa bagaimana!? Dia sedang Hamil tahu!"

Kata-kata Leeteuk sukses membuat si kembar dan Heechul membulatkan mata mereka. "Gawat!" batin Heechul.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat menatap Changmin. "Tadi dia bilang apa Minnie?"

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Sepertinya tadi aku salah dengar" jawab Changmin sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya aku juga salah dengar deh. Masa tadi si Leeteuk pabo itu bilang kalau noona kita hamil. Hahahahaha mustahil." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin sambil mengatakannya.

"Leeteuk.. su-sudah ya, aku baik-baik saja kok" Heechul berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk. "Akan bahaya kalau Leeteuk bilang aku hamil. Aduh, mana si kembar mulutnya ember." Itulah yang kini ada di benak Heechul.

"Tidak bisa! Kali ini aku harus menasehati mereka!" dengan sedikit kesal Leeteuk keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil si kembar. "Hei! Di dalam perut noona kalian itu ada anakku tahu. Jangan sembarangan begitu dong" omel Leeteuk.

Heechul langsung menepuk dahinya "Matilah aku…" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Leeteuk dalam diam cukup lama sampai…. "NOONA HAMIL!?"

-####-

.

.

"YUN!" Jaejoong berteriak panik saat melihat suaminya pingsan di tempat. "Yun bangun! Yun!" diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Yunho sambil menangis meraung-raung. "Min! Kyu! Bantu umma! hiks.. Huweeeeeeeeeeeee"

Baru saja Leeteuk memberitahu orangtua Heechul—alias Yunho dan Jaejoong _bahwa—Heechul—Hamil—Anaknya._ Dan tentu saja, mendengar hal itu, Yunho—_Ayah—yang—over—protektif_ itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Appa lemah amat" ucap Changmin.

"Kita gak salah appa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"KYU! MIN! kalian ini bicara apa!? Dia appa kalian! Yang menanam benih di tubuh umma!" saking paniknya, Jaejoong bahkan kehilangan kontrol atas kata-katanya.

"Wah, Chullie, berarti Appa dan umma'mu sudah tiga kali berciuman ya" Leeteuk berbisik di telinga Heechul. Membuat Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah untuk membalas kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Beneran nih bodohnya? Kok bisa jadi ketua OSIS sih?" batin Heechul keheranan. "U-Umma, tenang saja, appa pasti baik-baik saja kok, pasti sebentar lagi bangun" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Hiks.. Chullie juga! Chullie membuat appa pingsan! Huweeeeee!" Jaejoong terisak di dada suami tercintanya.

"Umma kayak anak bayi deh" celetuk Kyuhyun, dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat tangisan Jaejoong makin kencang.

Changmin menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun "Jangan buat umma tambar kejer dong" ucapnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho "Umma minggir" suruh Changmin. Perlahan, masih sambil menangis, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya. Changmin mengangkat tubuh Yunho sampai pada posisi duduk. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho lalu berbisik "Mantan tunangannya umma datang tuh buat membawa umma kabur"

Dengan cepat mata Yunho terbuka "Jae! Jangan pergi dengan si brengsek itu!" teriaknya nyaring. Changmin langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho.

Dalam sekejap air mata Jaejoong berhenti mengalir. "Hebat juga Minnie, kepintaranku menurun padanya rupanya" batin Heechul bangga.

"Mana? Mana dia!?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia siapa?" Jaejoong balas bertanya.

"Mantan tunanganmu yang mau membawamu pergi dariku!" dengan cepat Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Mantan tunanganku? Aku tidak pernah punya tunangan" ucapnya.

Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong. "Jadi? Bohong dong?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Mumpung appa sudah sadar. Appa, mau kita apakan bocah tidak tahu diri ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik kerah baju Leeteuk.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" dengan emosi, Heechul menendang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Leeteuk, kau baik-baik saja?" dengan wajah dan suara super manis, Heechul bertanya kepada Leeteuk yang tentunya memang baik-baik saja.

"Oh iya, kita belum membuat pelajaran dengan bocah ini" Yunho Berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk sambil meninju-ninju telapak tangannya. Wajahnya tepat terlihat bagaikan wajah koki yang akan memotong daging dengan brutal.

Heechul menelan ludahnya saat melihat Yunho, lain halnya dengan Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum sepanjang waktu. "Ah, soal kehamilan Heechul ya?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya apa lagi!?" tanya si kembar geram.

"Kalau itu sih mudah. Aku dan Heechul akan menikah!" Leeteuk merangkul tubuh Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar bak malaikat yang sudah gila.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!" teriak Yunho dan si kembar bersamaan.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n: saya udah ketik balasan review kalian plus big thanks buat semua yang udah review**

**tapi inet ngajak ribut, belum ke save eh udah eror**

**maaf ya saya males ngetik lagi #bete**

**pokoknya saya ngucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah bersedia review #bearhug**

* * *

**Love,**

**Cndy**


End file.
